Unpredictable
by Evil Saiyan Sorority
Summary: Trunks and Bra are forbidden to see Goten and Pan - and vice versa - because of a feud between Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. What do they do?....2 authors are behind it, and we each continue each other's chapter.....we see some romances here! T/P, G/B
1. The Argument (by Jen)

Ok, I'm not sure where this is going to go......  
Obsessive One (Meg) and Lithium-Like (Jen, me) are trying something a little new here.   
I'm writing the first chapter, she reads it then writes the second, I read that then write the  
third...and so on. We have NO PLAN for this story! So enjoy, and be nice and review!  
  
___________________________________-____________________________________  
"UNPREDICTABLE"  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 (by Jen, aka Lithium-Like)   
  
The sun shone brightly over the tops of the lush green trees. It was a beautiful spring day  
for sure, the birds were chirping and the warm air was cooled occasionally by a soft  
breeze. Yes, it was a great day to be alive. Unless you happened to be Vegeta in the  
middle of a sparring match with Goku of course.  
  
"DAMN YOU KAKAROT!," Vegeta screamed to the air. He began to look wildly for  
Goku. "WHERE DID YOU GO?!," he screamed yet again, "SHOW YOURSELF! I  
DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF!!" It was a wonder the veins which were  
becoming visable on Vegeta's forehead didn't burst. No, not a wonder. A complete  
miracle.  
  
"Jeez, Vegeta," Goku said calmly and dissapointedly as he appeared a few feet to the side  
of Vegeta. He began in a low, almost shameful voice again, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm too  
fast. I'll slow down I guess." Goku scratched the back of his head dumbly. His  
intentions were good, but of course this only frustrated Vegeta beyond fathomable limits.   
Goku had no idea that what he had said was so offensive to the visably enraged Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was pissed. Every day Goku managed to come out on top, and unknowingly rub  
in his face the fact that he was better. Vegeta was a man of extreme pride, and Goku  
managed to hurt that pride without even intending to. Every day. Vegeta seethed in  
anger. The way Goku acted all the time...so laid back, relaxed, stupid. Oblivious to  
everything. His son was the same way - the EXACT same way. And he noticed Trunks  
was beginning to remind him of that 'dimwit' Goten.   
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta said in a death tone, "I will NOT spar with someone who runs away all  
the time instead of fighting! I refuse to! YOU'RE A COWARD! All you do is  
DISSAPEAR! I'm going now, before you shame yourself any more!!!!"  
  
Goku looked confused. "Vegeta what are you talking about?"  
  
"YOU," Vegeta fumed, "are a SHAME to the Saiyan race!"  
  
"But Vegeta," Goku began. Vegeta cut him off by continuing.  
  
"I do NOT want my children to hang around with your brat and grandbrat anymore!,"  
Vegeta shouted. "I do NOT want them to be contaminated with your SHAME and  
STUPIDITY!"  
  
"I REALLY don't think -," Goku was cut off yet again as Vegeta blasted off. Goku  
scratched his head. "Woa, he sure was pissed. I wonder why. I mean, I really didn't do  
anything....but then again, he's got that whole 'pride' thing to worry about..." He shook  
his head and walked towards the Son house. The fact was that he had been offended by  
some of the things Vegeta had said, but as always quickly forgave him. Goku was always  
too quick to forgive - another thing Vegeta hated.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, sorry so short - but the only purpose this story served was to get things rolling, not to  
unfold the plot! So ha, you'll just have to wait for more! Please read and review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Alright Meg, how was that? This could go ANYWHERE now. Good luck! But write  
another chapter in Island Mayhem before you work on this, because I'm still waiting for  
that! THEN you can write Chapter 2 in "Unpredictable". 


	2. Discovery (by Meg)

Pan sat on her bed, twisting the phone cord around her fingers as she was talking on the phone to Bra. Bra was situated at her desk, listening and giggling and occasionally making a small comment.  
  
"So I was like 'Well Mandy, maybe you should do your own work for once.' and she got all mad and stomped off, what about you Bra? How was your day?"  
  
"Well, I already told you that that Jason guy said 'you know Pan? Well can you get me her phone number?' So I wasn't sure if you wanted me to give it to him or not, should I?"  
  
"No, don't give him my number, my father would kill me if I started to get phone calls from guys, especially if he doesn't know them."  
  
"That's what I thought, so I told him that you were interested in someone else..."  
  
"Bra? Ok, you didn't happen to mention whom I was interested in did you? Because that's the last thing I need circulating in the halls at school"  
  
"No, I just said a certain guy which you and I know, don't worry, no one will know you have a crush on..."  
  
"BRA, HANG UP THE PHONE NOW" screamed Vegeta as he stormed into her room and grabbed the phone from her hands.  
  
"You do not talk to anyone related to Kakkarot EVER. Got that? Now say good bye"   
  
"But..." Before she could protest he hung up the phone and stormed out of the room/   
  
'What was that all about?' she thought and then just decided to talk to Pan at school tomorrow.  
  
Bra walked to her closet and grabbed a jacket, then ran down stairs. "I'm going to go talk to Trunks, see yah" and she ran outside. After jogging about 2 minutes across the property she reached the office building and walked through the doors past an old man eating a hamburger who was holding the door open for her. She slowed her pace and walked through the reception area towards the elevator, ignoring the strange stares from out of town businessmen in nice suits.   
'4th floor, 5th floor, 6th floor...I wonder if Trunks knows what Dad was talking about, I'll try and call Pan from his office and apologize for Vegetas rude behavior' she thought, and then stepped out of the elevator and walked past the secretaries desk. "I'm going to talk to my brother k' Daniel? Is someone in there?" she asked as she turned around and looked at the young secretary blowing a bubble and tapping her pencil to the beat of the music from her portable cd player. She looked up and said; "Go on in" at the sight of her boss's younger sister.  
  
"Thanks Daniel"  
  
Bra walked in to the huge office and looked around for Trunks, 'He's not at his desk, and he's not at the computer...' She turned around and saw him sitting on the leather couch with endless papers, which he was trying to concentrate on. "Oh Hi Bra, What brings you here?"  
  
"Trunks, I know you're the CEO and everything, but do you really have to have an office THIS BIG?" She asked in amazement, starring at the large walls lined with book cases, and picture frames 'he even has a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower, not to mention the couch folds out to a bed, hehe he got all that put in when Vegeta kicked him out for a month for skipping sparring by lying about being sick, hehe Dad got really mad at that'  
  
"Yoo hoo, Bra" said Trunks waving his hands, "You spaced out there for a minute, Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Oh well you see..." Bra went into describing her conversation with Pan, "And then we were talking about who Pan likes when dad just picked up the phone and said, and I quote, 'You do not talk to anyone related to Kakkarot EVER. Got that? Now say good-bye' and then he just hung up and walked out. Do you know why he's mad at Goku THIS time?"  
  
"Hmm...." Thought Trunks as he tapped his chin with his pencil, "Nope, no idea, and chances are he won't tell us. Do you want to call Pan and see if she found anything out from her Grandfather?" He asked as he pointed her to his phone,   
  
"Yes, Thanks" she said and ran over to the huge desk, she rounded the side and tried to sit in the chair when a noise across the room caught her attention.  
  
"Uh hum, who said you could sit in my chair?" asked Trunks, as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry." Bra sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and called Pan.  
  
  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Hey, Here is the next chapter, now it's Jens turn to write one. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted Jen to help out on the plot development of how the parents react, and how the kids do too. Ok, well now it's her turn.  
  
Meg: Hey Jen, Next chapter is up to you, have fun describing the Sons when they find out about Vegetas little hatred of them now, lol. Ok, well talk to you soon.  



	3. What now? (by Jen)

Author's Notes: Meg, THANK YOU *oh so much* for the task of making the Son's appear  
ANGRY! Haha, ok let me get writing......but I'll try to make the next chapter hard  
for you to write! Hahahaaaha!   
  
AND - I think we're gonna make Bra and Pan freshman in college, so they're about 18,  
and Trunks and Goten will be seniors, so they can be about 24. How's that?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2......  
........."Sorry." Bra sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and called Pan..........  
******************  
  
CHAPTER 3......  
  
Pan sat there with the phone still in her hand, staring at the ear-piece. 'Was that Vegeta I  
heard?,' she wondered, 'Of course it is....but why was he so pissed? Well dumb question,  
Pan, he ALWAYS is.....but why at my family?....' Her thoughts wondered for a while  
until finally she heard the operator's voice, "If you would like to make a call..." She  
snapped back into attention, realizing the phone was still in her hand, and hung it up  
slowly, still troubled by what had just happened. 'I bet Grandpa would know what's  
wrong,' Pan thought as she left her room and walked down the stairs. She stopped,  
though, as she heard her father and grandfather talking in the kitchen, and stood silently on  
the steps and eavesdropped.  
  
"What is his problem, anyway?!," Gohan fumed. He stood over Goku, who was sitting at  
the table, but for once was not eating.   
  
"Gohan," Goku sighed, "I bet within a few days Vegeta will forget about it....." Goku  
wanted desperately to forget what had happened. Though Vegeta's words had been quite  
harsh, he knew that Vegeta was a man of extreme pride and was just enraged. The  
quicker Goku forgot about it, the quicker Vegeta was likely to let it pass....or so he  
thought, anyway. But Vegeta had never acted like that before. He wondered if he was  
being a bit too quick to forgive...  
  
"But Dad," Gohan said angrily, "Don't you CARE what he said? It was damaging to our  
whole family! *I* will not forgive him so easily dad. I absolutely will not."  
  
"Gohan! I know what he said was........well, what you said. Damaging. But..."  
  
"Dad, look, he may have his obvious pride, but lets not forfeit ours for his sake. If he  
wants to be pissed, let him - and we can be pissed as well. If he wants to keep his pride  
free from the 'contamination' of our family, let him - and we will keep our family away from  
his pride and arrogance. And if-"   
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
Goku sighed and looked at the table uneasily. "This time...I want an apology from  
Vegeta."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth in shock but no sound came out. He didn't think his father  
would want anything besides forgetting about the fight. Obviously something Vegeta had  
said had indeed upset Goku. Gohan stared at his father for a minute before nodding.   
Goku looked at Gohan and took a breath before he continued,  
  
"The things he said were completely uncalled for...I can't let him say my family is  
something to be ashamed of. I know he may not have meant it though, but I want to hear  
that from him." Goku looked back down at the table and seemed to concentrate on the  
wood grains.   
  
"You're right," Gohan stated. After a long pause Goku finally broke the silence.  
  
"Goten and Pan," Goku said suddenly, looking up at Gohan. "They can not hang around  
with Trunks or Bra anymore. I know they're good friends, but if Vegeta finds them  
hanging out together, he may seriously hurt them. I fear for their safety now."  
  
"Right," Gohan agreed, "And also, both Trunks and Bra remind me of Vegeta more and  
more every day. I don't want that rubbing off on Pan or Goten...I don't want them to be  
arrogant bastards."  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"Dad haven't you noticed it? Whenever we spar, Trunks gets cockier and cockier. He  
smirks like the mirror image of his father. And he thinks and fights just like him. And Bra  
is Vegeta's little princess - she has him wrapped around her pinkie."  
  
"That's not entirely true....well.....," Goku began uncertainly. But he nodded in agreement  
after a minute. "I know they are all good friends, but the fact is that they have tons of  
other friends to hang out with. And by the time they all start to miss each other this thing  
should be over with anyway."  
  
"Ok, well let's call down Pan and Goten so we can tell them," Gohan said, and walked  
towards the doorway of the kitchen.   
  
Pan gasped as she heard her father coming toward the steps. She quietly crept up to the  
top of the stairs and ducked into the bathroom, hiding behind the door just as Gohan  
called up the stairs, "Pan. Goten. Come down here." Gohan then turned and went to sit  
back down at the kitchen table.  
  
Pan stood in the bathroom, seething in anger and sadness. 'What is happening?' her head  
swarmed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Goten passing the bathroom door and she  
yanked him into the bathroom and covered his mouth.   
  
"Ahmmmphm," Goten unsuccessfully tried to talk but Pan gave him a death glare that shut  
him up. She took her hand off of his mouth so he could talk. "Pan, Gohan wants us  
downstairs, he has to tell us something, come on," he said, trying to lead her out of the  
bathroom, giving her a strange look. She blushed - of COURSE he was giving her a  
strange look - she had just pulled her *uncle* into the bathroom with her. She rolled her  
eyes, exasperated.  
  
"Goten," she said, yanking his arm again so he couldn't leave, "LISTEN."  
  
"What's wrong Panny? Can't it wait till after we talk to your dad?"  
  
"NO, now shhhh!," Pan said quickly. She explained the situation to him......  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________ * ______________________________________  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter was a little longer than usual (but I admit, still pretty short), lucky you!   
  
How did you like it? Huh? What? WHAT? WHAT?!?! Oh, sorry, I can't hear you.   
Why don't you scroll down a bit and FILL OUT A REVIEW!   
  
Meg, have fun with the next chapter! Don't worry about the romance having to come out  
too soon - we could keep this thing going for 50 chapters if we really wanted to.....hehe!! 


	4. Command (by Meg)

Ok, basically this took a while for me to write because of schoolwork, so here is the next chapter of 'Unpredictable' by me, Meg.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Last chapter: Pan was trying to explain the situation to Goten within the bathroom, and Bra was in Trunks office calling Pan.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
..."Oh so that is what he wants to talk to us about?" Goten asked, with a puzzled expression.   
  
'Maybe I should clarify it again' thought Pan, 'he doesn't seem to grasp the reality of the situation quite yet' Pan started tapping her fingers on the bathroom sink out of impatience, "Yeah, I don't know exactly why but basically he's going to tell us we are forbidden to see anyone related to Vegeta, which includes both of our best friends." she added the last part angrily 'How can I live without talking to Bra, or ever seeing her or Trunks again' she thought.  
  
"Oh great, I doubt that there is anyway out of this is there?" Goten asked hopefully, 'I can go a while with out seeing them, but things would get pretty weird for a real long time, besides Trunks is my best friend, I wonder how they're reacting to all of this' he thought, then grabbed Pans arm so she would stop tapping her nails, it was driving him crazy.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we can just hope that they will forget about it eventually" she said, grabbing her arm out of his grasp and inspecting it for any injuries.  
  
"Yeah right, there's no way Vegeta will forget something like that" sighed Goten, opening the door.  
  
"Yeah well, we better go downstairs before they wonder what's taking us so long" Pan walked out of the door and was followed by Goten to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Good idea, here we go" They both walked down the stairs, Pan was crossing her fingers in hopes that she overheard incorrectly.  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the living room, the whole family was there sitting in various places around the room. Goten sat next to his father on the couch, and Pan sat on the corner of the fireplace.   
  
"What's this little family meeting about?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well..." Gohan looked at his wife and then his father. Setting his face to one of anger he began his explanation.   
"My father and I have decided that no one in this family should consult with Vegeta's family anymore, this includes Pan and Goten. Vegeta has made it quite clear that he is an arrogant, self centered man..." Goku gave a slight cough and Gohan continued carefully, "who doesn't want to associate with us, and we do not want you to associate with them for your own safety, and because we don't want those attitudes to rub off on you. I don't want to hear any 'ifs, ands or buts' It's very simple. Don't associate with any of them"   
  
Gohan surveyed the room and slightly noticed that Pan did not have a surprised look on her face. He noticed his daughter open her mouth as if she had a plan to argue but he spoke first. "That is the final word, I don't want to discuss this any further. We can easily get on with our lives with out their attitudes and dangerous minds messing up our lives." He got up along with Goku and they walked out of the room.   
  
"That went well," said Gohan, who ignored his fathers' stare and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Videl sat in her chair for a moment with ChiChi. They both portrayed a surprised look.   
  
'Obviously they just found out too' thought Pan. Everyone got up and left but Videl pulled Pan aside. Glancing around the corner she lowered her voice. "Honey, I know Bra's your best friend and all, but I think for a while you might want to stay away from them until this whole ordeal is worked out, promise me Pan?"  
  
Pan nodded then ran up the stairs to her room. Goten went up to his as well. Walking down the hall Goten wondered exactly how Trunks and Bra had reacted to the news, and if Vegeta had given them some sort of command within the same nature.  
  
Pan walked into her room and sat at her desk. 'I might as well write a letter to Bra, I can get a mutual friend or someone to get it to her' she thought as she pulled out some stationary and a pen. Before she could write she saw the small light blink on the phone, 'that only happens about 2 seconds before any phone in the house rings' she thought and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said,  
  
"Hi Pan?" asked a voice on the other side of the phone. Pan almost dropped the phone at the realization that the voice on the other line belonged to Bra.   
  
Pan looked over in the other direction, double-checking the lock on her door she eased under her desk and lowered her voice.  
  
"Bra? I'm not supposed to talk to you. How are you? How'd you get a chance to call?..."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Ok everyone, there was my chapter, I'll try and make them longer from now on but I have a big project this week that is 50% of my average, so this should be one of the last short ones I put out.  
  
Hey Jen, well it's your turn to write a chapter. Good luck!!!  
  
Oh yeah and everyone? Go ahead and REVIEW!!!!!! Please, pretty please? Pretty please with ice cream on top?  



	5. Secret Phone Convo (by Jen)

Author's Notes: Hmm....nope, none that I can think of. Besides the usual: REVIEW  
when you are done! I mean, really, it is QUITE rude to read a story and then not review  
it. Here at Fanfiction.net we like to have manners.....   
  
Ok, this one could go anywhere now....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Where we last left off :   
Pan and Goten were told not to associate with the Briefs' anymore. Pan went back  
to her room and was surprised to get a call from Bra.....  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi Pan?" asked a voice on the other side of the phone. Pan almost dropped   
the phone at the realization that the voice on the other line belonged to   
Bra.  
  
Pan looked over in the other direction, double-checking the lock on her door   
she eased under her desk and lowered her voice. "Bra? I'm not supposed to talk to you.  
How are you? How'd you get a chance to call?..."  
  
"I'm in Trunks's office. I honestly don't know what happened Pan. All I know is that my  
dad is pissed...."  
  
"Oh, Bra, I know! My dad is really mad too! He didn't even say what happened! Just  
that we're not supposed to talk to you or see you anymore...oh, Bra, that would be  
hell....I don't think I can do-" The door creaked open. Pan gasped and dropped the  
phone to the floor, and bumped her head while trying to stand up so suddenly. She had  
totally forgotten she was under her desk. She looked towards the door frantically, with a  
weight in the pit of her stomach, until she saw who it was...  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Pan," he said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and giving that  
all-too-famous Son smile. Pan let out a sigh of relief and motioned towards the door. He  
had come in through the bathroom that joined Goten and Pan's room. He locked it and  
walked over to where Pan was under her desk. She picked up the phone again.   
  
"Sorry," Pan said, rubbing her head where she had hit it. "Goten is here now too."  
  
"Pan, who are you on the phone with?," Goten asked.  
  
"Bra. She's calling from Trunks's office." He nodded and picked up the chordless phone  
in the bathroom. Pan and Goten shared a phone line, which was mainly used to call  
Trunks and Bra. The two were almost like twins, since Gohan had been both a big  
brother and father to Goten when Goku wasn't there, and Pan had grown up with Goten  
around constantly.   
  
Goten returned, listening to the conversation.   
  
"Bra, tell Trunks to pick up an extension too," Pan said, "then we can all talk."  
  
Bra did, and soon the four were in a 2 hour conversation about what exactly was going  
on, though they were all just as clueless as the next.  
  
"Guys, do you think our dads will forget about this anytime soon?," Pan asked sadly. "I  
mean....how long can this last?"  
  
"Well....," Trunks said uncertainly, "Let's not forget about that whole pride thing my dad  
has going on...." He hesitated for a moment. "I guess this could last a LONG time. I  
mean, they *could* just forget about it eventually...because, really, I don't see my dad  
apologizing in the near future...or *ever* for that matter."  
  
"Nooo!," Pan wailed. "Noooo....My grandfather said he wanted an apology, Trunks. An  
apology! Of COURSE Vegeta isn't going to apologize, you just said so yourself!"  
  
"Are you sure?," Bra, Trunks, and Goten asked in unison.  
  
"Positive." Pan said sighing, "He said he wanted an apology, from *Vegeta*. VEGETA.   
That's NOT going to happen!," she wailed again.  
  
"Guys," Goten said suddenly, in a deathly tone of voice, "Pan and I have to go now."  
  
Pan looked at Goten quizzically. "We do?..."  
  
"Yes," Goten said, "We do. I smell dinner. Gohan will be coming up to find us any  
minute now."  
  
Pan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you smell dinner, Goten." He smiled for a  
minute, but then donned a serious face again as he spoke quietly into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Look, we'll see you in school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess so," Bra said uncertainly. It wasn't like her father to leave out any  
details in his plans...so why hadn't he thought of the fact that Trunks, Goten, Pan, and  
herself went to the same school? Trunks was thinking the same thing.   
  
"If not," Trunks began, "Call us...from a pay phone or cell phone - something that can't be  
traced by caller IDs, at 6ish...that way my mom is making dinner and my dad is still in the  
gravity room."  
  
"Ok, will do," Pan said. Goten was tugging at her arm and looking towards the door  
nervously. Pan began peeked at the door too and knew that her father would come knock  
any second now. She whispered now, "We'll talk later, I promise! Bye!"  
  
"Bye guys," Trunks and Bra said sadly.   
  
-click-  
  
All too soon the phone conversation was over. Trunks sighed and raked his hand through  
his hair, frustrated and tired. Bra looked at the floor for a minute, then finally looked back  
up at Trunks, who was staring at his desk blankly.  
  
"Come on, Trunks," Bra said quietly, "Lets go."  
  
"Yeah..." he said sadly. He stood up and got his coat, then opened the door and waited  
for Bra to walk through before turning off the lights and locking the door. He sighed  
distantly as they walked down Capsule Corp's winding halls. "Bra?," he asked, breaking  
the silence.   
  
"Hmm?," she said, staring at the floor as they walked.   
  
"I feel so....empty all of the sudden," Trunks began. "As soon as we hung up the  
phone..... damn, Bra this is serious. Things aren't going to be the same if this keeps up."  
  
"I know what you mean Trunks, I feel the same way. We'll try to find out exactly what  
happened when we get home."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
AT THE BRIEF'S RESIDENCE - dinner that same night.....   
  
"Veggie, please pass the butter," Bulma said sweetly. Vegeta grumbled something about  
being called 'Veggie' and about how she could get her own damn butter, but passed it to  
her anyway. Bulma smiled and began to butter a dinner roll.  
  
"Umm, dad?," Bra began nervously, "What did you mean when you came in my room and  
hung up on Pan?"  
  
Vegeta looked up suddenly and glared at her. "I meant what I said."  
  
"Vegeta, why did you hang up on Pan?!," Bulma asked, obviously confused because  
Vegeta hadn't told her about this.   
  
"Because she's related to that imbecile Kakarot."  
  
"That's not a good enough reason, Vegeta," Bulma said, in a tone suggesting that Vegeta  
explain more.  
  
"It's not," Trunks agreed quietly. His soul ached. He wasn't sure why. He had seen  
Goten and Pan less than 24 hours ago. It was that strange emptiness, he knew, but why  
he felt that emptiness was unknown to him. 'Maybe it's because I know I won't see them  
for a while,' he thought. 'But still...its something more....'  
  
"What was that?," Vegeta snapped. It took Trunks a minute to realize his father was  
talking to him. He looked up into his father's eyes, and was suddenly filled with rage, and  
the courage to oppose him.  
  
"I meant what I said," Trunks said firmly, copying Vegeta's answer. Vegeta narrowed his  
eyes at him, but he continued. "It's the stupidest reason I have ever heard of!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T CARE, BOY," Vegeta raged, causing Bulma and Bra's eyes to widen  
in fear. "MY REASON IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! You will NOT see them EVER  
again! Is that UNDERSTOOD?!"  
  
Trunks scoffed and left for his room. He knew that it was no use to argue with his father -  
he was the most stubborn person Trunks knew. Vegeta sat back down and began to eat  
his dinner in silence, and looked up only after Bra had left the table. He looked at her  
plate to see that she had finished, and what he saw was a full plate....and a drop of water  
on the table. 'A tear? Oh well she'll get over it,' Vegeta thought, still seething in anger.   
Bulma just stared at him, thinking that whatever this was he would eventually get over  
it...or so she hoped.  
  
  
BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE - dinner that same night...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh, I kind of wrote a lot everyone! Well, there's this thing, called REVIEWING, that  
we would VERY MUCH APPRECIATE - as with any author who's fanfics you read!   
And VERY conveniently, there is a little box at the bottom....oh, could it be? You  
REVIEW in that box?? Wow, could it get any simpler? If you need any help, I suggest  
fluffy teach you because fluffy is very, VERY good at reviewing! (you are! - thanks!)  
  
Okay, Meg - here's what you have to work with! Good luck, have fun, and add in those  
twists and turns that you're so good at. 


	6. Son dinner (by Meg)

Hey every one! Sorry it took so long, I've been kind of busy lately. Well actually I've been working on my other stories and then report cards came out this week (eek). Well anyways, due to report cards chances are I will only be able to use the computer on various weekends, depending on the moods of my parents. So I am going ahead and posting this.   
  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++  
  
  
Last time on Unpredictable  
  
"WELL I DON'T CARE, BOY," Vegeta raged, causing Bulma and Bra's eyes to widen in fear. "MY REASON IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! You will NOT see them EVER  
Again! Is that UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
Trunks scoffed and left for his room. He knew that it was no use to argue with his father -  
He was the most stubborn person Trunks knew. Vegeta sat back down and began to eat  
His dinner in silence, and looked up only after Bra had left the table. He looked at her  
Plate to see that she had finished, and what he saw was a full plate.... and a drop of water  
On the table. 'A tear? Oh well she'll get over it,' Vegeta thought, still seething in anger.   
Bulma just stared at him, thinking that whatever this was he would eventually get over  
It...or so she hoped.  
  
  
BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE - dinner that same night...  
  
  
After Pan and Goten hung up they immediately heard a knock at the door. 'That was close' thought Pan as she followed Goten and her father down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
They all sat around the table, which contained enormous amounts of food. At first Gohan and Videl would talk about work with ChiChi chiming in every once in a while to ask questions. Every one seemed to avoid any type of conversation, which might bring up the earlier events they faced today.  
  
Eventually Videl noticed that Pan wasn't touching her food. She would have asked but just figured that she was upset. 'Who wouldn't be' she thought 'She has been told not to see or talk to her best friend.' Videl felt sympathy go out for her daughter. She glanced at her husband who seemed to be trying to ignore the angry glances being received from his daughter and brother.  
  
Pan was deep in thought about how weird it would be to live with out her friends that only a slight nudge from Goten brought her away from staring at her fork. Pan looked up to find that everyone was staring at her and realized her father must have asked her a question. Raking her mind for usual dinnertime questions she guessed that he had probably asked about how school was going.  
  
"Oh, well schools going fine, nothing much going on except a term paper in English" she replied laughing a bit nervously as no one seemed to move.  
  
"Oh well that's good honey" replied Gohan "But I asked about how you would feel going to a private school."  
  
Goten looked visibly uncomfortable and Pan just paused. She wasn't silent for long though. "What do you mean go to a private school?" asked Pan who didn't bother to mask her anger.  
  
Gohan sighed and didn't bother to look at his wife who seemed equally as curious. It was obvious that he thought about the private school on the spur of the moment and didn't bother to discuss it with his family.  
  
"Well honey, it's just that I think it would be better for you to attend a private school from now on. You will get a better education and it will look better on your college resume. Not to mention that..."  
  
"Dad! I am not going to a private school! All my friends since Elementary school go to my high school. I am not just going to leave all my friends and my entire social life behind just because you think it would be 'better' for me."  
  
"Young lady, do not raise your voice at me. You never used to yell at me before. You wouldn't be leaving your entire social life behind. You can make new friends and I'm sure you can always see some of your other friends on weekends"  
  
Pan sat still for a minute refusing to meet her fathers' gaze. She stared at her fork, which for this meal served only to gently slide food from one side of the plate to another. She soon began to speak very quietly. "Don't hide this issue behind what you think would be a better education and opportunity for me." she began to raise her voice again, "You just want to make absolutely sure that I never see Bra and Trunks again don't you?" She shoved her chair out from the table and stood up. "You just won't quit will you? Well while you're at it why don't you just move us all to another city? Don't you think you're just taking this a little to far?"   
  
Pan ran upstairs and slammed the door to her room. Her relatives down stairs seemed to freeze at the sudden outburst. Saying nothing Goten slowly walked up stairs as well. Gohan turned and left the room in order to avoid the looks that his wife was giving him.   
  
That night Pan wouldn't leave her room and no one came to talk to her. The next day she got up late. She showered and dressed before she walked down stairs. Pan looked around and noticed that her father had already left for work. Sighing Pan took a few bites of breakfast and met Goten in the driveway. Neither of them talked as they took off flying in the direction of school.  
  
As they neared the campus Goten explained to Pan about his conversation with her father. "He said that he still intends to send you, as well as my parents intent to send me to a private school. Apparently my mom also thinks that we will both get hurt if Vegeta catches us while talking to Bra and Trunks so she is supporting his point. I don't know when we have to change schools, but I know it will at least be 2 days for them to send the school transcripts and actually set us up in classes there."  
  
Pan nodded to show she understood and silently walked into the school.  
  
  
Authors notes: Ok Jen, good luck with the next chapter. I can't wait to read it!!! 


	7. Private Schools and Confessions (by Jen)

Meg - I'm pretty sure I can handle this one. Ok, here goes nothing.  
  
I'm not really one for author's notes today, you got a pretty lucky break, huh?  
Oh, wait. In this story their ages are only a few years apart. So, like, maybe they're  
Juniors and Seniors in high school? Something like that.  
  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
As they neared the campus Goten explained to Pan about his conversation with her father.  
"He said that he still intends to send you, as well as my parents intent to send me to a  
private school. Apparently my mom also thinks that we will both get hurt if Vegeta  
catches us while talking to Bra and Trunks so she is supporting his point. I don't know  
when we have to change schools, but I know it will at least be 2 days for them to send the  
school transcripts and actually set us up in classes there."  
  
Pan nodded to show she understood and silently walked into the school.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Pan, what are we going to do?," Goten asked as they slowly walked through the front  
hall of the school.   
  
"Well, one thing's for sure, we *have* to find Trunks and Bra to tell them about this," Pan  
said, her voice shaking a bit. "We have two days left to see them - TWO! I mean, I don't  
care that we're not supposed to see them, and that we could get mangled by Vegeta. All I  
care is that...well, Goten...I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out with no warning....   
You know what I mean?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Pan, I feel exactly the same way, and we've got to find them now."  
  
"Excuse me," the secretary's aide said as she came up to them and lightly touched  
Goten's arm and looked at the pair expectantly. "Could you two come to the office real  
quick?" She cracked her gum and waited for an answer.   
  
They both just nodded, and curiously followed her to the office to find out the exact  
nature of their visit. She led them to sit on some hard orange chairs and told them to wait.   
  
"I hope she's not too long," Pan complained, "my ass hurts already."  
  
"Yeah, these chairs are so uncomfortable! Remember when Trunks offered to refurnish  
the chairs in the detention room with recliners?," Goten asked, laughing a bit.  
  
"Well if I was him, I would have done the same thing," Pan joked, "I mean, he was in  
detention so often - who wouldn't want them?"   
  
They stopped laughing abruptly when they saw the principal's door open. Gohan stepped  
out, shaking his hand and thanking him.  
  
"Gohan?!," Goten said, leaping up and momentarily forgetting his aching behind, "What is  
this? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Goten, Pan, I'm going to take you to your new school now," Gohan said, with a smile on  
his face. He was successfully ignoring his brother and daughter's opposition to the school  
change. "I got the transfer to go through more quickly. So now everything is settled.   
Let's hurry so you can get a tour as well as a few classes in."  
  
"Everything is NOT settled," Pan said in a deathly tone of voice.  
  
"It sure is Panny," he said firmly, but holding a smile still because they were in public. He  
didn't want to cause a scene, and he didn't want Pan to blow up the office. "Now let's  
go."  
  
He pushed Pan and Goten through the door and thanked the principal over his shoulder.   
Once outside, Pan and Goten were relieved to find Goku there, sitting on the bike rack  
looking at the sky. They ran to him to see what kind of comfort he could give, or if they  
could talk Gohan out of this.  
  
"Dad!"  
"Grandpa!"  
  
He looked over at them but shook his head sadly. "There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry,"  
he said, and through his voice they knew he meant it. "In fact, you're going to hate me for  
the reason I'm here."  
  
Pan and Goten looked at him quizzically. Goku sighed and looked pleadingly at Gohan.  
  
"Come on, dad," he said, "Let's go."  
  
Goku sighed again and teleported them all to the school.  
  
"Grandpa how could you?!," Pan screamed once they landed.  
  
"Dad?," was all Goten could manage. He felt betrayed, as if everyone was against him.   
Pan was his only ally.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry!," Goku said. Both knew that he really was sorry, but they were still  
mad that he did it at all. They looked away and avoided eye contact with either of the  
adults.  
  
"See what you made me do, Gohan?," Goku asked.   
  
Gohan sighed. "You know dad, you can go home now," he said.   
  
Goku shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Pan, Goten - you're on your own now."  
  
"Wait-," they both desperately pleaded together, but Goku had already disappeared.  
  
Pan crossed her arms and looked away, blowing some stray hair out of her face. For once  
she had no idea how to get out of this mess. Goten felt the same way. He kicked the dirt  
angrily and shoved his hands in his pockets. He refused to look up to meet Gohan's eyes,  
Pan did the same.  
  
"Listen," Gohan said firmly. "You're going to get a tour and-"  
  
"You can't do this," Pan stated bitterly.  
  
"Yes, I can." Gohan said with more firmness than before. "Now you're going to get a  
tour and-"  
  
"Gohan how could you do this to me?," Goten asked with the same bitterness as Pan.  
  
"It is the right thing to do," Gohan said in that firm voice that Goten and Pan were getting  
sick of. "Now LISTEN. You're going to get a tour, and," he paused and eyed them to  
make sure they wouldn't interrupt again, "then you will be able to go to a few of your  
classes. They'll give you your roster and you'll be able to join your class. Now don't be a  
smartass to your teachers just because you're mad at the situation-"  
  
"I'm mad at *you*," Pan stated.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes and continued as if he hadn't heard that, but really he was a bit  
hurt by that and Pan could see it in his eyes. But she stubbornly held back an apology.  
  
"I know that you're mad at the SITUATION," Gohan said, stressing the word quite  
clearly, making Pan glad that she didn't apologize, "but you know what? What's done is  
DONE. Okay? Now get over it and meet your new teachers and adjust to your new  
classes."  
  
Pan and Goten silently followed him, not in the mood to argue. Each were more sad and  
depressed than they'd ever been. And it was only getting worse.   
  
*************  
After the tour, Gohan left, but not before warning them to be good and stay in class or he  
would personally hunt them down. Eye contact had been avoided by Pan and Goten, of  
course, as they nodded. They were given uniforms and books and assigned to lockers.   
Then they settled into their first classes - Goten in his senior classes and Pan in her junior   
classes.  
  
Pan and Goten were put in the same lunch though, and they planned to meet in the  
courtyard as soon as the period started. The classes seemed to go by so slowly, and even  
slower for the always hungry Goten. Finally though, Goten met Pan under a tree with his  
mountain of food. Pan frowned and shook her head at Goten's predictableness, and   
surprisingly Goten frowned too.   
  
"Umm, Pan?," he asked hesitantly. She looked up in answer. "I'm uh.........not... hungry."  
  
Pan's jaw dropped. "You're not hungry?! Goten, I don't think that has ever happened to  
you in your life - I'm worried." She paused as she looked at his mountain of food. "You  
know what," she said flatly, "I'm not either." They put the food back in the capsule that  
Chichi had always packed for Goten. Goten sighed.  
  
"This sweater is itchy," he said finally, "And my tie is too tight...and I don't know how to  
loosen it."  
  
"This skirt is itchy too," she said, "And too long." She proceeded to roll her skirt a few  
times at the top and pull her sweater over the rolled part. A few hoots were heard  
throughout the courtyard from the guys. She ignored them and turned back to Goten.   
"Thats good, I guess. Want me to loosen your tie?"  
  
Goten smiled weakly. "Could you?"   
  
Pan loosened his tie and they continued to sit there and talk about their day, and finally the  
depressing subject of the predicament that they were in. They both cursed Gohan and  
vowed that they would overcome the obstacle.   
  
"I feel empty still," Pan said. "I need to see Bra again, and Trunks too....seriously, Goten,  
I feel like a part of me has been ripped out."  
  
"I know Pan, I know," Goten said tiredly, "me too. Trunks was the best friend I ever had.   
He is the best friend I will ever have. And Bra...." Goten trailed off and sighed.  
  
"What about Bra?," Pan interrogated.  
  
"Huh?," Goten asked. Pan swore she saw his cheeks turn rosy.  
  
"So you like my best friend?," Pan asked smiling. When Goten didn't answer, she turned  
serious. "Do you, Goten?," she asked softly.  
  
"What if I do?," he asked hesitantly.  
  
"That's fine with me," Pan said smiling. Goten sighed in relief. Pan continued. "Because  
I like Trunks...no, I...love him...." she waited for a reaction from Goten.   
"Do you think that's stupid?," she asked.  
  
"No," Goten said finally, "I don't. Do you think its stupid that I love my niece's best  
friend and my best friend's sister?"  
  
Pan smiled, blushing a little still from her own confession, and shook her head no.  
  
"That's why we feel so empty. Because we're losing two very important parts of  
ourselves," Goten said wisely, "Our best friends...and the people we love."  
  
Pan sighed, putting her chin in her hand and staring absently at the sky. "What do you think  
they're doing now?," she asked sadly.  
  
"I wish I was there to see," Goten replied with an equal sadness.  
  
  
The rest of the day passed painfully slow for Goten and Pan.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Meg - good luck with the next chapter! I think you can find lots of different things to do!  
  
Please READ & REVIEW everyone! Thanks a bunch! 


	8. Discoveries, and More Confessions (by Me...

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to 'Unpredictable' and it truly is unpredictable. I hope you REVIEW when you finish reading it, This story could literaly go anywhere at the moment so you never know if it will go the same 50 chapters that we mentioned earlier. So...On with the story!  
  
  
The day started off with a scream. Apparently Vegeta blew up the gravity machine AGAIN! Bulma was begining to get just as used to this daily routine as everyone else, but it didn't cease her yelling. While Bulma screamed at him Trunks and Bra had no choice but get out of bed. Yes, It was the beginning of a typical day at capsule corps. Yet unknown to the two 'brats' things were going to take another turn for the worst.  
  
After getting up and showering they cautiously made their way downstairs. They dodged the usual flying objects and sat down at the table. They each stared at the vast amount of food in front of them. Yes, it was definately a typical morning at Capsue Corps. When they noticed their parents not paying attention they both vaporized their food portions with small Ki blasts after having about two bites (normally you'd say they'd feed it to a dog, but I doubt that such a huge dog exists, and it might be complicated if they own 30 dogs). Something was seriously wrong if they weren't eating.   
  
Bra stood up and crossed the kitchen in order to grab a glass of water. She passed by her scowling father and screaming mother. At the refrigerator she grabbed a soda can and tossed it to her brother over her parents heads. Without even looking, Trunks caught the flying soda and downed it in one gulp.   
  
Bra crossed over to where Trunks was and they both grabbed their book bags in the corner of the room. They reached the door of the kitchen that led to the outside and said a simple good bye to their parents that common sense told them wouldn't even be heard, but it was and Vegeta had different plans.  
  
Without saying a word to Bulma or his children he followed them out the door. Expertly ignoring Bulmas' screams to "GET BACK HERE" and "I'm NOT done with you yet." Vegeta followed his children from a distance.  
  
"Shoot, what are we supposed to do now? Dad is following us so we won't be able to talk to..." Bra couldn't finish her statement as she felt a sharp nudge into her side which would shurely send any normal human to scream in pain.  
  
"Be quiet Bra, he has Saiyan hearing, and he can probably understand everything we're saying."  
  
Vegeta could hear everything being said and when they landed in front of the school he continued to follow them up to the steps. 'They think they can earn my trust and then go behind my back do they? Well there is no way I'm letting them be corrupted by Kakarot and his damn habits, or his blood.'  
  
Bra was still rubbing her side and slightly wincing in pain. She hit her brother over the head with her math book, "You didn't have to hit me so hard you know?"  
  
Bra and Trunks waved to friends and then became very embarrassed by their short pointy haired father following them to the door.   
  
"Is he going to follow us all day? He has to go back to train sometime doesn't he?" Asked Bra who mentally slapped herself when she remembered her father could hear her.  
  
"I don't plan to go anywhere brat" said Vegeta who by now was receiving very odd stares from several schoolmates.  
  
Trunks and Bra both shuddered at the mental vision of Vegeta following them to class and completely ruining whatever social life they have left after he already followed them this far. "He's like a lost puppy or something," said Bra who was all too aware of stares they were receiving.  
  
Before Vegeta had a chance to yell at his brats last comment he noticed Kakarot leaning against a bike rack. "Stupid idiot" he mumbled under his breath and walked up to him.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Decide to try and build up some mental thinking or something? Well forget it, its impossible." smirked Vegeta who watched as Kakkarot stood up from the bike rack and became visibly angry.  
  
"Well it's great to see you too Vegeta" responded a sarcastic Goku who reached his hand behind his head.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, let's skip the formalities. Why are you here? Did you finally decide that your relatives were obviously to stupid to attend school?"  
  
"Actually I'm here with Gohan, he's talking to the principal." responded Goku who was trying to keep his anger in check  
  
Unnoticed to the Saiyan Prince and the Third Class Warrior, Trunks and Bra carefully slipped through the crowd and into the building. Sighing when they entered.   
  
Outside of the school the two fathers were grumbling and raising voices, completely oblivious to the fact that several students were beginning to stare. Correction, any one within a 50-yard radius was staring at them as if they were a TV.  
  
At that moment Vegeta spat out another come back, which successfully angered Goku even more. "Oh, so that idiot son of yours actually had enough brains to pull them out of the school then? Now tell me, was it because they were too stupid, or did you just not want you itty bitty babies to get hurt?"  
  
"It's not that at all," yelled Goku, who happened to take in a deep breath in order to relax. "We didn't want to bother ourselves with guarding them all the time so they are being transferred to a private school."  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow an then smirked arrogantly. "So you are too busy to protect them huh? Well I could obviously kick both their asses in a fight. And anyways, my eldest brat could easily kick your brats butt."  
  
"I'd love to see that happen. It's obvious he's becoming more and more like you everyday. You should be proud, and everyone else should be worried."  
  
"You'd like to see it? Well I'm sure we can always arrange a way to find out which family is better now can't we?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure we could." responded Goku who leaned back on the bike rack and stared at the sky.  
  
"Humph I better go now, I have better things to do. Just remember, I don't want anyone related to you ever around anyone related to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't ever want them to be corrupted by your arrogance."  
  
Vegeta stormed off and Goku sat down waiting for his son.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
They entered the building thankful to be away from the two fighting people out side that they were ashamed to say they knew.  
  
"Why do they all have to be such babies about all this?" asked Bra who immediately perked up and tugged on Trunks shoulder.  
  
Trunks looked and saw his sister pointing in the direction of the now closing principals door.  
  
"What was it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I saw that secretary chick lead Goten and Pan in there. Do you think we should wait and see what's going on?"  
  
Trunks paused for a moment and then responded, "No, I think we should go to class. I sense Gohans Ki near by and it might be a better idea not to get mixed up with him right now." Trunks felt regretful. He could kick himself for not looking sooner. 'I can't believe I missed a chance to talk to her...I uh mean him' he thought as he mentally slapped himself.  
  
Bra nodded while ignorring her brothers funny face and they both separated and went to their classes.  
  
After their first 3 classes Trunks noticed that Goten wasn't in Biology and Bra noticed that Pan was absent from English class.   
  
When Bra didn't even hear her teacher in English call Pans name on the roll call she waited after class. When everyone was out of the room she walked up to the teacher. "Why wasn't Pan here?" she asked and noticed her teacher wrinkle her forehead. "Oh where is that memo," the teacher shoved several papers around on the desk and handed the paper to Bra.  
  
It was a memo to notify the teachers and school that Pan and Goten Son would not be attending this school any longer and required their grades to be sent to the office for their transfer transcript.  
  
Bra was shocked and quickly ran out in time to catch Trunks before he walked off to Lunch.  
  
"Trunks? You're not going to like this but..."  
  
"Was Pan missing from your classes today? Cause Goten wasn't in any of our classes."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you Trunks. Now calm down, you won't like this."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"You see, apparentlyPanandGotenweretransferredtoaprivateschool, IfoundoutwhenmyEnglishteachershowedmethememo (Apparently Pan and Goten were transferred to a private school, I fond out when my English teacher showed me the memo)"  
  
Bra spoke so fast that a human would have no idea what she had said, but Trunks caught every word and immediately his anger flared uncontrollably. All the locks in the hallway on the locker began to shake and people began to notice dirt and books flying off the floor.   
  
In order to conceal what little normalcy they had left Bra slapped her brother on the back of the head. They both sweat dropped and listened as people with in the hallway talked about some sort of force field and phenomena's.  
  
Trunks pulled his sister to the cafeteria and neither of them bothered to get a meal. "This is bad. Bra what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Trunks, It just feels so empty with out them here." responded Bra who felt as though her hear were being ripped out.  
  
"I know I miss both of them."  
  
"Yeah so do I. There has to be some way to try and fix this right? It can't just stay like this forever can it?"  
  
"I don't know Bra, I just don't know."  
  
"How can I go without seing my best friend and my cru..uh other friend?" she winced at the fact that she slipped and noticed her brother glance at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What do you mean your cru..uh? Were you going to say crush? Oh my Kami, you have a crush on him don't you?"  
  
Bra just nodded and looked down at the empty setting before her. "I lose the two people I actually care about. You don't think it's weird do you? That I like your best friend? That I like my best friends uncle?"  
  
Trunks shook his head no, "No I don't think it's weird. Do you want to know why? Because I also like a relative of my best friend. I like my best friends neice, and my little sissters best friend."  
  
Bra nodded too, she wasn't surprised by his confession. She had her suspicions before hand. "So what will we do?"  
  
Trunks sighed and let his vision sink out of focus. "I don't know."  
  
  
That night as expected they found a way to exit the house with the excuse of filling the capsule car with fuel. When they reached the gas station they immediately darted to the nearby phone booth and stared at their watches. It was 5:55; they had five more minutes till they would call their friends.  
  
  
Authors Notes: Wow, that is three chapters in 1 day. That is pretty amazing isn't it? Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Good luck with the next chapter Jen. I can't wait to see what they talk about!  



	9. Chad - the true hero of this chapter! (b...

Meg - I'll do my best! My mind is swirling with sooo many ideas right now...I can't  
choose just one! Okay, I know I'm going to have to. So here goes:  
  
A/N: Okay, we have Pan and Goten's family living together to make the story easier and  
because that's kind of cute to give Pan and Goten an almost brother/sister relationship.   
So we'll say that Goku's family moved to Gohan's house in the city so they could be  
closer to the schools and stores, and also so the families could still be together. And  
Goku's other house that we all know and love is now a house that is visited occasionally  
on weekends and during the summer. Okay?  
  
  
Where we left off....  
That night as expected they found a way to exit the house with the excuse of filling the  
capsule car with fuel. When they reached the gas station they immediately darted to the  
nearby phone booth and stared at their watches. It was 5:55; they had five more minutes  
till they would call their friends.  
  
Chapter 9 Begins...  
After hell - er, school - Pan and Goten returned to their house. They wanted so badly to  
see Trunks and Bra that it hurt. They would have gone and met them after school, too,  
but Gohan made it clear that they could not, saying, "Now I want you home *right when  
school ends* so I can hear all about your day." Basically, they knew, what he meant was  
"I want you home right away so I know that you aren't seeing Vegeta's brats."  
  
Pan plopped down on the couch, and Goten fell into the seat next to her. They stared  
ahead blankly, each thinking of what they should normally be doing at this time. Most  
days after school, they met at either Capsule Corp or Gohan's house and ate a huge  
after-school / pre-dinner snack. Then they would talk about their day, spar a little, and if  
it was nice out they would fish or swim in the lake near Goku's house.   
  
"We can't do that now," Pan said out loud, not really meaning to. But Goten understood  
her completely, because he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"I know Pan...," he said, "I'm beginning to think that this *isn't* going to end anytime  
soon, like we hoped."  
  
Pan sighed. She knew he was right. And she hated it. "Goten...," she started, irritably.   
But she sighed yet again and calmed down, shaking her head sadly. "We're all we've got  
right now, Goten. Even Grandpa Goku is against us....he used to be like a kid, like us..."  
  
"He grew up," Goten said with a note of suppressed anger in his voice.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day," Pan said sadly.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goten and Pan were in his room, trying to do homework. They couldn't focus. It was so  
hard to do when their minds wandered to their friends. It felt like years since they had last  
seen them, when in reality it was only a few hellish days. Dinner that night had been  
weird, to say the least. The adults all acted like nothing was wrong. They talked about  
the mashed potatoes and the pasta, though the tension in the air was screaming. Pan and  
Goten kept quiet, and picked at their dinners. They silently thanked Trunks for the trick  
he had taught them, which was really meant to be used on Bulma's exceptionally bad  
cooking, but would have to do for now. When no one was looking, they shot small ki  
blasts at their food, vaporizing it. Then they mumbled their excuse me's and left the table  
quietly.   
  
Now they were sitting in Goten's room, their eyes in their books but their vision  
unfocused and their minds elsewhere. Pan looked up at the clock with its glowing green  
digital numbers. 5:59. Pan stared at it some more, numbly intrigued by the idea of  
watching the 59 turn into 00. It would mean that the lines in the middle would have to  
disappear and then it would have to gain some on the sides to make a 0...Pan stared,  
waiting for it to turn 6:00. She didn't stop to think that she was absolutely crazy to want  
to see the 59 turn into 00. It was something easy to focus on, at least. Or was she really  
focused at all?   
  
5:59....  
6:00. Pan smiled, but suddenly felt void again. 'Now what am I going to do to kill time?   
Watching 00 turn to 01 isn't nearly as exciting...Kami what am I talking about?'   
  
"RING," the phone screeched, shattering the silence and startling the two.  
  
Goten and Pan had totally forgotten that Trunks and Bra had talked about calling at 6:00.   
Both rushed to answer it, battling over who picked it up. They struggled with the phone  
in Goten's room for a minute, but finally Goten won. Pan stood there to wait and see if it  
was in fact, Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Hello?," Goten asked breathlessly. He heard the echo of his voice and knew that  
someone else in the house had picked up. "Gohan, is that you that picked up?," he asked,  
meaning to give warning to Trunks and Bra, if it was them, that Gohan had picked up the  
phone.  
  
Back at the gas station, they took this warning with wide eyes. Trunks bit his lip and  
frantically grabbed a gas station attendant and pulled him over to the phone. "Ask for  
Goten!," he hissed, holding the phone to him while covering the mouthpiece. The young  
attendant looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
"Just do it!," Bra commanded.   
  
He took the phone, still eyeing him suspiciously, but then shrugged and held the phone to  
his ear. "Is Goten there?," he asked casually.  
  
"Who is this?," Gohan asked.  
  
"This is Chad. Umm, is this Goten?"  
  
"Well, *Chad*," Gohan said accusingly, "The caller ID says you are calling from a  
pay-phone. Why aren't you calling from your home?" Goten bit his lip and held the  
phone tightly. Pan had already picked up the chordless by this time and was almost  
shaking with nervousness as she listened.   
  
Chad covered the mouthpiece and looked at Trunks. "Why aren't I calling from my  
home?," he asked.  
  
"You work here and you're on break and you wanted to talk to your friend Goten."   
Trunks said quickly. He and Bra shifted uncomfortably as they waited.  
  
"Jeez, dude, I work at the gas station. I was just calling to talk to my buddy Goten...is he  
there?"  
  
There was a pause. Finally Goten spoke up. "Yes, I'm here Chad. And Gohan, if you're  
done screening my calls, I would like to talk to Chad now."  
  
There was a grunt and a click as Gohan hung up the phone in the other room.   
  
"Yes, umm, Chad?," Goten asked. "My brother hung up now."  
  
"What? Your brother hung up now?," Chad repeated. Trunks quickly grabbed the phone  
from him, leaving the confused kid to go back to his gas station duties with a shrug.  
  
"Hello?," Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks!," Pan and Goten breathlessly said together. They had both been so worried that  
Gohan would find out, and their hearts were racing.   
  
"That was clever, Trunks," Pan said, laughing a bit, "It's just like you to weasel your way  
out of trouble like that."  
  
"I'm an expert you know," he replied, smirking. But then the conversation turned serious   
again. "Guys, what happened? I mean, you were transferred....without any kind of   
notice...."  
  
A sigh was heard from the other side of the phone as Goten spoke up. "We go to some  
private school now," he said quietly, "We have to wear uniforms...and make new friends.   
It's not easy, Trunks. No one is used to us - Pan and I are going to be the school freak  
show, especially at lunchtime."  
  
"Kami," Trunks said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I miss you a lot," Pan said, then corrected herself, "Uh, we miss you both." She thought   
she felt herself blush after she said this but she pushed it away.  
  
"I miss you too, Pan," Trunks said smiling, "Both of us miss the two of you. I think I speak for  
all of us when I say that I'm gonna die if I don't see you soon."   
  
"You do," Goten said, "We have to meet soon - we have to see each other again...this just   
isn't healthy."  
  
Trunks glanced over at Bra, who was doing her best to listen to the conversation. She  
cursed the pay phone for not having another line she could pick up to listen and talk  
too. "Look," Trunks began, "As much as I want to...I don't think it would be smart to  
meet just yet."  
  
"WHAT?!," Pan screeched as quietly as she could, so her father wouldn't hear. "Trunks  
this is killing me..killing us. What do you mean we can't meet yet?"  
  
"Pan, you know as well as I do that right now we're under very strict surveillance."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No." Trunks knew he had to be firm with his answer, though inside he wanted to give in  
and meet them despite the inevitable consequences. He wanted to see his best friend, but  
he also wanted to see Pan - he *needed* to see Pan. "Maybe Saturday."  
  
"Saturday is too far off," Pan complained.  
  
"I know, it's going to seem like an eternity. But we have to do this right or suffer the   
consequences...and that may mean we really don't see each other ever again."  
  
"He's right Pan," Goten agreed, sounding more optimistic. Defeated, Pan sighed. Goten  
continued. "Where and when do you want to meet?"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Go ahead, Meg! You get to figure out the next part! I'll definately help you though, I love talking  
out your writer's block. Mine, however, is no fun to me. I dunno why. I'm gonna leave   
Unknown Bond alone for a lil while, and an idea will grow on it like fungus on stale bread.   
  
Please review everyone! We wanna know how we're doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Return to the Phone booth (by Meg)

Hey Jen: Thanks for the 'wonderful' stopping point. Err why do I have to explain and figure out a way for them to meet? That's soooo not fair. (Ok, I'm don't complaining now. I'll just have to find another 'wonderful' way to end the chapter for you. Hahaha ::evil laughter:: Ok, I better not get too carried away...)  
  
Where we left off...  
  
"Saturday is too far off," Pan complained.  
  
"I know. It's going to seem like an eternity. But we have to do this right or suffer the   
Consequences...and that may mean we really don't see each other ever again."  
  
"He's right Pan," Goten agreed, sounding more optimistic. Defeated, Pan sighed. Goten  
continued. "Where and when do you want to meet?"  
  
  
Everyone seemed so dumfounded that no one said anything for several moments before Pan and Goten could hear Bra arguing with Trunks over who should hold the phone.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks, I'm am way better at planning things than you are."  
  
"What are you talking about? You get caught half the time. No body ever catches me."  
  
Pan and Trunks both brought them out of their fight by laughing.  
  
"Woh, hah, ha, you don't get caught. Hahaha." Pan continued laughing, unable to see the smirk on Bra's face or the curious 'what are you talking about?' look on Trunks's. (Ok, just how exactly are you supposed to say Trunks's, as in Pans' face, Bras' face, Should I just write Trunks'?)  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about? When have I ever been caught outsmarting someone?" The words left his mouth faster than he could think and he immediately heard the loud laughter again.  
  
"Come on Trunks, You have to be kidding. Or do you just not remember?" Asked Goten who smiled when he heard the familiar laugh belonging to Bra.  
  
"I think my brother just has a selective memory," joked Bra who was busy trying to pry Trunks' fingers off the phone.  
  
"Trunks? Do you just not remember that time you didn't want to go train?" Asked Goten.  
  
"And then your father found out that you faked being sick? And you were stuck living in your office? Then when you finally got everything set up to be like an apartment your mother had already convinced your father to let you live in the house again."  
  
Everyone laughed again including Trunks after they remembered when he got all the bills in the mail and then finally showed them the huge office/apartment that he built which actually took up the whole floor.  
  
"Hey Trunks?" asked Goten after everyone began to settle down. "Let your sister on for a minute so she can talk to Bra, then you can get back on."  
  
Trunks reluctantly passed the phone to Bra and immediately bent down to listen in.  
  
"Hi Bra! What's up?" asked Pan.  
  
"Oh nothing much, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing much. Private school sucks but at least I have Goten there with me. I miss you though."  
  
"I miss you too Pan," She thought for a moment and then added with a blush, "and you too Goten."   
  
Out of the corner of their eyes, both Pan and Trunks could swear that the other occupants in the booth were blushing.  
  
"Hey stop blushing Bra," added a smirking Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, you too Goten." giggled Pan.  
  
"Ok, ok, lets get down to business. We have to find a way to meet sometime, preferably Saturday." said Goten who was hoping that no one heard Pan, but at the same time wondered why Bra had been blushing.  
  
Bra, after hitting her brother over the head with the phone missed the comment by Pan, but heard what Goten had said.  
  
"Well...how exactly will that work? Both of our fathers and your Grandfather too can detect Ki's. So no matter what they would be able to detect us near each other."  
  
Everyone sighed and thought for a moment. Bra was right. They wouldn't actually be able to see each other as long as their parents were watching them so carefully.  
  
"Wait a second. It takes a certain amount of time to get from one place to another. So even with them flying it will take them a while to cover that distance. And if we are caught then we could just say something like 'Well we saw them, but we had to stay on this side of the street. We didn't talk to them or anything'. But even then we'd only be able to talk to each other for about 15 minutes, and afterwards our parents would probably really not trust us and we wouldn't be able to see each other any other time."  
  
Everyone tried very hard to listen to Trunks talk but they already knew what he was going to say. 'Just great' they all thought at the same time.  
  
"But I can't stand waiting for this stupid family feud thing to end. I feel like I need to see you both right now" said Pan, who was really thinking more along the lines of just seeing Trunks and letting Goten see Bra.  
  
"I know, we feel the same way," said Trunks who had already taken the phone away from Bra.  
  
"Why don't the two of you try and call us again tomorrow, same time, same place. I'll try and find some way of explaining to my brother how I know Chad." said Goten who felt the emptiness begin to grow again just by talking of saying good-bye.  
  
"Yeah, we better go, I can already smell the food being finished." said Pan.  
  
They each said their good byes and hung up the phones.  
  
After saying goodbye both Bra and Trunks felt as if the emptiness seemed to grow again. They began to exit the phone booth and yelled a quick "Thanks Chad" before jumping back into the car and driving home.   
  
Upon returning home they each went their separate ways, both appearing as the ghost like zombies, which they had been for the past few days. They lied to their parents about taking so long because they ate dinner at a fast food place and then listened to Bulma yell at them about spending that much time cooking and they weren't even going to eat it.  
  
Trunks and Bra just looked at each other and then walked upstairs. Each trying to find some way to see their friends.  
  
Meanwhile at the Son residence. Pan and Goten hung up just in time to run downstairs and land at the bottom right when their father exited the kitchen in order to call them to dinner.  
  
They sat again in near silence at the table. This time Pan and Goten ate a few more bites then they had in the past few days, but they still zapped most of the food away. Their parents again talked about their days and asked the kids how they liked their new school.  
  
In response to the question both scowled and left the dinner table with out even talking. Tomorrow would be another day of painful torture that they would have to endure at their new school.  
  
The next morning Pan and Goten left for school while taking notice that Gohan went out of his way to make sure they actually went there.  
  
Across the city Bra and Trunks had the same problem with Vegeta and again felt the emptiness that belonged in the hallways ever since Pan and Goten seemed to just disappear from their lives.  
  
Pan and Goten suffered through their classes and actually talked to a few people. Pan made an acquaintance with a girl named Sandy. She talked to Sandy during the free period and found out that she had transferred to the school a day before Pan.   
  
'At least it's someone to talk to' thought Pan as she tried to focus on what Sandy was talking about. Apparently Sandy had been moved here because of her fathers' job and had to leave all her friends and even her boyfriend behind.  
  
"So why are you here?" she asked Pan.   
  
Pan almost jumped at the question and tried to think of an answer that didn't include alien races, a prince's pride, and so on.   
  
"Well, my family sort of had a fight with my friends family, and they didn't want me to be...'corrupted'...by their 'bad attitude' so to ensure that I wouldn't talk to her, or her brother behind their backs they changed my school along with my Uncle who was best friends with her brother."  
  
Sandy nodded and didn't ask any questions about the family fight much to Pan's relief.   
  
"So, I'm guessing this girl is your best friend right? And her brother? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Pan nearly fell out of her chair; in fact she would have if there weren't a desk right behind her.  
  
"Well, uh, no, you see, he's not my boyfriend...I mean I uh...I like him and all...but I'm not sure how he feels. But it doesn't matter anymore because I never get to see either of them."  
  
"It does matter though. If you love him, then you'll find a way. True love always finds a way." Sandy smiled and at that moment Pan knew she found a friend. It wouldn't be a replacement for Bra, but at least it was someone who could relate to her.  
  
At lunch Pan introduced Sandy to Goten, who in return introduced a new friend named Mark, who just happened to be Sandy's brother.   
  
They talked most of lunch and Pan and Goten actually ate! Well not much though, just the amount that a normal human would. They couldn't scare off their new friends yet could they? Although some of their appetite returned most of it didn't because they were still so sad.  
  
After school Pan and Goten left quickly and flied towards home. They both nodded to each other mid-flight when they saw two flying figures in the distance. They sped up and approached them.  
  
Flying right beside them now was Bra and Trunks who looked extremely surprised and worried.  
  
"Is this a good idea? We will get in so much trouble," said Bra who had to admit that it was good to see them again.  
  
"Well, we decided that 20 seconds wouldn't kill anyone. Besides, we wouldn't be able to live without at least seeing you," said Goten who smiled at Bra and watched a lovely shade of pink graze her cheeks.  
  
"Well, we should be going now, Dad will kill us. Bye Bra, Bye Trunks." said Pan who grabbed her Uncle and pulled them off towards there home.  
  
They walked into the house and sat down on the couch in the living room after throwing their huge book bags into the corner of the room.  
  
The following activities happened between returning home and receiving the phone call.  
  
1) Bra looked through her old photo album with Trunks and they both reminisced about the past.  
  
2) Vegeta caught them looking at the pictures, but before he could blow them up Bulma confiscated them instead.  
  
3) Pan and Goten gave their parents a second round of silent treatment and went upstairs for their homework.  
  
4) Trunks and Bra left after they said they were going to the library to research for the yearly research projects.  
  
5) Trunks and Bra really did go to the library and complete several assignments as well as the oh so loved bibliography for their papers.  
  
6) Trunks and Bra left the library and headed for the same gas station.  
  
7) After arriving at the gas station they quickly found Chad and drug him to the phone booth,  
  
8) Both Pan and Goten stared at the clock and watched as the numbers changed to 6:00.  
  
9) Trunks watch showed that it was 6:00 and he dialed the number to the Son residence and handed the phone to Chad with specific instructions.  
  
10) After the same routine from they day before occurred Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan were finally able to talk on the phone together.  
  
"Hey guys. Long time no talk eh? So what's up? Did you find a plan yet?" Goten asked and crossed his fingers  
  
Goten usually didn't believe in superstitions but he figured it couldn't hurt. He noticed that Pan had crossed her fingers as well and smiled when he heard the soft reply of Bras' voice.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Ok, I'm done with that Chapter. It's Jens turn now. I told you I didn't want to describe how they would find a way to see each other, although I'm swarming with ideas to end the feud now. hehehehe. Oh yeah, and should we change Genre's and put this in Romance? Or should we just keep it General? Answer and tell us what you think by going to that wonderful box below these words. Come on, you know you want to review... Ok, anyways...  
  
Jen: It's your turn. Have fun.   
  
  



	11. More Complications (by Jen)

Meg - ugh you suck! How could you do this to me?! lol, okay, I'll try my hardest  
to leave you with a 'FUN' situation to write next. But since I'm writing this before  
I start the chapter, we'll have to wait and find out if I do.....  
  
  
In the last chapter....  
"Hey guys. Long time no talk eh? So what's up? Did you find a plan yet?" Goten  
asked and crossed his fingers.  
  
Goten usually didn't believe in superstitions but he figured it couldn't hurt. He  
noticed that Pan had crossed her fingers as well and smiled when he heard the  
soft reply of Bras' voice.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Guys we have a problem," she said. Goten's smile faded to a serious frown as  
he and Pan listened.  
  
"My dad did feel our ki near each other that day," she said softly, "and he wasn't  
very happy. He said if it happened again then he would do something about it."  
  
Pan frowned and shook her head. "My father said the same thing."  
  
The line was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well?," Trunks asked. Though he and Bra were using the gas station phone  
yet again, his good saiyan hearing proved useful and he leaned toward the  
earpiece of the phone. "Why should that stop us? It can't stop us. It *can't*."  
  
"Trunks, I don't know," Bra said, her voice wavering a little bit. "You never know  
what dad will do...."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Trunks firmly stated. "Nothing matters. We're too close guys,  
you know that. All of us grew up together - we've shared our lives for almost 2  
decades now. And if our selfish fathers think they can stop that.....well, then  
they have another thing coming. What they're doing is wrong...and somewhere  
in their minds they know that, but they are both too proud to go back. They can't  
stop us. I won't let them."  
  
Trunks' little outburst was filled with bitterness and anger. He wanted to see his  
best friend more than anything....they had been through so much over the years,  
they were like brothers. And he also wanted to see Pan. He longed to see her.   
Why hadn't he felt this way before? Only when she was suddenly ripped away  
from him did he realize that she was a part of him that could not be replaced.   
She was everything to him. If he couldn't have her then he didn't want another.   
He cursed himself for being his father's son.  
  
The silence after Trunks spoke served as everyone's silent agreement.  
  
"You're right, Trunks," Goten said finally. "I don't care about the consequences  
anymore. Nothing could be worse than not seeing each other again. Physical  
pain is second to emotional. If we can't all be with each other again, like old  
times, then I don't know what will happen. I guess we took those times for  
granted... ::sigh:: Guys we have got to put an end to this."  
  
Goten was noticeably stressed. He wanted to see his best friend again. They  
had been through so much - they had grown up together. And his best friend's  
sister....Kami how he loved her. He had never realized his feelings before, and  
he knew that it was probably because everything seemed so perfect when he  
was around her. Why ask for more - why even think of more? But now that she  
was away, he needed her back more than his heart could handle.  
  
Again, silence. It was everyone's mutual agreement that yes - he was right, and  
yes - they were going to have to take some kind of action.....but what?  
  
"PAN! GOTEN!!," Gohan called from downstairs.  
  
Pan gasped and lost her grip on the phone. It fell onto the carpet but she  
quickly swooped down to pick it up again. "Eeek - we've gotta go!," she said  
quickly, "love ya guys!" She hung up the phone and raced toward the door to  
make sure her father wouldn't barge in.  
  
"My brother's coming.... Kami - for an older brother he sure is bossy!," Goten  
joked quickly. "Same time tomorrow, if you can. We'll be waiting." With that, he  
quickly threw the phone back into the receiver and ran towards the door and  
Pan. They stopped, took deep breaths, and calmly walked out the door and  
pretended to be laughing at something, knowing that Gohan was at the bottom of  
the steps waiting for them.  
  
"Its about time," Gohan said and walked away towards the living room. Pan and  
Goten looked at each other nervously, then followed and played the laughter  
again. When they got to the living room, they sat down on the couch, noticing  
that everyone had gathered in there. They brightened at the thought of an end  
to the feud.  
  
"We have to have a little meeting," Gohan said. Goten and Pan decided that  
they didn't like the tone of his voice - in other words, this was probably bad  
news. They braced themselves. "Maybe I haven't been clear enough. I already  
told you not to meet them, and yet you did," he said, eyeing Pan and Goten. "So  
here are some new guidelines - for your own good."  
  
Pan looked around the room. Videl and Chichi rolled their eyes. Pan looked at  
them with disbelief. They thought this was all stupid too! They smiled weakly at  
her and glanced at Gohan to make sure he didn't see that.  
  
"Pan," Gohan said sternly, snapping her back to attention.   
  
"Uhh, yes?," she asked.   
  
Gohan sighed and continued. "Number one," he said, "you take the bus to and  
from school."  
  
"What?!," they cried. But to no avail. Gohan just continued on as if he had no  
opposition.  
  
"Number two," he said, "we're moving back to my father's old house."  
  
"What?!" This time, it was not only Goten and Pan that had opposed this, but  
their mothers as well.  
  
"Gohan, did you ever think to discuss this with ME?!," Videl asked angrily.  
  
"This has gone too far!," Pan screamed.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! This is bull shit! You're my brother - stop trying to  
be my dad! And stop putting your daughter through this!," Goten roared.  
  
"Watch your language!," Gohan yelled, avoiding all emotional and logical points  
in Goten's outburst.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!," Goten yelled back, frustrated that Gohan still  
had the nerve to give him a command.  
  
"Then let your father tell you what to do!"  
  
Goten face fell and he stared at Gohan for a while. The whole room had gone  
deathly quiet. Finally, Goten slowly turned and looked to his father, who had  
been silent during the whole argument. Everything stopped, nothing moved or  
made a sound.   
  
"D-ad?," Goten asked quietly. His voice sounded hurt, pained.  
  
"I agree with Gohan....completely," Goku said firmly. Inside he knew it was a bit  
much, but his family had been insulted, and that was a line no one should have  
crossed.  
  
Goten stood there silently. He felt sick. He felt like someone had stabbed him.  
  
"Grandpa," Pan began, breaking the silence, the hurt apparent in her voice,  
"You...you've betrayed us. I can't believe you!"  
  
"Panny-"  
  
"No, Grandpa!," she shouted, enraged. She looked from her grandfather to her  
father. "I hate you both for this!"  
  
Before she could say anything else, and before they could respond, Goten  
walked over and quickly led Pan upstairs. When they reached her room, Goten  
locked the door behind them, and walked through the bathroom and checked to  
see that his bedroom door was locked, too. When he got back to Pan's room, he  
found her sobbing uncontrollably on her bed. He wanted to comfort her, but he  
didn't know what kind of comfort to offer. He himself needed comforting and he  
didn't have it. Goten crossed his arms and sat by the window, sending a chilling  
stare toward the sky.  
  
_________ - __________ - ______*______ - ___________ - _________  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp....  
  
Trunks could feel that something was terribly wrong.  
He sat alone in his room, staring out his window in the general direction of the  
Son house. He couldn't see the house, but he could feel their presence. He  
had felt Goten's ki skyrocket moments before, then he had felt Pan's ki flare in  
distress and anger. That was another thing. For some reason, he could  
understand Pan's ki. He could feel what she felt. For instance, right now he  
could sense that she was depressed, emptying herself of bottled up tears. She  
was in an incredibly low state right now. If only he knew what had happened.  
  
Bra sat at her vanity with her head down on the table. She knew that something  
was wrong. She could feel it. Goten was upset...very upset. She knew that  
something had just happened. She dreaded finding out what it was. Because  
whatever it was, it would affect her just as much as it affected Goten.  
  
"BRATS!," Vegeta yelled up the stairs.  
  
Numbly, they found their way out of their rooms. They met in the hallway and  
walked down the stairs to their father.  
  
"yesfather," they mumbled.  
  
"I noticed you went and got gas for the aircar today." Vegeta said this almost  
accusingly.  
  
"Yes," they mumbled again, though they wondered what he was getting to.  
  
"You went the day before, too."  
  
Trunks turned his head away a little bit. His father knew, Trunks was sure of it.   
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Now I don't drive the damn thing, but I know that it doesn't need gas every day.   
Where were you?," He demanded.  
  
"We were at the gas station, honest," Bra said, looking her father straight in the  
eye. What she was saying was of course true...it just wasn't the whole truth.   
"You can ask anyone there."  
  
"You were using a payphone," Vegeta spat.  
  
"No..." Bra said uneasily.  
  
"An attendant there brought your wallet back, Bra," Vegeta said, his eyes  
darkening, "it was left by the payphone. Don't lie to me."  
  
"Well, uh," Bra shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't bother," Trunks said in a low voice. "No matter what we do, we'll get no  
privacy from him. Of course he was gonna find out about it." He turned his  
attention to Vegeta. "If you don't harm them then we'll never call them again."  
  
Vegeta smirked. His son was usually true to his word. "Fine brat. Neither of  
you will call them. And if I find that you do, then they may not be alive to get  
your next call." With that he left.  
  
"Trunks!," Bra exclaimed, "How could you do that?! You've screwed us both  
over!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I was thinking a lot today. Bra, go to my room and wait.   
I'll be up in a little bit."  
  
Bra looked at him, trying to figure out what he had in mind, but went to his room  
anyway. She sat on the bed and waited.  
  
Trunks went to look for his mother. He found her in the solitude of her lab,  
working on a new project.   
  
"Mom," he said quietly.  
  
She turned to face him. "Oh hi, Trunks honey," she said tiredly. "What is it this  
time?"  
  
"I want to know what you think."  
  
"You want to know what I think?"  
  
"I want to hear it from you - what do you think about this whole mess?"  
  
Bulma looked at the floor, sighed, and shook her head. Then she looked up and  
met his eyes. What she saw almost scared her - he had such a look of  
depression in his eyes, such a lost look. Bulma glanced around to make sure  
they were alone, and began.  
  
"Trunks," she said, "I think it is so wrong. What your father said was wrong.   
What your father's doing is wrong. But even what Gohan is doing is wrong. He  
should know better than to hold you children responsible too." She paused and  
bit her lip a little, then began again. "I want this to be over too. I want to see  
Chichi and Videl again, I want to go back to talking about normal-mom-things  
with them. But I can't because your father is being an arrogant bastard. But I'll  
go with it for a few more weeks...maybe it will clear up eventually..."  
  
"But I can't wait that long," Trunks said impatiently.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma sighed, "I don't know what else you can do."  
  
"There has to be something! Mom I feel like I lost a part of me! Bra feels the  
same way, though you could almost literally say that about her since she lost 20  
pounds."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We lost our appetites, mom. All four of us. Pan lost 15 pounds. Goten even  
lost his appetite. That's something we never thought possible."  
  
Bulma sat there, shocked. She had no idea that this was the way it was  
affecting the young saiyans. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. Of course!   
She had something that would help the four of them get away from this...  
"Well," Bulma began slowly as the idea formed in her head, "You could....."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Am I evil? To the readers I am definitely evil, and to Meg I am already dead in  
her eyes! Right Meg?? Haha - have fun with the next chapter! I know you will.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my Kami / Dende!!!  
Did anyone ever notice this little review box down here?   
For the love of the guardian, USE IT!  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Death threats (by Meg)

Read Authors Notes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, So After I bought a plane ticket so I can go find Jen and strangle her for the cliffhanger (And when I told her that she threatened to go into the witness protection program. She can't hide for long...) I decided to try and figure out what to write for this chapter. I've got a few ideas but they usually change when I start writing.  
  
Poor Haninta-Chan! Don't worry I hurried up with the chapter just for you! Jen is blaming herself. She thinks she's responsible for you falling off a cliff, but then again she is!!! Thank you for the interesting reviews. They give us tons to talk and laugh about late at night. Well, I'll try not to end this with another Cliffhanger but I might just to get back at her. Haha  
  
  
Great, now Jen is blaming me for Hanita-chans death! I guess I didn't get this chapter out fast enough and she fell. Don't die! Great Jen, see what you did? Are you out there Hanita-chan?  
  
jEnGiE14: you'll make me want to get a plane ticket and some kind of weapon and meet you halfway; and you are going to kill hanita chan again!   
Kit Kat Meg: Hey, you're the one who tried to kill her in the first place!   
jEnGiE14: oh.... true...   
jEnGiE14 : but still! I didn't know I was going to kill her until she told us while dangling from the cliff   
  
Ok, back to the serious stuff, or at least as serious as I can get...  
  
So, how many of you can honestly say you know what direction this story will head in? Well...do you mind telling us because we have no idea how this is going to go. We have some ideas though! Well, those of you who think you know what will happen better not think to hard, after all this story is 'Unpredictable'...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Last time on Unpredictable,  
  
We lost our appetites, mom. All four of us. Pan lost 15 pounds. Goten even  
Lost his appetite. That's something we never thought possible."  
  
Bulma sat there, shocked. She had no idea that this was the way it was  
Affecting the young saiyans. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. Of course!   
She had something that would help the four of them get away from this...  
"Well," Bulma began slowly as the idea formed in her head, "You could..."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Pan woke up and stumbled out of bed. (What? You didn't think I'd really explain a plan yet would you? Well don't worry, be patient.) She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Great, I have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep" she said and poked her eyes.  
  
She washed her face and stepped on the scale. "...I've lost 17 pounds from loss of appetite..."  
  
She stepped off the scale and walked back to her room. "Most of my pants barely even stay on..."  
  
She stood for a moment, "Not that I would want them to when I'm around Trunks...Kami what am I thinking?"  
  
"Good question." Pan nearly screamed and turned around to see who was standing there.  
  
'Oh great, it couldn't be Grandpa, Grandma, or Mom, no no; it just HAD to be him. Dende? What did I ever do to you'  
  
"Not like Trunks would mind." smirked Goten.  
  
At that moment Pans father walked into the room. "Well, Now I know for sure you will never see him EVER! I'm even considering going and killing him right now."  
  
"Eek, no daddy please! I promise never ever ever to think about him again."  
  
Gohan looked up, "And how am I supposed to believe you aren't going to lie to me again?"  
  
Goten winced, "Well, the same way we know that you will most likely drag this entire family to the other side of the world if it is the only thing that saves your pride."  
  
Gohan looked at his brother surprised. "And the same way we know that you won't listen to any of us and our opinions. You don't care about any of our welfares, you just care about yourself!"  
  
"Yeah, and it's the same way we know we still hate you." added Goten.  
  
By now Gohan was furious. "Listen Kids..."  
  
"No Dad, you listen" interrupted Pan. "We will play along with your stupid plans and rules Father. But we don't have to like it. If you have to change our schools and pull us from all our friends then we can't stop you. If you have to move this entire family just to satisfy yourself then go ahead. We can't stop you. But like I said Father, we will hate you for it. Now if you excuse me, my bus is here."  
  
Pan stormed out of the room pulling Goten with her. They left a shocked and angry Goten behind.   
  
With out even listening to Videl as she tried to offer them breakfast they ran outside to the bus and boarded it.  
  
They sat down in a seat in silence. Neither said a thing until they reached the school and said a weak "see yah later" and went off to their separate classes.  
  
That day they both vented all their anger and frustration on to their two new friends Sandy and Mark.   
  
At lunch they asked a huge favor. "Sandy? Do you think you could get a message to someone for me? I know it's a long shot or anything but we have to tell them that we're moving."  
  
Sandy smiled weakly, "Yeah, but how?"  
  
Pan pulled out a sheet of paper and folded it. "I already wrote the note. Just give it to the cashier at 'Lucky Chicken' she is a friend of Bra's. Just tell her to give it to Bra at school tomorrow."  
  
Sandy took the note, "Gotcha, and don't worry I'll get it to her."  
  
That day after school Goten and Pan went home. At 6:00 they noticed that no one called. They were both so upset that when Gohan called them to dinner they refused to leave their room. Videl tried to bring them food but Gohan told her not too. "If they are going to be stubborn and not listen to what's best for them than they shouldn't eat."  
  
The next day at school Sandy gave them a thumbs up.  
  
At school Trunks and Bra met their friends at the lunch table.  
  
"Oh, Bra? I have a note for you" said a girl with brown hair and Pig tails.  
  
"Oh, Hey Jen. A note, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know, some girl I had never seen gave it to me to give it to you."  
  
"Oh, thanks"   
  
Bra started to open the note but immediately stopped when she recognized the handwriting, and decided to read it out loud so Trunks could hear too.  
  
"Dear Bra and Trunks,  
  
Hey how's it going? Well, let me get straight to it. Do you want the good or the bad news first? Well considering there is no good news I'll just give you the bad stuff. For one thing my father is really intent on killing Trunks, don't ask why."  
  
Bra looked over at her brother and noticed that he paled at the sentence.   
  
She continued to read, "The second thing is really bad. My father found out we met that one day and apart from making us ride the bus home, he is moving us all to Grandma and Grandpa's house."  
  
Bra stopped reading shocked and looked at Trunks who was even paler.  
  
"Well, I suppose this is good bye for now. If you can't call then write a return note and give it to Jen. We'll send Sandy over to get it. We love you, Pan and Goten"  
  
"Oh god Bra, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know Trunks, I mean that plan you and Mom came up with is perfect, but if they move we might not be able to pull it off."  
  
"Which means that Plan S.U.T.O.S goes into effect."  
  
Bra nodded and they began to write a return letter.  
  
The next day as expected Goten and Pan received to return letter.  
  
"It just says be at Capsule Corp right after school, and hurry." Said Pan as she put down the letter.  
  
"Well, should we trust them? Or do you think the parents will really kill us?"  
  
"I think we should go."  
  
Directly after school, instead of boarding the bus Goten and Pan flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. They got there quickly and saw Bra and Trunks waved them into a car.  
  
With out saying a word the entered the car and began to drive quickly away, mixing themselves in with a ton of other cars in the case of an emergency if anyone tried to follow them.  
  
"Don't ask questions, we'll say hi later, but right now we have to hurry," said Trunks and they sat in silence wondering and fearing what would happen.  
  
He pulled off the rode and they all exited the car, chasing after him into the woods. Then they saw it. A huge machine, which Trunks opened the door to and shuffled them inside.  
  
"Trunks? What's going on? This isn't a time machine is it?" asked Goten as he looked around.  
  
(haha, sorry Jen I couldn't resist. To everyone that doesn't know Jen freaked out when she thought I was going to stick them in a time machine. She thought it would be too difficult to write.)  
  
"Just sit down and strap your self in. I'll explain everything in a minute. We just have to take off first."  
  
Goten and Pan looked around and Bra showed them the place where there were four pilot seats. They all sat down and watched Trunks push several buttons. Several lights blinked and Trunks sat down in the seat next to Pan.  
  
"Buckle up" he said and smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
Within moments the whole ship started to shake and the four of them felt incredible weight pressed against them, although it was nothing compared to what they usually trained in within the gravity machine.  
  
After a few minutes the weight stopped and Trunks and Bra sighed.  
  
After unbuckling themselves Goten and Bra turned to the other two. "Ok, NOW will you explain what's going on?"  
  
"Well," Began Trunks, who pressed a button, which opened a screen, which let them see outside the machine. "We're in outer space."  
  
(for those of you who were wondering, Project S.U.T.O.S stood for Send Us To Outer Space)  
  
"WHAT?" asked Pan who was to the least, surprised.  
  
"Are you crazy, our Parents will find and kill us in a second" said Goten.  
  
"No, they won't." said Bra who was smirking. "In fact they have no idea where we are. This ship has Ki resistant walls. If you haven't noticed we can't even sense each other in here right now. As far as our parents will know, we could be dead."  
  
Pan and Goten looked at each other and smiled. "This has to be one of Bulma's inventions."  
  
Trunks nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"Shall I show you to your rooms?"  
  
Trunks took the arm of Pan and shook her out of her surprise. "Come on,"  
  
Trunks and Bra led Pan and Goten around the ship.  
  
Bra proudly showed everything off, "Now, you already saw the computer room, which is strictly only for controlling the ship. This is the living room, we still get TV signals up here."  
  
She gestured to the huge TV and the two couches. They continued to walk through the ship.  
  
"Here is the Kitchen, which is stocked with enough food for us for a year." Said Trunks, who gestured to the large Kitchen.  
  
"That was all that fit on this level, there are 4 bed room up stairs." Said Bra who led them to the steps.  
  
Upstairs rooms were assigned.  
  
Trunks got the room to the far left, and Goten got the room beside him.  
  
On the far right, the room in front of Trunks, Pan was assigned her room and beside her was Bra's.  
  
"We know we didn't give you time to pack and everything" apologized Trunks, "But you left so much of your stuff at our house that it seemed like enough. Besides we gave each of you half our wardrobe."  
  
Trunks glanced at Pan and couldn't help but imagine her in his sisters clothing. She always wears such tomboyish clothing, but Bra wears dresses and skirts.  
  
"Oh yeah, Pan. Just curious, but why did your dad want to kill my brother" asked Bra who carefully noted her friends blush.  
  
"Well, we told you not to ask." Goten covered for her and they all went to go get settled in.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, certain people were about to go crazy.  
  
"I'm telling you Videl, I felt my brother and my daughters Ki's leave in the direction of Capsule Corp then head in the opposite direction. Now they are gone! I'm telling you the only explanation is that Vegeta must have done something to them. You can't just suppress your Ki that much! They are either really hurt or…"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment then flew off quickly with his father in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Get ready Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra you will pay for what you've done"  
  
  
Authors notes: Oooh Will they kill Vegeta??? What happens on the ship? Will the parents get Bulma to talk? Well what are you looking at me for. That is up to Jen. Have fun Jen, and I hope you really enjoy the confrontation between Gohan, Goku and Vegeta!!!  
  
I don't know about you all but I can't wait for the next chapter!! Hurry up Jen!! Oh yeah, and if you want the chapter sooner then Review!!  
  
Come on, it is not that hard! You just write something in the box below and hit the send button. If you can read this story than I'm sure you can figure out how to review. Come on…you know you want to…  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Actress & Twister (by Jen)

Author's Notes: Read the reviews to understand all of this...... LOL  
  
::Hanita-chan falls off of cliff::  
::Jen (Lithium-Like) cringes and blames herself, slapping her forehead::  
::Hanita-chan briefly stops falling while she reads Meg's chapter, then falls when she is  
again left hanging......::  
::Jen posts another chapter instead of hopping a plane to brutally murder Meg (obsessive  
one) with a lead pipe::  
::Hanita-chan magically stops falling and is happy that another chapter has been posted::  
::Jen is relieved - now it will be Meg's fault if Hanita-chan falls to her death - PHEW!::  
  
I would have written it a lot sooner, but we had a huge storm, and daddy says NO  
computer when there's a storm! It's baaaad. So it's a lil delayed - I'm sorry!  
  
You can eat your real ice cream, Meg, but I'm gonna stick to my imaginary chocolate ice  
cream with cookie dough and chocolate chips! (yes, be jealous of me everyone)  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp, with Goku, Videl, and Chichi not too far behind him. His  
brain kept saying that his daughter and brother were dead, but his heart knew that it  
wasn't true - he felt that they were still alive and well. 'But where the hell are they?!' he  
thought. He ran to the gravity room and ripped open the door.  
  
"VEGETA!," Gohan roared.  
  
Vegeta casually walked out of the gravity room and smirked at his visitor. "What do  
*you* want, spawn of Kakarot?," he demanded. "I thought you had more sense than to  
come here. I guess I'll just have to show you-"  
  
"Where are Pan and Goten?," Gohan interrupted.  
  
Vegeta immediately searched the area for his own children's ki, enraged and thinking that  
they were probably together. But he couldn't find it anywhere. Anger started to rise in  
Vegeta, but he decided that instead of flipping out he would make Gohan really mad first.   
"I killed those pests a few minutes ago," Vegeta said easily.  
  
"WHAT?!," Gohan yelled. He lunged at Vegeta, but Goku stepped in the middle and  
stopped him. Vegeta stood there and laughed in Gohan's face, making him even angrier.   
  
"Gohan, calm down," Goku said in a low voice. "He didn't kill them. He just wants you  
to be mad."  
  
"So you're not as stupid as you look," Vegeta said to Goku.  
  
"Listen, Vegeta! I've had enough of your-" Gohan began to say but was cut off by Goku,  
who glared at Vegeta before continuing.  
  
"Trunks and Bra don't have a power signature either you know."  
  
"What?," Bulma asked frantically, "Where are my babies?!" She had decided to act like  
she knew nothing of this, at least for now. She mentally patted her back for her good  
acting skills.  
  
"I don't know," Gohan sneered, eyeing Vegeta, "But I am going to find out........ and if I  
find your 'brats' near Pan or Goten, I will personally see that they don't live to their next  
birthday."  
  
"Gohan!," Videl cried, "Isn't that going a bit too far?!"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Stay out of this, woman! Because if *I* find *your* spawns near *my*  
brats, I will mutilate them beyond recognition."  
  
"Don't tell my wife what to-" Gohan began, but was cut off by that loud voice that  
everyone knows and loves...  
  
"Would everyone please be QUIET?!," Bulma yelled. ::silence:: For some reason, Bulma  
always had the power over any situation. It was probably because Gohan always held a  
certain respect for her, since she was around when he was little, and Vegeta was her mate  
afterall. Goku, Chichi and Videl were still her close friends, too.   
"Now LISTEN. Maybe the kids will turn up soon, okay? I mean, you could search for  
them if you want, but I doubt that would do you any good. They can sense you, but I  
guess they pushed their ki low enough so that you can't sense them. They'll be able to get  
away easily." ::silence:: 'Damn I'm good,' Bulma thought happily.  
  
"I just don't understand why they would want to get away," Gohan said sadly after a  
moment, "What have I done wrong?"  
::everyone looks at him as if he sprouted purple fur, a beak, and flippers::  
  
'They are so far into this that they don't even know that what they're doing is wrong!,'  
Bulma thought. 'That's why it takes my genius to make it right again.' She smiled to  
herself.  
"Okay everyone," Bulma said, "Why don't we all stay here at Capsule Corp? It would be  
easier for all of us." Noticing the glare that she was getting from Vegeta, she narrowed  
her eyes at him and continued, "I'll get some Capsule Guesthouses for you guys to stay in.   
Is that alright?," she asked Chichi and Videl.   
  
They nodded as Bulma led them back to the house to get them. Gohan stubbornly stayed  
outside, sitting under a tree and fuming with anger. Goku sat near him and stared at the  
sky. Vegeta scoffed at them and returned to the gravity room, glad to be getting away  
from them. They made his royal Saiyan blood boil. And he knew something was up with  
that mate of his...  
  
  
Back in space:  
  
"So what do we do now?," Pan asked.  
  
The four had settled into their rooms and unpacked whatever they had. The kitchen was  
fully stocked for the four young saiyans, and everything was in perfect order. One thing  
that they had found out about the ship's ki shield, though, was that they could actually  
sense things outside of the ship. They learned this when they felt Gohan's ki skyrocket  
back on earth. The four saiyans winced at this - they knew that back on earth, their  
fathers knew about their new little space adventure. Pan shook her head and wondered  
what her father was going to do, while Goten actually thought that it was pretty funny  
seeing Gohan so mad. In his philosophy - payback's a bitch.   
  
"Well...," Goten said, looking around, "What is there to do?"  
  
Trunks smiled and opened a cabinet. "Well, here's what we've got," he said, stepping  
back so the others could see. "Scrabble...Twister....The Newly-Wed Game - how'd that  
get in there?"  
  
Goten laughed. "That's in case we all go off to another planet and elope, right?," he  
jokingly asked. Everyone pretended that this was really funny and laughed very hard,  
though they were all covering up the fact that they had feelings for each other.   
  
"I say we play Twister!," Pan cried happily, grabbing the box.  
  
"Oooh!," Bra squealed, "I love Twister!"  
  
So with that, the four saiyans set the game up and began to play.   
"Left foot blue," Goten called. They used a computerized spinner so that they could all  
play.   
"Umm, right hand yellow," he called again. Bra giggled as she almost lost her balance and  
made Pan almost lose hers as well.  
  
Soon enough, Pan found herself having to reach over Trunks so that they were face to  
face.   
"Hello there," Trunks said smiling. Pan smirked and leaned on him, so that they would  
have to support both of their weight.   
"Hello yourself," she said smugly.  
"Ah!," Trunks cried, trying not to fall. "Damn you, Pan!," he laughed as he struggled to  
stay up, "Goten call the next color, quick!"  
  
"I'm trying I'm trying!," Goten called, but Bra was trying to sabotage his chances at  
winning also. She was tickling his arm with her hair. He laughed and looked at the next  
number. "Uh - right hand red!," he called quickly.  
  
Bra was now right by Goten's feet. She smiled and tickled them.   
"Hey!," Goten said, laughing uncontrollably, "No fair! I'm gonnna" ::laugh:: "fall!"  
Bra giggled and continued to tickle him. "I wanna win, Goten!," she said while tickling  
him some more. Since his hands were by her sides, he took this as an opportunity to tickle  
her there.   
  
"Goten!," she shrieked in laughter. "G-ha-ten, sto-ah!-p!" She continued to giggle  
uncontrollably. Goten smiled and realized how happy he was to see her again.  
  
  
The tables turned, however, for Pan. *Trunks* was now above *her*.   
"Please don't Trunks!," she pleaded, laughing, while giving him the puppy-dog look.  
  
"Yeah right," he said, smirking evilly, "I enjoy paybacks." He put his weight on her, but  
she managed to stay up anyway. Finally, when he thought no one was looking, he pulled  
her wrist off the mat and she fell backwards, and he fell down on top of her too.  
  
"Cheater!," she cried.  
  
"I did not!," Trunks lied with a laugh in his voice, "Pan, you fell on your own and drug me  
down with you. Don't go blaming me!"  
  
"You liar!," she cried again, giggling this time, "You are such a damn liar, Trunks! Goten,  
he pulled me down, I swear!"  
  
"Me? A liar?," Trunks asked innocently. "I detest that. You lie."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine! I'm a liar! Here's what happened: I lost the  
game because I suck, and Trunks is really the best Twister player that ever lived. We  
never stood a chance, guys," she said sarcastically.   
  
"I knew you'd see things my way," Trunks joked. Pan's eyes came to rest on his. After  
what seemed to be a few minutes, but was really only a few seconds, Goten fakely cleared  
his throat. Rather loudly.  
  
"AHEM," he coughed, er, said, really.  
  
Pan and Trunks realized what position they were in, and they both blushed just a little as  
they sat back up.  
  
"AHEM," Trunks said this time, looking at Goten. Bra was sitting in between his legs.   
Goten and Bra looked at each other, also blushing a little, as she scooted over a little bit.  
  
Pan cracked up laughing. "Well guys, we were playing Twister - you should have  
expected something like that!"  
  
"Eeh," Trunks said, shrugging, seeming to agree with her. Goten tilted his head in  
agreement.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Goten said almost sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Bra said, "I haven't been eating a lot lately...but now I am soo hungry!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah me too." Pan looked around thoughtfully. "So," she said, "who's gonna cook?"  
  
The four saiyans looked around at each other and raised their eyebrows.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Review!   
  
Meg and I sure are having fun writing this, but we also love looking at our reviews and in  
Hanita-chan's case - laughing about them. Hers are so funny! And Fluffy - let's not  
neglect her! She is such a dedicated reviewer! And so are a lot of other people out there  
- thanks so much. Now you have about 30 something more chapters to review - Meg  
we're gonna get this to 50 chapters I swear!!! 


	14. Corners, and Pins (by Meg)

Hey Jen, and everyone else. Here's another step in our 50-chapter goal. ::smirks evilly::  
You people will be so annoyed by us by then... Oh hey Hanita Chan, I want some pixie stix!!!!!!!! Oh well, I'm fine with my two pieces of Pineapple Canadian Bacon Pizza for now. Anyways...  
  
Last Time on Unpredictable  
  
(Hold on, I have to go make an Ice-cream sundae. Mmmm This is yummy...)  
  
"Okay everyone," Bulma said, "Why don't we all stay here at Capsule Corp? It would be easier for all of us." Noticing the glare that she was getting from Vegeta, she narrowed her eyes at him and continued, "I'll get some Capsule Guesthouses for you guys to stay in. Is that alright?" she asked Chichi and Videl.   
  
They nodded as Bulma led them back to the house to get them. Gohan stubbornly stayed outside, sitting under a tree and fuming with anger. Goku sat near him and stared at the sky. Vegeta scoffed at them and returned to the gravity room, glad to be getting away from them. They made his royal Saiyan blood boil. And he knew something was up with that mate of his...  
  
  
It was now dinnertime and they had finished setting up the capsule houses in the back yard, along with bringing over objects from their own house.  
  
The stubborn males, (aka: Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan) were still refusing to talk to each other, but the wives were definitely glad for the chance to see each other again.  
  
Vegeta was still in the gravity room training and Goku and Gohan went inside the house they set up to eat. Videl and Chichi both made their food but went to Capsule Corps. To eat and catch up with Bulma.  
  
Videl and Chichi entered the Kitchen and smiled at the sight of a 'normal' sized meal. "Wow, do you know how long it's been since I've looked at a table with so little food on it?" said Chichi and both girls laughed.  
  
"Well, having a Saiyan to support, or in our cases tons of Saiyans, food proportions seem to grow." Said Bulma who finally walked to the table and gave everyone glasses of tea.  
  
They all sat down and began to eat, happy for no interruptions.  
  
When they finally finished they all sat in the peace and enjoyed their cups of tea.  
  
"So, is it just me or does it seem like all of this has gone WAY out of hand?" asked Chichi who was very worried about her children's disappearance.  
  
"Oh, I know. I just don't know what Vegeta's problem is, but then again he's always been like this..."  
  
"Yeah, and you think Goku and Gohan would just get over it, they usually do. I just wish the kids would some how come back so we could fix all of this."  
  
At this Bulma started to laugh and earned curious stares from both of the other women.  
  
"Well, I think they probably went away so that their fathers could fix It." she said and Videl and Chichi both leaned in.  
  
"Bulma, is it just a feeling I have? Or do you know something we don't? Our kids could be out their dead, or dying, or in trouble and you are sitting here laughing?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Well," Bulma looked up and realized both women were very worried. 'Maybe I should tell them, I don't want them to be worried. Besides this is supposed to knock some sense into the men, not destroy the women.'  
  
"Ok, well, you can't tell anyone Ok? Not even your husbands..."   
  
Videl and Chichi both nodded.  
  
"Well, what if I were to tell you that I know where the children are?"  
  
Chichi's eyes widened and Videl tried to open her mouth to speak.  
  
"Now, this may sound sort of farfetched, but they sort of left in order to get the fathers to settle things. Or at least that's why I arranged for them to leave, I think they just leaved to get away from all of this..."  
  
"Woh, what do you mean you arranged for them to leave?" asked Videl,  
  
"No, more importantly, where did they leave too?" asked Chichi who was starting to feel better because at least Bulma knew what was going on.  
  
"Ok, well they aren't on earth. They are on a space ship that I built with Ki resistant shields, which is why your husbands can't sense them. They will stay out their until things get better down here and I tell them to come back, other wise they will return in a year, which is when they'd run out of supplies."   
  
"But what about school?" asked Chichi, who even at this time worried of her Childs education.  
  
"We packed several books along with information for them to do up there. They promised to study. Now don't be mad at your kids for leaving, they didn't even know about it till they were on the ship and it took off."  
  
All three women talked for about an hour until Bulma looked out the window and noticed the gravity machine was off. She ushered the women out of the house and greeted Vegeta at the door.  
  
"Ok woman, you know something and you're going to tell me what!" he ordered and cornered her against the fridge and the counter.  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
  
In Space (last time)  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Goten said almost sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Bra said, "I haven't been eating a lot lately...but now I am so hungry!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah me too." Pan looked around thoughtfully. "So," she said, "who's going to cook?"  
  
The four saiyans looked around at each other and raised their eyebrows  
  
Pan looked at Bra, "Well, Bra and I are going to go spar, so we'll leave the cooking up to you two..."   
  
They quickly darted out of the room leaving the two demi-saiyans left in the kitchen complaining.  
  
Bra and Pan went into the living room giggling. They sat down and planned to watch TV.   
  
'Thank Kami the signals still reach up here.' thought Pan as she was about to turn on the TV.  
  
"I wonder how long it's going to take them to realize that we aren't sparring," said Bra who spoke too soon because Trunks and Goten had already reached the room.  
  
"Ok, We've got an idea. Since chances are we will all just complain about who should cook we should make a plan." said Goten.  
  
"I agree," said Trunks, "I think, Goten and I should do breakfast since we are usually awake before you two, and that's the only meal we can actually cook..."  
  
"Ok, and Bra and I will do dinner, but what about lunch?"  
  
They all looked around quirking eyebrows again. "Wait a second...Mom programmed the computers to cook for us," said Trunks and everyone sighed in relief.  
  
He went over to the panel and pushed a few buttons before they all heard the noises of clanking pans, then the sweet aroma of cooking food.  
  
After a few moments they entered the kitchen in time to see the robots placing humongous plates of food along the table.  
  
Their faces lit up with goofy smiles as they sat down and ate. "This is great," said Bra who mentally reminder herself to thank her mother when they got back home.  
  
After dinner the robots also cleaned the plates. "I'm guessing your mother didn't trust us to keep this place clean," commented Pan. (Well you have to admit, 4 teenagers living alone, you can't exactly expect them to clean up after themselves. Come on people, how many of you procrastinate when it comes to cleaning?)  
  
They all laughed and went to the living room to watch T.V.  
  
They sat down as Trunks turned on the TV but immediately glared at Trunks as the screen was lit with two men fighting in German.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped and tried flipping channels but still only found German.  
  
"Trunks? Mom didn't per chance let you set up the entertainment system and radar did she?"  
  
"Eh, heh, well I uh..."  
  
"Great now what are we going to do?" complained Goten.  
  
Pan was beginning to feel restless because she wanted some sort of exercise. Trunks looked over and noticed that she couldn't stay still and was tapping her fingers on the couch.   
  
"Pan? Do you want to go spar?"  
  
Pan looked up excited, "Yes" she said relived.  
  
They both walked out of the room leaving Goten and Bra to figure out something to do.   
  
"Trunks where are we going to spar?" she asked, and wondered what he was doing when he opened a door that led to a set of stairs.  
  
"There's a built in gravity machine down here." he said and motioned for her to go first.  
  
She reached the bottom and Trunks turned on the lights right behind her. "Do you want the gravity on?" he asked and when she nodded her head he carefully set it to a low degree of gravity, 'I don't want to hurt her' he thought.  
  
They began a nice set of kicks and blocks on the ground but like usual things began to heat up and they eventually floated up in the air to resume their fights. They still hadn't begun to use Ki attacks. Pan was starting to get frustrated, 'Why is he holding back?' she thought,  
  
"Come on Trunks, you have more than that. I want an actual workout..." he decided that maybe he was being a little too careful and sent a small (very small) Ki blast at her.  
  
She sighed when she realized that she wouldn't be able to get anything more out of him. She barely even had to raise her ki in order to block his punches.  
  
Trunks however had his mind and eyes all over Pan. 'Kami, she's gorgeous.' he thought and suddenly felt something hard against his back.  
  
He looked up and realized Pan had both his arms pinned to his side and her legs on either side of his hips. (That's one nice position to be in, Trunks has to be enjoying that).  
  
"Are you going to concentrate now?" she asked. Obviously he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the way they were positioned. "Do I have to concentrate on fighting?" he asked.  
  
Meanwhile up stairs Goten and Bra were still in the same position they were in before Trunks and Pan left the room. "Ok, why are we still watching German soap opera's?" asked Bra.  
  
"But Braaaa" he whined when she turned off the TV "I want to find out if Sarah von trap gets back with the prince of England even though he cheated with her, or will she get back with the American painter who lives on the streets after the Berlin wall crumbled!!!"  
  
Bra gave Goten a weird look. "Tell me your kidding?" she asked, and Goten smiled goofily.  
  
Bra looked at Goten and giggled. "You are truly something else Goten..."  
  
Goten smiled, happy that he brought Bra out of her boredom. "What do you want to do?" he asked and began to smile when his head started thinking of things to do.  
  
'That would be fun, oh wait no, go away hentai thoughts' he smacked himself and Bra looked at him curiously then shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea. What do you want to do?" she asked and her head also filled with ideas, some not so pure.  
  
Goten looked at Bra and smiled. "I have an idea about what we can do!" he explained and she looked at him.  
  
Goten grabbed her back quickly and turned her so she was lying on the couch. He then put his elbows on either side of her head as well as his legs on either side of hers. "We could sleep...or..." He was interrupted however as Bra leaned forward and kissed him, surprising both of them.  
  
  
AN: Ok, Jen is going to kill me now, what wonderful cliffhangers I left her with huh? Well, Vegeta is questioning Bulma, Pan has pinned Trunks, and Goten pinned Bra. You people hate me now don't you!!!! Well it's all up to Jen. HURRY UP JEN, QUIT PROCRASTINATING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, well Hanita-chan, I'm sorry if I accidentally shoved you off of a cliff again, but I sprayed some ant stuff so they're all dead now. And I left you some ice cream, well it should be there unless Jen found it and ate it (or maybe I ate it and just left the bowl...). But you better climb up from the cliff because I reviewed your website!!! Yes, I know, I'm such a wonderful person, ::Watches as everyone shakes their heads and laughs:: "What? I am!!!! 


	15. Smooches and the Protectors (by Jen)

Author's Notes:  
(Read the reviews to understand all of this....)  
So, so sorry Hanita-chan! I can't believe she did that to you!! She left you hangin there  
with an empty ice cream bowl and ants! I assure you that *I* didn't eat that ice cream. It  
must have been Meg! Okay, I'll leave you some ice blended mocha. Poor Hanita-chan....   
  
SHAME ON YOU, MEG! SHAME SHAME SHAME!  
  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
"Ok woman, you know something and you're going to tell me what!," he ordered and  
cornered her against the fridge and the counter.  
  
Bulma looked around nervously. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'how's the genius going  
to get out of this one now?!'  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Damn!," Bulma cursed out loud, "Stay out of my head Vegeta!"  
  
"Not until you tell me where the brats are," he growled, "you have something to do with  
this!"  
  
"Now why would you think that?," Bulma asked casually. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at  
her and continued to stare into her eyes, making her uncomfortable. Yes, of course she  
was hiding something from him. He could tell by the way she was so anxious to get away.   
She knew he thought this too, because before she could make it any more obvious or he  
could do anything else, she kissed him. The kiss lasted a minute or two, but when it was  
over Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her again.   
  
"You're still going to tell me," he said. Bulma gulped and smiled nervously.   
  
"I am?," she asked, smirking, meaning more along the lines of, 'I'm not.'  
  
"Yes," he growled, grabbing one of her wrists and looking her in the eyes intensely, "You  
ARE going to tell me where they are, and you are going to tell me now."  
  
Bulma was about to refuse with her usual yelling and attitude, but Vegeta dissuaded her  
from that.  
  
"Woman," he said, "I want to know where my children are." For a minute, Bulma's eyes  
lit up. He had called them his 'children', not 'brats', and he had said that he wanted to  
know where they were - he *cared*! Vegeta continued, though, "And when I find the  
spawns of Kakarot, I will brutally murder them." Bulma's eyes narrowed again and she  
frowned.   
  
"You know, Vegeta," she began, and paused as she stared at him for a moment, "You are  
one pain in the ass, you know that?"  
  
He smirked and grabbed her other wrist. "WHERE are they?," he asked.  
  
"Vow of silence," Bulma stated.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Bulma looked away stubbornly. "Woman," he said through  
clenched teeth, "there is nothing stopping me from 'accidentally' blowing up your whole  
precious lab."  
  
"You wouldn't!," Bulma exclaimed, looking back at him and into his eyes, searching for  
any hint of a bluff. But all she saw was his stony stare, which meant....  
  
"I will," Vegeta said, letting go of one of her wrists and making a ball of energy in it. He  
aimed for the lab out the window and looked back at her. She stared at him with wide,  
disbelieving eyes. "One....," he began.   
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"...two...."  
  
"VEGETA! Don't you dare!"  
  
"...thr-"  
  
"FINE! You are *such* an *ASS*!," Bulma yelled, angry and exasperated. Vegeta  
smirked at her and let the energy ball disappear. Then he held her wrists to her side and  
stared into her eyes.  
  
"Now *where* are they?," he asked.  
  
"Yes, *where* are they?" Bulma and Vegeta turned to see Gohan standing in the  
doorway with his arms crossed, glaring at them. He had come in when he sensed Vegeta  
preparing a ki blast when he was aiming for Bulma's lab, and he had listened just enough  
now to know that Bulma had full knowledge of where the four kids were.  
  
"Uh...," Bulma stammered. She tried desperately to think of some way to weasel her way  
out of this one.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Stay out of my head!," she yelled back. Vegeta just laughed cruelly and waited for his  
answer.  
  
"Well?," Gohan asked.  
  
"Leave my woman alone," Vegeta growled. Bulma had to laugh at how stupid that  
sounded, coming from *Vegeta* of all people. He was the one squeezing her poor wrists  
to death, and he had the nerve to tell someone else to leave her alone!   
  
"Well I *want* to know where Pan and Goten are," Gohan said icily, "Now, Bulma,  
where are they?"  
  
To Bulma's surprise, Vegeta didn't argue with Gohan - he actually turned his attention  
toward Bulma and waited for an answer. He did this only because he knew that he was  
creating a diversion for her - and he didn't want to do that, because he wanted an answer.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan stared at the now out-of-ideas-Bulma. She shifted uncomfortably and  
laughed nervously. "Well....," she began, "this is gonna sound... 'out of this world'," she  
punned, laughing nervously still. She didn't expect them to pick up on the real meaning of  
the words.  
  
"WHAT?!," they yelled together, "They're in SPACE?!?!"  
  
Bulma scrunched up her face. Now how did they do that? "Yeah," she said, still in  
disbelief that two Saiyans could actually figure out what she meant. 'Maybe I was too  
obvious in my little pun there,' she thought disappointedly, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
Back In Space.....  
  
Pan had Trunks pinned in the Gravity Room......(in a nice position, might I add)  
"Are you going to concentrate now?" she asked. Obviously he couldn't concentrate on  
anything other than the way they were positioned. "Do I have to concentrate on fighting?"  
he asked.  
  
Pan stared into his eyes - looked into him. Here was the one person she had loved so  
deeply all of her life, the one person who had stolen her heart...and she didn't want it back.   
He could keep it, as long as she could have his. She knew that she already did though.   
"No," she said finally, answering his question as a smile formed on her lips, "you don't  
have to."   
  
Trunks fixed his fake pained expression into a smile as well. "Good," he said, "I'm glad.   
Now I can concentrate on other things."  
  
"Like?," she asked, smirking.   
  
"As if you didn't know," Trunks said, returning her smirk.   
  
Before Pan knew it, she was pinned under Trunks. She giggled as he began to kiss her. It  
was the greatest feeling that either had ever felt. It was something so right, something that  
they had each wanted for a long time without even knowing it. A few minutes later, when  
they finally broke for air, they were gasping for breath and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"That was possibly the most beautiful feeling I've ever felt," Pan said, smiling and pushing  
his hair away from his face.  
  
"You wanna feel more?," he asked, smirking.  
  
Pan nodded and licked her lips seductively before they began another passionate kiss.   
They finally broke to the sound of....silence. They gave each other suspicious looks as  
they wondered why it was so quiet - weren't they on the same ship as the 'loudmouth' Bra  
and the usually 'accident-prone' Goten?   
  
Trunks nuzzled Pan's neck and whispered in her ear, "How about we continue this later?"   
She nodded and gave him one final kiss before they headed up the stairs and to the tv  
room, where they had last left Goten and Bra.   
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
Goten grabbed her back quickly and turned her so she was lying on the couch. He then put  
his elbows on either side of her head as well as his legs on either side of hers. "We could  
sleep...or..." He was interrupted however as Bra leaned forward and kissed him, surprising  
both of them.  
  
After a few seconds, Bra broke the kiss. "Gosh, Goten I'm so sorry," she said quickly,  
pushing him off of her and walking across the room. "I don't know what came over me!   
Oh Kami - I'm so sorry - please forgive me Goten, I-"  
  
Goten walked up to her and kissed her again. At first she was a little surprised, but  
enjoyed the kiss thoroughly and was glad that Goten felt the same way. All too soon,  
Goten broke the kiss, leaving both their lips hungry for more.  
  
"Gee, Bra, I'm sorry," Goten said in mock seriousness with a twinkle in his eye, "I don't  
know what came over me. Maybe you're so beautiful. Or maybe my lips were lonely and  
wanted yours' company. Or *maybe* I love you, and you are the best thing to ever jump  
out and grab my heart.....yes, that must be it."  
  
Bra stood there, speechless for a moment, before Goten gently touched her cheek and  
began to kiss her again. She wrapped her hands around his neck and returned the kiss,  
pouring herself into it.  
  
"AHEM," Trunks said. He and Pan were standing in the doorway. They had just come  
upstairs from the gravity room, and Trunks suddenly didn't look happy anymore.  
  
Bra didn't notice this though, she blushed a little bit and looked at Pan, who had started  
giggling. Pan began to casually walk to her room, waving a hand in the air that motioned  
for Bra to follow her.  
  
"Come on, Bra," she said happily, "Let's go to my room - I want *details* missy!"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and ran past Trunks to catch up with Pan, who was already halfway to  
her room. Bra couldn't wait to tell her what had happened - she had a feeling that Pan  
had known all along about Goten's feelings. And if she knew her brother (and she did),  
then she was sure that something had happened between him and Pan when they were in  
the gravity room.... and she wanted to find out just what that was.   
  
"GOTEN," Trunks said through clenched teeth. Goten looked at him quizzically. "That's  
my sister you know."  
  
"I know that Trunks," Goten said, then narrowed his eyes. "And that's my niece you were  
with...exactly what were you two doing down there?"  
  
"Look, that's different," Trunks said, calming down a bit though he was still angry, "she's  
my *sister*, Pan's your *neice*. I don't want you doing anything to Bra."  
  
"Well I don't want you doing anything to Pan," Goten argued, "She may be my niece but  
she's as close to me as a sister would be. And she's too young."  
  
"She's 18!"  
  
"Leave my niece alone," Goten growled.  
  
"Leave my sister alone," Trunks growled back.  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment, trying to figure out what to do.   
Bra was, and would always be, Trunks' little sister. She was still young, still innocent. He  
didn't want to see her doing things that she shouldn't be doing. And with his best friend,  
nonetheless. Deep down, he knew that she was a responsible person with a good head on  
her shoulders, but it was still hard to see her with Goten....because, well, that was his little  
sister. She would always be a baby in his eyes. And he had to take care of her. Nothing  
could ever happen to her while he was around.  
Pan was, and always would be, Goten's niece (and nearly his sister). Goten saw her as a  
young, rash girl who was strong, but......well, young. And his niece. His little niece. His  
brother's daughter. How could he let her do, er, things with Trunks? With his *best  
friend*?! He didn't remember her growing up, to him she was still his brother's little  
baby. Still his little niece, who he had to protect.   
  
Goten and Trunks continued to stare at each other. Neither knew what to do. They  
didn't want their sister/niece to grow up.....but that was something that they couldn't even  
admit to themselves yet. But at the same time, they wanted to be able to be with the girl  
they loved and be able to kiss her...and more. And still, at the same time, they didn't want  
to ruin their age-old friendship. It had taken years to make....and it couldn't possibly take  
minutes to break - or could it?  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Well Meg - that's what you have to work with. I don't think it's too cruel. (I really  
don't!) And sorry I couldn't get this chapter up earlier today - I was watching Forrest  
Gump and then I had to be the Easter Bunny. Mommy quit. But that's okay, I gave  
myself a little extra candy for my trouble. hehe!  
  
Okay everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! I bet you all can't wait to see what Meg  
writes. You never know with her....   
  
And everyone be nice to Hanita-chan. The poor girl has been dangling from cliffs for a  
while now. (I like to pretend that its not my fault. Please humor me so I can continue to  
believe this.)   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
Did I mention that Meg and I LOVE to read reviews? They give us (da da da)  
WARM FUZZIES!!!  



	16. News and Growls (by Meg)

  
Authors notes: Hey Jen, Great Chapter! I just love where you left off. This might take a while to figure out though. Just what am I supposed to do with the parents? Should I send them in to space? Or... Ooooo I have an Idea now!! hehehe  
  
  
"WHAT?!," they yelled together, "They're in SPACE?!?!"  
  
Bulma scrunched up her face. Now how did they do that? "Yeah," she said, still in disbelief that two Saiyans could actually figure out what she meant. 'Maybe I was too obvious in my little pun there,' she thought disappointedly, shaking her head.  
  
Bulma looked up and noticed that the two Saiyans were frozen in thought. 'Might as well take advantage of this.' she thought and carefully slipped out of the kitchen. 'What to do? What to do?' she thought and analyzed the situation.  
  
Bulma paced her lab thinking and glanced over at the two Saiyans every once in a while to make sure they weren't going to suddenly appear behind her and scare her to death.  
  
'As soon as they get out of shock they will most likely ask questions like, Bulma, how did they get into space? And then they will probably make me build a space ship for them too. Oh great, what have you gotten yourself into?'  
  
She paced her lab trying to decide on her next course of action. Her eyes lit up when she noticed an object in the corner. 'Might as well warn the kids.'   
  
  
Back in space...  
  
Goten and Trunks continued to stare at each other. Neither knew what to do. They didn't want their sister/niece to grow up...but that was something that they couldn't even admit to themselves yet. But at the same time, they wanted to be able to be with the girl they loved and be able to kiss her...and more. And still, at the same time, they didn't want to ruin their age-old friendship. It had taken years to make....and it couldn't possibly take minutes to break - or could it?  
  
Back in Pan's room...  
  
"So, I see you have a thing for my Uncle?" said Pan in mock seriousness.  
  
Bra blushed, "Well, we did sort of kiss. You're not going to be weird about this are you? I mean, you wouldn't hate your best friend if she got involved with your Uncle would you?" She pouted her bottom lip.  
  
Pan laughed, "I won't hate you! I'm happy for you. I just have one question...Would you hate your best friend if she got involved with your brother?"  
  
Bra's eyes widened in shock and she giggled. "It's about time. Geez, you have both been in love with each other for the longest time and just never admitted it to each other. So how did it happen?"  
  
"Well, we were sparing and he was being over protective like he didn't want to hurt me so I pinned him down to the ground and demanded that he pay attention. He sort of rolled me over and we kissed."  
  
Bra giggled, "How sweet."  
  
"Well? How exactly did you and my Uncle get together?" asked Pan who noticed a blush stain Bra's cheeks/.  
  
"I don't know, we were just bored and he sort of pinned me to the couch. I leaned up and kissed him then pushed him away because I wasn't sure how he felt. He got up and kissed me though and that's when you and my brother walked into the room."  
  
Pan giggled, "And that's why your brother is at my Uncles neck right now probably. You want to know my bet? I bet that Trunks doesn't want Goten to touch you because you are his sister and he still sees you as a baby, and Goten doesn't want Trunks to touch me because he also thinks I'm a child."  
  
Bra laughed ands walked to the hallway. "Come on, we should go save them from each other."  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling if we don't get up there soon they might do something that they'll regret."  
  
The two girls walked back to the living area. Both silently wondering what they would say to their relatives in order to get them to listen and understand. Bra knew her brother was mad because he had the same sparks in his eyes that he always gets when he is angry. If Trunks was angry then they both knew that Goten would eventually become angry as well.  
  
They both entered the room and noticed the guys staring at each other deep in thought. Bra looked at Pan and shrugged her shoulders. She tried not to laugh as she noticed a faint growl coming out of her brother's throat. She noticed that Goten was growling too but she found his growl slightly interesting. 'Note to self, ask him to growl more often. That sounds cool!'  
  
Each girl walked up behind their relative and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Trunks. Don't say a word until I finish ok?"  
  
"Bu..." Trunks tried to speak but Bra gave him a version of her death glare. They both tensed when they heard a loud noise coming from their friends but soon ignored it.  
  
"Trunks, you are my brother and I love you. I will always love you. But sometimes you can be such an ass. If you don't want me to date Goten then you can just kiss my ass because I am not a little child anymore, and I deserve the chance to make my own decisions regarding who I do or do not date."  
  
Trunks looked at Bra wide eyed. "But...Your my sister."  
  
Bra smirked, "Well, if you don't let your best friend date your sister, than I'm afraid I can not allow my best friend to date my brother."  
  
Bra almost laughed at her own genius and noticed that her idea had worked because of the look on her brother's face.  
  
Trunks' eyes went even wider and Bra smiled. "Just like I thought. Give it a break Trunks." Bra patted him on the shoulder.  
  
When Pan walked up to Goten she couldn't decide weather she should slap him for interrupting her love life, or if she should try and talk this out calmly. 'Pan, you don't know if he was actually trying to stop Trunks from dating you...oh what am I talking about, of course he was being over protective.' When she got closer she noticed the same growling sound that Bra did. 'Hey that sounds cool. I must get Trunks to do that later, it sounds really neat. Oh wait Pan, you're angry, you need to be angry...'  
  
Pan's hand reached out and soon Goten's cheek was red. "Goten, I don't know why you are being overprotective, but you need to stop. You have no right to interfere with my decisions. You are starting to act like my father Goten, and that is really starting to worry me." She started to smile at the end because of Goten's horrified look.  
  
"Pan. I'll let you date Trunks, just don't ever say that I'm acting like your father again."  
  
Pan giggled but then turned serious. "You'll *let* me?"  
  
"Ok, I won't stop you. " he corrected himself before his other cheek would be red.  
  
They turned to face the others at the same time as they turned.  
  
Bra took one look at Goten and noticed his red cheek. She walked up to him and let her finger draw the outline of Pan's hand. After giving Pan a fake death glare she leaned upwards and kissed his cheek. Goten blushed and turned his head so her lips hit his instead of his cheek.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks as he watched his sister and best friend flirt and kiss. She laughed and brought Trunks out of his thoughts. Pan walked forward and put her arms around his neck, letting her nose touch his.  
  
"So is everything ok between us?" she asked and shivered as she felt his breath on her face.  
  
"Yes" he breathed huskily and bent forward to kiss her lips.  
  
"AHEM" said a voice that snapped all four of them out of their kisses. They all looked at each other accusingly and were only met with more accusing eyes.  
  
"Over here" said the voice and they all turned around to stare into a huge picture of Bulma.  
  
"So...I see you kids are having fun."  
  
Bulma laughed as she saw all of them blush. "What? Did I surprise you? Oh, I suppose that I didn't mention this little device to communicate with. Well, I just thought that I'd give you a call."  
  
Bra was the first to snap out of surprise and she immediately glared at her mother who just laughed. "Mom, is there a purpose to this call?"  
  
Bulma suddenly became very serious, "Yes, I have to hurry up before your fathers snap out of their trines and realize that I am talking to you kids. You see...your parents sort of figured out where you are, and I'm pretty sure that they will make me build a space ship for them too. That means that you guys will have to leave. I don't care where you go, in fact you probably shouldn't tell me because I might let it slip."  
  
"Is that how they found out where we are in the first place?" asked Trunks who put his arm around Pan. Pan was getting frightened at the thought of what Vegeta or her father would do to them if they found them.  
  
Bulma just turned her head and looked back, "Look, they're snapping out of their shock. Good luck."  
  
The screen went blank and the four Saiyans looked at each other. "Oh great, we're in deep trouble if they find us."  
  
Trunks just smirked, "So we won't let them"  
  
He looked at Pan who had lifted her eyebrow and was about to question him when he walked to the computer room. His shipmates followed him and they all stared in disbelief as he punched in coordinates to the computer and turned back towards his friends.  
  
"Now we are off to a planet. It's a little ways away from here; my guess is it will be about 4 days till we get there. So we can just relax till then..."  
  
Pan was back next to him and had her arms wrapped around him. "Can we continue what we started earlier?" she whispered into his ear and he smirked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"One question though. Do you think you can do that growl again? It was really sexy..." She was silenced by a stern look from Trunks and soon a deep kiss. When he pulled away he growled low in his throat and started to walk towards her. Pan took a step back with every step he took forward.  
  
"Trunks, stop it, you're scaring me now. Trunks...Ok that growl is so sexy but it is starting to make me feel like your hunting me."  
  
She took another step back and he took another one forward. "Maybe I am..."  
  
Little did they know that Goten had already approached Bra and pulled her out of the room while kissing her.  
  
"Goten? Why don't we continue what we were doing earlier?" smirked Bra who had led Goten towards the living room.  
  
"Continue what?" he asked and then grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "Continue this?" His lips pressed against hers.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Bulma quickly turned off the video screen and with a quick thought smashed it open with the nearest object, which happened to be her hand. 'Oh great, I guess that shows how much I'm thinking today' she thought as she held her bleeding hand.  
  
With a sigh she turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Holding her hand under the sink she washed it and wrapped a bandage around it. Looking back towards her husband and friend she sighed and saw they were both still frozen in shock.  
  
She walked back in front of them taking the same position and wondered how long they would be out of it.  
  
"Ah-hem," she cleared her throat and amusedly watched the two Saiyans snap back to reality and stare at her.  
  
'Will he ask what I think he's going to ask?' she thought.  
  
"Bulma...Just how exactly did our children end up in space?" growled Vegeta.  
  
Bulma laughed and received strange looks from both Saiyans. "You...you...you asked just...just what I thought...you...would ask." she still laughed until Vegeta grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the wall.  
  
"Ow" she complained and lifted her bandage hand to try and remove his hand.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta both eyed the white bandage that circled Bulmas hand. "What happened?" asked Gohan.  
  
'Oh great, how am I going to explain this?' she thought. "Yeah, that wasn't there a minute ago," said a confused Vegeta.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok Jen, I'm done. I hope you enjoy writing the next chapter. I keep going back to this and adding more every once in a while to make it longer. And by the way, I did not steal Hanita-Chan's ice cream. I saw you there when it disappeared, so either you took it, or she ate it and just said that I did so you would leave her some too...hmm.... We're on to you Hanita-chan!!! But I suppose we deserve you taking our ice cream since it is our fault that we keep making those cliffs that you trip over all the time. Well I got the chapter out pretty fast so I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  



	17. Not Exactly Broken (by Jen)

Meg - thanks for not leaving any 'really-bad-for-me-to-continue-writing-cliffhangers' that  
time. PHEW! I shouldn't have *too* much trouble with this chapter.....well, I might have  
trouble emotionally because my fishy Roy died! Now Siggy is lonely in his lil fishbowl.   
It's so sad! I'm thinkin of cremating Roy when we go to the zoo with my bio class on the  
18th. How does that sound? I'll get Eddie to do it, since I trust him with piercing my ears  
and all I guess I can trust him with a lighter and my dead fish, right? lol - R.I.P, ROY!  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
"Bulma...Just how exactly did our children end up in space?" growled Vegeta.  
  
Bulma laughed and received strange looks from both Saiyans. "You...you...you asked  
just...just what I thought...you...would ask." she still laughed until Vegeta grabbed her  
shoulder and slammed her into the wall.  
  
"Ow" she complained and lifted her bandage hand to try and remove his hand.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta both eyed the white bandage that circled Bulmas hand. "What  
happened?" asked Gohan.  
  
'Oh great, how am I going to explain this?' she thought. "Yeah, that wasn't there a minute  
ago," said a confused Vegeta.  
  
"Uhh....," Bulma searched her genius mind for some kind of very clever answer. She  
knew that what she needed was a miracle. With Vegeta and Gohan's eyes boring into her  
right now, she found that she couldn't locate a single good answer in her stammering  
thoughts.   
  
"WELL?!," Vegeta demanded, growing impatient. Gohan continued to stare menacingly.  
  
"Uhh.....," Bulma croaked. She needed to get out of this *now*, before she slipped any  
more. "Is that food I smell?," she asked, and mentally slapped herself for seeming so  
obviously suspicious and uncomfortable.  
  
"No," Vegeta said, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I uh, think it is," Bulma said, inching away slightly. She became annoyed at Vegeta's  
grasp on her wrists, and suddenly got more angry then she was scared. "Vegeta, let go of  
my wrists, you asshole," Bulma said with more of her normal attitude. Bulma and Vegeta  
always had their exchange of words and names - it was just their way of saying 'I love  
you'.... Or something like that.  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath. "Woman," he said, looking at her. He seemed......  
amused? Bulma's eyes widened. 'Oh no, what is he planning?!,' she thought frantically.   
"Woman," he said again, almost smugly, "Let's go take a look at that lab of yours."  
  
"W-why would we want to do that, Vegeta?," Bulma tried to ask coolly.  
  
"Because you're a crazy 'genius' who doesn't know when to stop," Vegeta growled as he  
pulled her toward her lab. Gohan followed from a distance, with his arms stubbornly  
crossed over his chest.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta nearly dragged her to her lab. "I can walk just fine  
without your help you know," she said sarcastically. He shot her a nice little glare and  
continued to pull her as he walked into the lab.   
  
Once in there, he was awed at the inventions all over the place and didn't notice his own  
dropped jaw. He admitted to himself that he had maybe been in Bulma's lab only a  
handful of times, and those times he hadn't taken notice to all of the inventions and tools  
strewn all over the place - instead he demanded food or attention. He snapped out of his  
amazement and shut his mouth again before Bulma could see, but he was too late.  
  
"So you like what you see, Vegeta?," Bulma asked - it was her turn to be amused. He  
grunted and began his search of the lab. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for  
though. But then he found it. A smashed video screen....with drops of blood around it.   
Bulma gasped and bit her lip nervously, backing toward the door hoping no one would  
notice.  
  
"Where are you going?," Vegeta demanded menacingly without even looking up, "You  
can't go without telling me just what the hell this is...er, was, woman! Now get your ass  
back here and explain!"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, Vegeta. You know, I really don't have to tell you  
*anything*," Bulma said with a lot of her usual attitude in her voice.   
  
Vegeta narrowed her eyes at her. Gohan walked over to the video screen and examined it  
though.   
  
"This is a screen that can be used to contact any Capsule Corp ship in space," he  
concluded.  
  
"How can you tell?!," Vegeta barked.  
  
"Well," Gohan said in a low, hateful voice, "the types of receivers inside are the kind that  
receive messages from outer space. And since it is freshly smashed," he glared at Bulma,  
"it must be able to reach the ship that Pan and Goten are on....and your 'brats' as well."  
  
Vegeta snorted in disgust. "You aren't a warrior," he said, "you're a smart-ass sissy."  
  
Gohan's temper began to rise but he didn't do anything on account of Bulma standing  
there screaming at them.  
  
"If you want to FIGHT," she yelled, "then get the HELL out of my LAB!"  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked back at the video communicator. "Hmm," he said  
thoughtfully, forgetting his rage because of his new discovery, "This isn't badly smashed.   
It can be fixed with a new screen."  
  
"It can?," Bulma squeaked.  
  
Gohan smirked and looked back at Bulma. "Yes," he said, "it can."  
  
"DAMN!," Bulma cursed, "You are both *such* ASSHOLES! You know that?!"  
  
Gohan let out an evil laugh, and Vegeta smirked at his mate. "I'll have this fixed in, oh,  
five minutes," Gohan said, stressing the 'five minutes' so that Bulma would kick herself  
for not doing a better job destroying it.   
  
"Good thing you are so weak," Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"Oh go to hell," she muttered.   
  
Five minutes later, Gohan had the video communicator fixed, true to his word. He  
proudly set it up and locked into the signal that it had last used, which was the signal to  
the ship that Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan were on.  
  
  
  
  
Back on the ship.....  
  
Pan sighed contentedly in Trunks' arms. Bra was with Goten on the other couch, with her  
head in his lap as she laid on the couch. They were all watching a movie, since the TV  
could only get German TV channels, thanks to Trunks and his 'genius' programming.   
  
Pan looked over at Goten and Bra, who were majorly making out now, then she looked  
back at Trunks. "I'm glad you don't mind," she said.   
  
"Hmm?," Trunks asked.  
  
"About Goten and your sister," she said. Trunks looked over at them and shrugged.  
  
"I guess it will take some getting used to," he said, looking back at Pan, "but....it's worth  
it. Bra is happy...I am happy....we're all happy now."   
  
Pan smiled. "Glad you feel that way," she said, and kissed longingly up his neck a few  
times until she reached his lips. Then they shared a sweet, long, passionate kiss. Inside  
they were all the happiest that they had ever been - there was no opposition to their  
relationships up here in space - they were completely alone to live how they wanted.  
  
As they continued to put more passion into their kisses, they didn't even notice the video  
screen turn on once again......  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Readers, I am SOOO sorry about this cliffhanger. I was feelin kinda evil, ya know?   
Hanita-chan, Hanita-chan.....what are we going to do with you? You need a parachute or  
something.  
  
And last but not least - Meg......   
HAHAHAHA HA HA HA!   
That's all I have to say to you, Meg. Hahahaha! Have fun with the next chapter! I  
REALLY can't wait to find out what happens! And DON'T YOU DARE avoid it! I've  
got my plane tickets ::strokes tickets possessively:: and I'm armed with.....uh.....some kind  
of evil weapon!! (not a flame-thrower - that's your weapon of choice!)  
  
  
Oh my goodness.......  
DO YOU SEE IT? That little.....box? Down there?   
I think it is for....COULD IT BE - REVIEWING?!   
Hehe - Please REVIEW and tell us what you think so far! We accept ideas too, since we  
don't have any kind of plan for this story yet. hehe THANKS! 


	18. Broken for sure (by Meg)

Vegeta and Gohan's eyes rose in horror at the sight of their children kissing each other. Vegeta growled low in his throat and Bulma recognized the look in his eyes. She quickly darted out the door to warn the other women of the new events.  
  
Gohan's mind swirled at the sight of his daughter, his precious little baby making out with one of the people he hated the most. To him there was no doubt that Trunks was using his daughter. His mind ached at the thought of his daughter helpless and alone with him making moves and advances towards her that she didn't know how to react to. At the moment Gohan felt like killing Trunks instantly.  
  
His mind next wandered over to his brother. Instantly the sight of his brother and Bra so happy in each other's arms as they kissed made his blood boil. The knowledge that Bra had also seduced Goten and was planning to harm him made him feel like harming Vegeta as well. This was all Vegeta's fault. If Vegeta had just apologized, or not said anything in the first place none of this would have happened and the 'kids' would still be on Earth, where he could protect them.  
  
Pan felt the Ki of her father rise suddenly as well as everyone else and they all fell over onto the floor and stood up quickly. That was when they noticed the huge picture of their fathers (Well in Goten's case his brother).   
  
"Eh, hehe Daddy? Uhmmm what's up?" Asked Pan who glanced nervously at Trunks.   
  
"Pan, Goten, you are in SO much trouble, and you can bet that you will definitely never see Trunks and Bra again. Now I order you to get back here NOW"  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was thinking similar to Gohan. In his eyes the stupid spawn of Kakkarot was using his sweet little Princess. He knew that if he ever saw Goten again the chances of his survival would be zero. His eyes then glanced to Pan and Trunks. He smirked at the idea that Trunks was using Pan as well. But he became angry again when he realized that his worthless son had done nothing to protect his princess from harm. If one hair on Bra's head was harmed...  
  
Bra looked at Trunks and then back at her father. Vegeta hadn't said anything yet, and that was probably a bad sign. While Gohan continued to argue with his brother and daughter as they argued back Vegeta continued to stare at his brats with his usual scowl gracing his face. This time his frown seemed deeper. Vegeta couldn't stay quiet for long. His eyes jerked over to his son and he growled.  
  
"Trunks? How worthless can you be? You're not even protecting your sister! Well, at least your using Pan."  
  
The mumbling fights in the son family could barely be understood. They sounded more like a long stream of curses and mumbling yells than anything in the human language. Meanwhile Bra continued to look at her father. She noticed Trunks walking towards the other side of the room quickly.  
  
"Trunks? How worthless can you be? You're not even protecting your sister! Well, at least your using Pan."  
  
"Say goodbye" Trunks commanded quickly and then cut a wire that connected the screen to the ship before anyone could realize what happened. The screen went black.  
  
Pan and Goten looked visibly relieved. Pan walked over to Trunks and they hugged. "Your father thinks your using me?" she asked while feeling tears come to the corners of her eyes. "Everything will be ok," he whispered into her ear. "No, if your father thinks that then mine will..." Trunks silenced her with a gentle kiss.  
  
Meanwhile Goten had quickly been at Bra's side to comfort her. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you, or take us away from each other," he whispered into her ear and Bra kissed his cheek before turning towards her brother and best friend.   
  
"Can they get the transmission back?" asked Bra as she worriedly looked back towards the broken wire.  
  
"Nope, we cut the connection on this side. They can't reach us unless we fix the wire. There is no way for them to know where we are or where we're going. So, we are safe for now."  
  
Trunks reassuringly slipped his arm around Pans waist. All of the demi-Saiyans were still worried and frightened as they could still feel their fathers piercing gaze dig deep inside of them.  
  
"So...What should we do now?"   
  
The four of them glanced at each other nervously. The mood for cuddling and kissing had already been ruined, and they just felt odd in the room where their fathers made it very clear how angry they were. They were all still tense as they could still feel their fathers Ki's going over the roof, and very shortly they felt Goku's join.  
  
Pan tightened her grip around Trunks waist and buried her face into his chest. "Trunks" she whispered.  
  
"There has to be something to do. We really should get our minds off of this situation," said Goten.  
  
Trunks smirked as his eyes lit up with an idea. "We have some board games downstairs. Why don't we try one out?" Everyone became even more frightened as they noticed Trunks smirk. "Trunks? What are you planning?" asked Pan who slowly loosened her grip around him and tried to step away.  
  
Trunks grabbed Pans arm and motioned Goten and Bra to follow them. Trunks pulled an unwilling Pan along, as Bra and Goten followed curiously, but equally frightened. They all walked down to the bedrooms and sat inside Bra's since it was the cleanest...  
  
Trunks left them shortly and they all glanced at each other. "Do you know what he's planning?" asked Pan. Bra shook her head and Goten just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
With in a couple of minutes Trunks returned with something behind his back. Everyone quirked their eyebrows in an unasked question and Pan stood on her toes to try and see behind his back. "What are you hiding?" she asked extremely curious because his eyes were lit up like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
"Now, I want you to keep an open mind about this, it's just something to pass the time. Mom stuck it on the ship when I wasn't looking. I figured it would only be something for a last resort..."  
  
"Trunks? Just show us the damn board game!!"  
  
Trunks sighed and pulled it out from behind his back. All of them opened their eyes wide in shock at what was in his hands. Pan was the first to be able to speak.   
  
"Trunks that's...You do realize what that is right? I mean, how exactly are we supposed to play this? We're not even married!"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
Meanwhile on Earth...  
  
Gohan was still yelling at his children when all of the sudden the screen went black. "...What happened?"  
  
Vegeta scowled, "If you weren't so busy yelling you would have noticed that my son was messing with some wire."  
  
"Don't tell me he cut the transmission..." Gohan messed furiously with the buttons but was unable to reconnect.  
  
At that moment Goku walked into the room. He had been sitting at home eating some food that Chichi had cooked when Bulma opened the door and ran inside. "They...They're talking to the kids. They found out I sent them to space."  
  
Now Goku was really mad, and his Ki skyrocketed as well. "Can I talk to the kids?" he tried to say while keeping his anger in check.   
  
"The connection was lost." Gohan answered angrily. Goku lifted an eyebrow. "How exactly did that happen?" he asked.  
  
"My brat cut the wire." answered Vegeta as he looked around the room and noticed that the woman wasn't there.  
  
"Bulma is talking to Chichi and Videl," answered Goku. The three men walked out of the house and towards one of the capsule houses.  
  
They entered the room and noticed that their wives were all sitting around the table. Everyone was quiet for a while, wondering exactly how to solve this problem.  
  
Videl looked up and noticed her husband in deep thought. To her she supported her husband with everything, but in this case she couldn't exactly understand. She could sympathize with the fact that they might want an apology, but she couldn't comprehend why this had gone so far.  
  
The other wives felt the same way. Chichi wanted her baby home; she wanted her Goku back to the way he was. She wanted her son to be reasonable like he used to. To her they weren't even the same people she had always known. They were blinded by some sort of rage and arrogance that she couldn't understand. 'Must be those damned Saiyan genes.'  
  
Goku was the only one of the men who had calmed down and wasn't fuming. Unlike Gohan and Vegeta who had closed their minds just to fume, Goku had begun to calm down. He was trying to rationalize out his thoughts and emotions when he felt something tugging him. For a moment he didn't recognize it, but then realized it was his bond with his wife.   
  
Goku was startled. It had been awhile since he could feel her...Was it a week?...A day?...then he realized that it was at the start of the whole fighting. Had it really been that long? He opened his mind to the link between him and suddenly felt all the pain she was experiencing.   
  
'What has happened to them' He curiously looked up before realizing that he was hearing her thoughts. 'My baby has changed so much, and now my husband has too, I feel like I don't even know them anymore.' Goku was confused. How could she not know them? They hadn't changed that much had they? He decided to think about it later as soon as Vegeta's voice cut through the air and silence like a sharp knife.  
  
"You will build us a space ship woman, or you will get them to land."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I know I usually do these before the chapter but most of you were wanting this quickly so I decided to just start writing first. I'm sorry this took so long. I don't have a real excuse other than writers block. Jen is leaving on 4/20 for Florida, and will be gone for a week. So there won't be another chapter unless people tell me to write another one before she gets back.  
  
Sorry Hanita-chan. I don't hate you!!! I'm sorry about the cliff-hanging thing. We're also sorry about the whole ice cream and mocha's (for those of you who don't understand, read the reviews.)  
  
Well Jen, was that good enough for you? Just to let everyone know, she already knows what the game they play will be, hehehehe this will be good!!!  
  
  
Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter!! I'm so proud of our reviewers; we have regular readers and everything. Somehow we jumped from a small story with about 42 reviews, to 102!!!!   
  
To everyone who has reviewed, THANKS!!!! And to those of you, who haven't, shame, shame, shame!!! If you don't want to be shamed then use that simple little convenient box below these very words you're taking the time to read, and write a review!!! Go on...you know you want too...It's been bugging you...you just want to jump out and give us wonderful reviews...go ahead...we'd appreciate it...  



	19. Playing Games & Cooling Off (by Jen)

I'M HOME!  
And it feels so good!  
  
Florida was great everyone, I highly recommend going. My sister and I even went to  
Hard Rock Live to see MXPX and Good Charlotte! It was lots of fun, but now I am glad  
to be home and writing another chapter for you all. Soooo sorry to keep you waiting! I  
did a little research on the board game of choice for this chapter though, (hehe) so with no  
further ado, I give you.....  
  
CHAPTER 19.....  
  
"Now, I want you to keep an open mind about this, it's just something to pass the time.  
Mom stuck it on the ship when I wasn't looking. I figured it would only be something for a  
last resort..."  
  
"Trunks? Just show us the damn board game!!"  
  
Trunks sighed and pulled it out from behind his back. All of them opened their eyes wide  
in shock at what was in his hands. Pan was the first to be able to speak.   
  
"Trunks that's...You do realize what that is right? I mean, how exactly are we supposed to  
play this? We're not even married!"  
  
Trunks smirked devilishly at Pan. "Well," he said, setting the game on the coffee table in  
front of the couches, "This game sure is fun."  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes at him, trying to pretend to be mad, but she just couldn't. She  
burst out giggling within a few seconds and plopped down on Trunks' lap, purposely  
making it so that he couldn't set up the game. "Okay, so how do you play..........  
honeybunch?"   
  
Trunks smiled. "You'll see," he said and gently moved her off his lap so that he could  
finish setting up the game.  
  
"Trunks," Bra said, shaking her head in mock seriousness, "You had this all planned out,  
didn't you?"  
  
"I bet he did," Goten chimed in.  
  
Trunks merely shrugged as he continued setting up the game, leaving all to wonder.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Goten said laughing.  
  
"Sounds like you know him well," Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, you should be on his team, Goten," Pan joked.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Bra laughed. "I say we play our own way....and we'll switch the teams  
around a few times."  
  
"I like it," Pan said michievously, "Do continue."  
  
"Sure," she said, and glanced toward her brother, who had his eyebrows raised, before  
continuing, "First round will be me and Trunks on a team, Pan and Goten on the other.   
Then we'll switch it to Trunks and Goten, me and Pan. Then the final round will be me  
and Goten, Trunks and Pan." Bra interrupted her own train of thought suddenly,  
"Ohmygosh that sounds so cute - Trunks and Pan! Do you realize that, Pan? You're  
practically my sister-in-law!"  
  
Pan laughed, "Well...." Trunks nuzzled her ear and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I want you to be..." he whispered. She looked up at him suddenly, her heart skipping a  
beat, and he quickly continued, "...Eventually, Pan, someday....soon." She smiled and  
curled back into his arms. She was glad to know that they could take their time, even  
though she also knew that marriage was inevitable.   
  
"I want me to be too," Pan said.  
  
Bra squealed with delight. "Oooh Goten isn't this great?!" She looked at him with wide,  
excited eyes. He returned it with a deep gaze and a warm smile that told Bra exactly what  
he was thinking. She looked at him happily.  
  
"Eventually," he said smiling.  
  
Bra smiled and launched herself into his arms, knocking him backwards on the couch.   
"You're a sweetie, Goten," she said, rubbing her nose on his, "my sweetie." This was  
returned with the usual Son smile and head rub.  
  
"Are we gonna play or what?," Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure," Bra said after a minute. Everyone gathered around the couch and it was soon  
decided that they weren't going to really play by the rules, since they really weren't  
married anyway. They were just gonna take the questions and ask each other, which was  
decidedly more fun anyway.  
  
"Okay, Trunks and Goten," Bra said with a card in her hand. Pan was looking over her  
shoulder, trying to hide her smile and stifle her laughter. "Write your answers down, and  
DON'T cheat! Umm, here we go - Which one of your partner's acquaintances is most  
annoying?"  
  
Trunks and Goten sat there thoughtfully. To earn a point, all four of their answers had to  
match. (for example, Trunks writes his answer and then what he thinks Goten's answer  
will be, while Goten does the same for Trunks). Their faces quickly brightened and they  
turned away from each other and began to write on the paper.  
  
"Okay, let's see what you have," Pan said, taking their papers. She raised her eyebrows at  
what she saw. "ALL Marron?!"  
  
"Alright!," Trunks and Goten shouted, giving each other a high five. "One point for us!"  
  
"Marron?," the girls repeated, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Oh, well....," Goten began. Trunks picked up where he left off, "Marron is cool and all...  
but it's just that to us, she's annoying, because she constantly is hanging all over us. AND  
she takes up some of your time that you could be spending with us."  
  
"Ooh, smooth talker," Pan commented.  
  
"I know," Trunks said. After Bra gave him a 'look', he quickly continued. "Uhh, okay,  
let's see, that was one point for me and Goten. So now its your turn."  
  
"What a genius!," Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay okay, here we go," Goten interrupted, "Let's see, ladies....Ahh, here's a good one."   
He finished fumbling with the cards and held one up triumphantly. Trunks looked over his  
shoulder and smiled as he looked at his sister and Pan.   
  
  
  
Back on Earth....  
Goku was the only one of the men who had calmed down and wasn't fuming. Unlike  
Gohan and Vegeta who had closed their minds just to fume, Goku had begun to calm  
down. He was trying to rationalize out his thoughts and emotions when he felt something  
tugging him. For a moment he didn't recognize it, but then realized it was his bond with  
his wife.   
  
Goku was startled. It had been awhile since he could feel her...Was it a week?...A  
day?...then he realized that it was at the start of the whole fighting. Had it really been that  
long? He opened his mind to the link between him and suddenly felt all the pain she was  
experiencing.   
  
'What has happened to them' He curiously looked up before realizing that he was hearing  
her thoughts. 'My baby has changed so much, and now my husband has too, I feel like I  
don't even know them anymore.' Goku was confused. How could she not know them?  
They hadn't changed that much had they? He decided to think about it later as soon as  
Vegeta's voice cut through the air and silence like a sharp knife.  
  
"You will build us a space ship woman, or you will get them to land."  
  
"I can't get them to land, Trunks cut the wire," Bulma said.   
  
"Then as I said, you will build us a space ship," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not until you all calm down! This is utterly ridiculous the way you are all carrying on!   
You're like a bunch of spoiled children!," Bulma ranted, but before you could say more  
Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"SPEAKING of children, woman," he said in a low, deathly voice which got louder as he  
went on, "OURS are up in space! SPACE! And do you have any idea what they're doing  
up there? Huh? Did you see the video screen? ANSWER me, woman, did you see the  
video screen?!?!"  
  
"No I did not see the video screen," Bulma said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"MY royal princess was lip-locking with the spawn of Kakarot! Kami knows what else  
he's doing to her! Trunks wasn't even protecting her, he was too busy using Kakarot's  
spawn's spawn!," Vegeta continued to shout. Bulma shook her head. She was a little  
worried about what they might be doing up there, since they were only young and they  
were her children and all...but she decided to do something about that later. Right now  
she just wanted to calm her husband down before he got to her lab to 'fix' things.  
  
"Okay, I'll work on it....but I want you to realize how much of an asshole you are being  
first," Bulma said. She knew Vegeta was going to flip out, so she braced herself.  
  
"I'M being an asshole?! Excuse me, Miss Inventor-who-doesn't-know-when-to-stop, but  
whose fault is it that the brats are in space?!," Vegeta shouted. The veins in his head were  
increasing in size by the second. His was visibly enraged.  
  
"Bulma," Gohan interrupted, "BRING THEM HOME!," Gohan yelled. He was also quite  
enraged, and he didn't think he had ever been more mad in his life.  
  
"I told you before," Vegeta growled, "DON'T tell my mate what to do!"  
  
"I will if I want to," Gohan shouted back, "Because she thought she had the right to send  
MY DAUGHTER and BROTHER to space!" Both Gohan and Vegeta went Super  
Saiyan and flew at each other, but using the Kaio-ken and the art of teleportation, Goku  
was able to bring both of them outside to different locations. He dropped Vegeta in a lake  
and Gohan in a field about a mile away, and stayed at the spot directly in between the two.   
He enjoyed the moment of solitude that he had there and meditated. He wondered what  
he would do next. For once, he didn't have a master-plan. He cleared his mind and  
decided that he would have to talk to Bulma. She would listen to him, she was one of his  
closest friends. He would find out how long they would be in space and if there was a  
way that they could come back, or at least a way that the adults could 'check-in' on them  
while they were on their little space adventure.  
  
Vegeta sputtered and coughed as he found himself in a lake. He punched the water  
angrily and...helplessly. He was helpless and he knew it. His daughter was out there in  
space...he didn't mind that his son was - he could take care of himself - but his princess  
was out there, and that damn Goten was using her. Or was he? Vegeta pushed that  
thought out of his head. Of course he was, he was the dumbass spawn of his dumbass  
father. He saw a fish swim by, and threw it to dry land and blasted it to a nice  
medium-rare. Then he trudged out of the water, kicking the wildflowers and rocks on the  
shore, and powered up to dry himself. Then he ate his fish, still in deep thought and  
seething in anger. He would somehow get Gohan back for his insolence.  
  
Gohan lay in the field among the tall grasses. He was unbelievably pissed off. He couldn't  
believe what Bulma had done, he had known her since he was little and she actually had  
the nerve to send Pan and Goten to space for a romance vacation with her kids. And  
Vegeta....VEGETA. Just the name made Gohan's blood boil. He was such an arrogant  
bastard. Gohan unknowingly was grinding his teeth. He had cooled off some since his  
father had dropped him in the middle of nowhere, but he was still as mad as ever. His  
baby girl was up there with Trunks, KISSING Trunks, and doing Kami/Dende knows  
what else. Up there, with no adult supervision....Gohan shuddered wiped his eyes before  
he could cry. He was helpless. Utterly helpless. And he knew it too.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku continued with his thoughts. He was going to stay there in case Gohan  
and Vegeta decided to come try to kill each other again. Surprisingly though, after a few  
hours he felt their ki's lower. They had fallen asleep. Goku flew home to discuss things  
with Chichi and Bulma, and let the wives know that their husbands were alive.  
  
When he got back to Capsule Corp, there was only one light on in the house. Goku  
entered through the unlocked door to see who was up and what there was to eat.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Meg - have fun with the next chapter! I'll help you with the Newly Wed Game, lol.  
  
And everyone, I'm deeply, deeply sorry for the long wait. It was worth it, right? I hope  
so! Hanita-chan, how are you, you poor girl? ::prays that Hanita-chan is still alive::  
  
REVIEW everyone! Fluffy has the right idea!  



	20. Another round & Choosing sides (by Meg...

Authors Notes: Ok, I know it took a while, and this chapter is kind of short, but it is near the end of the school year here (3 weeks YAY) and we have finals in two days so I wanted to get this out.  
  
  
"Okay okay, here we go," Goten interrupted, "Let's see, ladies....Ahh, here's a good one."   
  
He finished fumbling with the cards and held one up triumphantly. Trunks looked over his shoulder and smiled as he looked at his sister and Pan.   
  
Trunks licked his lips while staring at the girls. He was suppressing a laugh as he thought of how they might answer.  
  
Both girls stared eagerly at Trunks in return, awaiting the question. "Trunks? Are you going to ask them, or should I?"   
  
They turned to see Goten sitting impatiently. Everyone was waiting for Trunks to read the question except for Bra, who had a bad feeling about it. If he was holding the question back that meant he was suppressing his urge to laugh. And if Trunks started cracking up she wasn't sure she wanted to know what the question was.  
  
"Ok. Here's the question," Trunks looked at the girls and then smirked. "What does your partner like to be called in bed?"  
  
Both girls were seemingly frozen in place. Pan lifted an eyebrow and looked at Bra, before returning her gaze to Trunks.  
  
"You know. Like what nickname does Bra like to be called in bed when cuddled, and then write down what nick name you like to be called."  
  
"I know what the question means, I'm just wondering how exactly you expect us to know this."  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulder and then looked at Goten. They both let their gazes drift towards their girlfriends and they smirked.  
  
Pan sighed and then stared at her pen and paper pad. She jotted down two quick answers and looked over to see that Bra had done the same.   
  
Trunks motioned them to turn around their papers, and both girls did so while trying to fight the dark blush they could feel creeping up their necks and down their cheeks.  
  
"Snuggle cakes?" asked Trunks. Pan shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not?"  
  
They looked at Bra's paper and found that she had successfully guessed Pans nickname. Both girls smiled and turned towards the boys.  
  
Gotens mouth was hanging open, "You like to be called snookums?" he directed his question towards Bra and she smiled sweetly.   
  
"I'm not so worried about what the nick names are," replied Trunks, "I just want to know how they know each others names!"  
  
Goten shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, then he smirked. "Ok snookums, it's your turn to ask Trunks and me a question."  
  
Bra blushed at the mention of her affectionate nickname but quickly refocused on the situation. She placed a smirk on her face and reached into the box while pulling a card out from the center of the pile.  
  
She showed the card to Pan and they both giggled. "Ok" said Pan, "Get your pens ready."  
  
The two Saiyan males gripped their pens and papers, while waiting to hear the question. Bra's voice soothingly asked and they could hear her suppressed laughter. "What is your partners favorite gift to receive on Valentines Day?  
  
After a moment both started to scribble their answer and turn their papers over.  
  
"Lets see...Goten says that Trunks would want a quickie...and um, Goten said that he would think that just being with Bra would be a great enough gift." replied Pan, who tried to stop her giggles at the fact that Goten said Trunks would want a 'quickie.'  
  
Trunks glared at Goten evilly before flipping his notebook over and showing what he wrote. "Let's see, my brother says that Goten would want a huge meal, and Trunks would want Gohans permission and blessing to date Pan."  
  
"Well, they don't get any points" remarked Pan. This means Girls-2 Boys-1.  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at each other again. "How could you think I'd want a 'quickie'?"  
  
"How could you say I'd want a large meal?"  
  
Pan and Bra slid the box of cards towards them and pouted their lips.  
  
When they noticed that their relatives were busier with their argument they darted out of the room. After making their way to the kitchen they grabbed a bowl and some popcorn.  
  
"This is pretty fun." Said Bra who just finished punching the numbers on the microwave.  
  
"Yeah, it will be so much fun when we're actually partnered with the guys."  
  
Bra leaned against the counter. "Goten is so cute, and so sweet! Can you believe that he thinks I'd be a great gift for Valentines Day?"  
  
Pan smiled. "Yeah Goten is sweet. So is Trunks. He actually wants my dads permission! That makes me feel better. It's good to know that I'm not the only one who isn't exactly comfortable with the whole dating-behind-parents-back thing."  
  
"Yeah I know. I wish Dad would just swallow his pride and give up on acting like such a child."  
  
Pan looked at Bra and within seconds neither were able to hold their straight faces. They burst out laughing until the beeping microwave snapped them out of it. They grabbed the large bowl and went back to the room.   
  
As soon as they entered the room both boys stopped fighting at the smell of popcorn.  
  
Pan was holding the bowl and when Trunks started to get up to grab some she pushed him back down. Bra and Pan sat down across from their loves and began to throw pieces into the air before watching amusedly as the boys caught them in their mouths.  
  
Bra again slid the cards closer to Goten.  
  
Cautiously Goten drew a card from the box and began to read aloud. "Does your partner enjoy cuddling at night?"  
  
Both girls quickly wrote down their answers. Goten pointed to Bra first and she flipped over her notepad. "So Bra says Pan would like to cuddle, but only with Trunks. And Bra said that she would like to cuddle, but only with G...me." Goten smiled sweetly at Bra and she blew a kiss towards him.  
  
Pan flipped her notepad over to reveal a very similar statement. "Pan says that Bra would only cuddle with Goten, and Pan would only cuddle with me." Trunks returned Pans sweet smile, and resisted an urge to go cuddle right then.  
  
After the couples gave a few loving glances towards each other they returned their focus to the game.  
  
"Well, should we keep these partners or go ahead and switch?" asked Bra.   
  
Back on Earth...  
  
When he got back to Capsule Corp, there was only one light on in the house. Goku  
entered through the unlocked door to see who was up and what there was to.  
  
Goku slowly reached the door and began to open it, actually remembering to keep his strength in check so the door wouldn't fly off of its hinges.  
  
He walked into the quiet living room and noticed that the only light in the house was coming from the kitchen. From where he stood he could see the silhouette of someone sitting at the kitchen table. He could also smell the delicious aroma of his wife's cooking.  
  
Cautiously entering the room he walked around the person at the table. He recognized her to be his wife and tip toed quietly before sitting down next to her. He didn't want to upset her anymore.   
  
"Chi Chi" he whispered before setting his hand on her shoulder. He watched as she lifted her head and blinked a few times before meeting his eyes.  
  
"You should eat Goku, I don't want you to miss dinner."  
  
She started to get up but he held her back to the chair. She looked up at him and found concern in his eyes.  
  
"Chi Chi, I'm sorry about this last week. I know that I've over reacted and everything. I never meant to hurt you or the children by it. I was angry and I took it out on the people I loved."  
  
Chi Chi looked quite surprised at his confession and smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it Goku. I understand that you, Gohan, and Vegeta are part Saiyan. But I think that the three of you should solve your problem so we can get our children back. So we can bring them back to normal families, or about as normal as we can get."  
  
Goku smiled. "I will do anything for you, Goten, and Pan. That goes for Bra and Trunks too, they are practically family..."  
  
Chi Chi smiled. "Goku? I know for a fact that Bulma, Videl, and I wouldn't mind if our children ended up dating each other but, how do you feel about it?"  
  
Goku leaned back in his chair. "I believe that Goten and Bra were made for each other. I also know that Trunks and Pan were. Ever since the trip to space I can tell that they have a special bond. They just haven't realized it yet."  
  
Chi Chi smiled. "Vegeta would hate the idea. He probably wouldn't care too much about Trunks, but when it comes to Bra he'd never give up on breaking the too apart. The same goes for Gohan with his daughter."  
  
Authors Notes: Well everyone, how'd you like it? Well, if you want to tell me then there is a blue box down there made especially for that purpose. Of course you could always e-mail me too.   
  
Well Jen, Have fun with the next chapter. I can't wait to see how the game in space goes, and how Goku and Chi Chi talk.  



	21. (by Jen)

Wow, this chapter definitely took a while to get out. I don't think I've ever let a chapter  
hang that long without me writing a new one. Let's hope I don't break this record. I've  
just been kind of busy lately - and why is EVERYONE making their communion?! I have  
had to go to so many communion parties that its not even funny. And then there was the  
barbecue yesterday...no comment. Though I did discover my mad talent in the art of  
Manhunt.   
  
  
Chapter 21...  
Chichi smiled. "Goku? I know for a fact that Bulma, Videl, and I wouldn't mind if our  
children ended up dating each other but, how do you feel about it?"  
  
Goku leaned back in his chair. "I believe that Goten and Bra were made for each other. I  
also know that Trunks and Pan were. Ever since the trip to space I can tell that they have  
a special bond. They just haven't realized it yet."  
  
Chichi smiled. "Vegeta would hate the idea. He probably wouldn't care too much about  
Trunks, but when it comes to Bra he'd never give up on breaking the too apart. The same  
goes for Gohan with his daughter."  
  
  
"Damn straight," Gohan said, walking in the room and filling a glass with ice and water.  
  
"Watch your language," Chichi snapped in her usual mother-like tone.  
  
"I'm not a child," Gohan replied.  
  
"Are you sure?," Chichi asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure are acting like one you  
know."  
  
"Look mom, I don't need this right now," Gohan began angrily, "My daughter is up there  
in space, and my brother-"  
  
"You let *us* worry about him," Chichi interrupted quickly, referring to herself and  
Goku.  
  
"-well they're up there in space....my baby girl and that jackass of Vegeta's. I mean, can  
you imagine? What are they doing up there?! I can't even find out, Trunks had to go and  
cut the wire! Kami knows what he's doing to her up there!"  
  
"Nothing that Goten wouldn't let him do, sweetie," Videl said smoothly, announcing her  
presence in the room as she walked from the doorway. Gohan turned towards her and  
threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"It doesn't matter! I don't know where she is or what she's doing!"  
  
"Calm down hon," Videl said and yawned as she took his glass from him and put it in the  
sink. "Now let's go to bed, okay? And try to get some sleep tonight."  
  
"I can't," Gohan said stubbornly.  
  
"Sure you can," she said sweetly and soothingly, "You never know until you try."  
  
"Stop treating me like a kid, Videl." To this comment both she and Chichi raised  
eyebrows at him and gave each other that knowing smile. Gohan understood what they  
meant - that he was acting like a child. "Fine," he stated, sounding somewhat hurt, "I'll  
have a solo slumber party on the couch tonight."  
  
"Noooo," Videl whined lightheartedly, attaching herself to his arm and kissing his cheek,  
"Come on, let's go to bed. Save that solo slumber party for another day." She said  
goodnight to Goku and Chichi for both of them and pulled the stubborn Gohan upstairs to  
bed.   
  
"Chichi?," Goku asked after they were alone again.  
  
"Hmm?," she answered as she got up to clean the kitchen before going to bed.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?," he asked, "Just clue me in on things before you do them, okay?   
I mean, you all seemed to know about the kids being in space. You could have told me, I  
would have understood."  
  
"I'm sorry Goku," Chichi said quietly, "its just that....at the time....well you know, its easy  
for a Saiyan to lose his temper when he finds out that his son and granddaughter have run  
off to space with their.....er, significant others....?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Okay," he replied, ending the conversation as he followed Chichi out of  
the kitchen and shut off the lights.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Vegeta, quit sulking," Bulma called from her vanity table as she was brushing her hair  
and getting ready for bed.  
  
"I'm not sulking, woman," he said in a tone that told you he was, indeed, sulking. He was  
sitting on the railing of their balcony, staring at the starry space before him.  
  
"Look," she said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and  
kissed his cheek, "I could try to use the radio-transmitter tomorrow. I'll ask them how  
long they intend to stay up there..."  
  
"No, you'll demand that they come home," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"No, I won't," Bulma said sweetly, "they're adults now, and they know what they're  
doing-"  
  
"No they don't!," Vegeta yelled, "If they did, then Bra wouldn't have been lip-locking  
with that half-wit!"  
  
"Oh get over it, Vegeta."  
  
"No, I will not get over it! I want them HOME!"  
  
"Well that's just too bad."  
  
"Woman, I'm warning you...." Vegeta tried to give Bulma a warning look but she didn't  
take it seriously at all. In fact, she didn't seem to mind about anything, she seemed so  
carefree. Vegeta growled under his breath and left the balcony and went to his bed. In a  
moment or two, Bulma was right beside him, cuddled up beside him and under his arm.   
He sighed as he let his 'wall' down and allowed himself to hold her and fall asleep. But  
Bulma could still tell that he was very tense.  
  
  
  
Back in space....  
They had all been playing for a few hours now, and they just about dropped every rule of  
the game and were just asking the questions on the cards. The partners were now Goten  
and Bra, Trunks and Pan.   
  
"Okay, guys," Goten began as he drew another card, "let's see.....here's one for the  
gentleman: How would your partner say you'd complete this sentence? This is you  
talking about her - 'If she stood in front of one of those amusement park distortion  
mirrors, I'd bet it would make her (blank) look normal.' Be specific."  
  
Pan put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth in protest, but no sound came out  
when she looked at Trunks and realized he was smirking. "What?!," she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh....nothing," he said.  
  
"Aww come on, man!," Goten prodded. By now he and Bra were laughing in anticipation  
of his answer.  
  
"Well....," he began, "If she stood in front of one of those amusement park distortion  
mirrors, I'd bet it would make," he paused as he glanced at Pan, "her *friend Marron*  
look normal!"  
  
Bra and Pan playfully wacked him in the head.   
  
"You didn't think you could look any better, did you?," Trunks asked Pan. She smiled  
and shrugged as she picked out a card. She made herself comfortable in his lap as she  
asked the question.  
  
"Okay," Pan said, "How will your partner say you'd complete this sentence? This is you  
talking: 'Cyndi Lauper looks classy compared to the way my partner's friend (blank)  
looks.'"  
  
Bra frowned as she waited for the inevitable answer from Goten. "Marron." He and  
Trunks laughed and gave each other back-pats and high-five's. Bra and Pan shrugged and  
rolled their eyes. It was such a predictable answer, and Pan mentally kicked herself for  
asking it at all. Bra leaned forward and picked up a card.  
  
"Okay, this one is for a lady - Pan," Bra said, scanning the card. "How will your partner  
say you'd complete this sentence? 'Compared to most couples we know, I'll bet we  
(blank) a lot more but (blank) a lot less!'"  
  
"Fight," Trunks and Pan both answered at the same time.   
  
"Fight?," Bra asked quizzically.  
  
"Yep," Trunks said, "For both 'blanks'. Compared to most couples we know, I'll bet we  
fight a lot more but fight a lot less. We fight - spar, train, you know; and we fight a lot  
less - we don't really get into those big heated arguments."  
  
"Ah," Bra said, "Good answer. Okay, your turn. And let's try to have a question where  
the answer is not undoubtedly 'Marron'."  
  
"Okay," Trunks said, examining a card. He smirked as he read the card, "Here we go,  
Bra, 'How would your partner complete the sentence? 'It's pretty obvious why anybody  
would really have the hots for his friend (who).'"  
  
Bra folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well if the answer isn't 'Marron' then I guess it  
has to be another goon."  
  
"Did I hear that right?," Trunks asked, laughing. "Did you just call Marron a 'goon'?"   
Bra clapped her hand over her mouth and hit Trunks' arm.   
  
"Leave me alone!," she cried, though she wasn't mad and she didn't mean it. Everyone  
laughed and went back to looking for questions. Suddenly Pan pulled out a card and  
began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What the hell is 'whoopie'?," she said through her laughter.  
  
"What?," Bra asked, looking over her shoulder. In a few seconds she was also laughing  
uncontrollably. She picked up the card and read it for everyone. "What was the street  
name of the last place that you made whoopie?" Everyone began to laugh this time as  
they finally understood what the odd word meant.  
  
"Trunks," Goten asked, raising his eyebrow, "Just how old *is* this game, anyway?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of an answer. "At least 20 years old, my  
mom said she bought it when Pan's parents got married."  
  
"That explains the whoopie then," Pan concluded.  
  
"If you can put an explanation on that," Bra said, making a face. "Why couldn't they just  
say 'sex' and not feel like 10 year olds by saying 'whoopie'?"  
  
"I guess that's why we'll never understand them," Goten said shrugging.  
  
"Who could understand our parents, anyway?," Trunks asked bitterly, "Dad is such an  
ass... Pan I can't believe he thought I was using you. I mean, he actually believes it  
himself."  
  
"I know, and my dad actually believes I was being used," Pan said sadly, "he's being an  
ass too. I don't know what happened, Trunks, he just kind of lost his head and it looks  
like he still hasn't found it yet. I don't know what's happening to him."  
  
"Mid-life crisis," Goten said to lighten up the moment. But after a pause he continued  
more seriously. "But really guys," he said, "I've never known him to act this way. I think  
it's the whole 'my baby is leaving the nest thing' too. But even before you were together,  
there was still the family pride thing that all of our dads had a problem with."  
  
"Yeah," Bra said, "but you know what? Forget about it. We came up here to get away  
from it. Let's stay away from it."  
  
"She's right," Pan said, yawning, "Let's go to sleep now. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, me too. But you know, Pan, I feel like I know you a lot better now," Trunks  
joked, "we should play the Newly Wed Game more often." He winked and gave her a  
kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hmm," Goten said, "Do you guys all wanna sleep out here? or...."  
  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()  
  
Oooh Goten, what are you suggesting? We'll have to wait for Meg to write about it in the  
next chapter, now won't we? SORRY Meg, I know it took forever for me to get this out!   
Ack! And poor Hanita-chan! And whoever she so conveniently chose to fall on! Oh I'm  
in for it now.....  
  
Review Please! It makes us authors soooo happy!  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. (by Meg)

"Mid-life crisis," Goten said to lighten up the moment. But after a pause he continued  
More seriously. "But really guys," he said, "I've never known him to act this way. I think  
it's the whole 'my baby is leaving the nest thing' too. But even before you were together,  
there was still the family pride thing that all of our dads had a problem with."  
  
"Yeah," Bra said, "but you know what? Forget about it. We came up here to get away  
from it. Let's stay away from it."  
  
"She's right," Pan said, yawning, "Let's go to sleep now. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, me too. But you know, Pan, I feel like I know you a lot better now," Trunks  
joked, "we should play the Newly Wed Game more often." He winked and gave her a  
kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hmm," Goten said, "Do you guys all wanna sleep out here? or...."  
  
Goten's voice trailed of as he stared at Bra standing beside him. Trunks caught Goten's drift and stopped listening as he stared at Pan.  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Where else would we slee..." Bra started to ask and then caught their drift.  
  
With wide eyes, Pan gasped and looked up at Trunks.  
  
Back on Earth, The next day:  
  
That morning each of the caring, devoted, and strong frying pan hitting women woke up to find them alone in bed. Being used to the routine they each stumbled out of bed.  
  
Bulma looked out her window and smiled at the sight of the capsule house in their yard. She had a strange feeling that the other women were probably getting up too. She looked off in the other direction. Seeing Gohan's car gone she suspected that he went to work. Goku was either fishing, or off training with Piccolo for Kami/Dende knows what, and Vegeta was undoubtedly in either the kitchen or the gravity room.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and after showering, getting dressed, and slapping on a bit of makeup she made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was Vegeta leaning against the counter.  
  
She made her way into the kitchen and started to pull open the fridge when the door slammed shut and she was jerked up. She found herself standing face to face with her husband.  
  
"You're going to build a space ship today woman."  
  
Bulma pulled herself free and sighed, "I can try and build another space ship, but it's going to take more than a day."  
  
Vegeta swore under his breath, "Then you better start working." He held his hand up with a ki blast forming and pointed it in the direction of the lab.  
  
"Go ahead Vegeta, but if you blow up my lab then there is no way that I can build you a ship."  
  
Vegeta cursed again and released the ki ball out an open window where it hit a tree, which was quickly shattered like glass.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room and Bulma leaned against the fridge. 'I sure hope that they took my advice and are leaving for another planet or something.'  
  
Back in space, the next morning...  
  
Hearing a small beep Pan gently opened her eyes and focused them on a lavender lock across her face.  
  
'Wait a second, I don't have purple hair do I? I know I didn't let Bra die my hair again.' She tried to get up but found herself held down.  
  
She cleared her eyes by blinking a few times and waking up. That was when she noticed two strong arms around her waist and a hard object against her back. 'Oh Dende, don't tell me I slept with Trunks.' she thought.  
  
She again tried to unsuccessfully move. 'Damn Saiyan strength. Even when they're asleep they won't let you go.'  
  
On the opposite side of the room another person was waking up.  
  
'Wow, what a dream. Bra and me were actually able to date, and our parents were encouraging that. Danm, it was a dream. I knew it was too good to be true.'  
  
Goten started to get up when he looked down and smiled. He noticed that the love of his life was laying beside him with her head across his chest and her arm draped over him.  
  
"Am I a nice pillow love?" he whispered, knowing full aware that she was most likely awake.  
  
"Yes, very comfy." she mumbled and looked up at him smiling.  
  
It was at that point when they heard a beep from the kitchen signaling that the robots had finished preparing breakfast. Bra started to get up when Goten's arm just held her tighter to him. "I don't want to move," he whimpered.  
  
On the opposite side of the room Trunks was enjoying himself. He had the most wonderful girl in his arms. He had woken up shortly before Pan and held her closer to himself. He noticed that when she woke up she tried to pull away but eventually gave up and sighed against him.  
  
"Are you happy?" He whispered quietly, noticing that she jumped a little.  
  
"Trunks, I didn't know you were awake. What do you mean am I happy? Of course I'm happy. I'm here in your arms and that's all that I need."  
  
Trunks smiled and pulled her even tighter, resting his chin on her head. Pan noticed a soft noise coming from the man behind her and realized that it sounded like a faint purring.   
  
Usually the weird noises that the Saiyan males made would bother her, but this was strangely comforting and made her completely relax.  
  
"You...you...you smell like cherry soda." Said Trunks who pulled his head from her hair.  
  
Pan turned her head slightly and giggled. "You have popcorn in your hair."  
  
Both of them reluctantly got up off of the couch and inspected the room. "Oh great, it looks like we had some sort of food fight or something."  
  
They both noticed Bra and Goten cuddled on the floor, although they soon got up and looked around too.  
  
Both boys laughed at the fact that the girls were drenched in soda, but the girls laughed because of the popcorn, and chips all over the guys.  
  
"What exactly happened last night? My memory is kind of fuzzy." said Bra, and Pan agreed.  
  
Pan caught sight of about 50 crumpled pieces of paper on the coffee table and groaned, 'It looks like Bra's version of Truth or Dare.' She thought.  
  
She picked up one that was near her feet and her eyes widened. "I dare you to do a belly dance on the coffee table." Pan looked at Trunks in horror. "Oh please tell me we did not play this last night."  
  
Trunks smirked; the girls didn't seem to remember last night at all. He contemplated lying to them but then decided against it. Pan knew him to well and would definitely know if he was lying. "No, unfortunately, it was just wishful thinking."  
  
Pan sighed and so did Bra. "Exactly how much did they drink last night Trunks?" asked Goten who earned horrified looks from both girls.  
  
"Don't tell me we were drunk! Oh my, what did we do?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Don't worry, Goten is just scaring you. We came up here, watched some sort of Disney movie, ended up in a popcorn/soda fight and then fell asleep exhausted."  
  
Pan and Bra giggled. "Ok, so we didn't miss anything important?" asked Pan.  
  
Trunks smiled. "No. The best part was waking up with you in my arms."  
  
Pan blushed and hugged Trunks. When they broke the embrace they noticed that Bra and Goten were involved in a deep kiss.  
  
They tiptoed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. They did not pay any notice to the blinking computer screen, which said that their arrival time on the planet would be in two days.  
  
Back on earth  
  
It was the middle of the day and Bulma had been working non-stop in the lab. She had tried to get out of building the space ship for a few hours but every time she started to exit, Vegeta would be there ordering her to go back in.   
  
It was about lunchtime and she quickly unscrewed another bolt that she had put in, and taken out about 3 times already. She had put a lot of it together, but then realized that she was working at a pace that was to quick and wouldn't give the kids enough time to exit. So then undid her work and re did it again. It was the perfect way to make the time go by.  
  
She walked out the door and ran smack dab into Vegeta again, for about the 47th time that day. She had been using the excuse that she was going to the bathroom most of the times.  
  
"Woman, you've taken enough bathroom breaks. Go back in there and work."  
  
Bulma growled, copying the signature smirk of Vegeta's. "I refuse to work until I get to eat some lunch."  
  
After pondering the situation carefully he stepped out of her way and watched her disappear inside of Capsule Corp.  
  
Inside Bulma walked over to the kitchen. Hs started to think of a long meal that she could prepare to delay her going back to the lab when something ran past her. With Saiyan speed Gohan had a sandwitch fixed and placed in front of her.  
  
"Vegeta watches your lab, and I make sure that you don't take too long eating. I think you should spend more of your time working on the ship."  
  
Bulma cursed under her breath and slowly picked up the sandwich. She took one bite out of it and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
Bulma knew that she could build the ship in two days, but that wouldn't be enough time for the kids to change their locations. She was trying to delay it as long as possible, but she was already getting bored from assembling and unassembling the same parts of the ship over and over again.   
  
She finished her meal and walked back out the door. This time instead of heading straight for the lab she walked towards the capsule house in her back yard. 'Maybe Videl and Chichi will have some ideas.' She thought hopefully.  
  
When she reached the door it opened to reveal Goku. 'Oh great' she thought/.  
  
Before Goku could say anything Bulma began to snap at him. "You know Goku, it's bad enough that Vegeta and Gohan are being way to sensitive about all of this, I thought that you would at least act like a normal person. Ok, so I'm taking a break from working. You don't need to bite my head off. And another thing, I don't think this is very nice of you."  
  
Goku stood speechless for a second and then shook his head confused. "Go on in Bulma, I think Chichi wants to talk to you."  
  
He held the door opened for her and walked out of the house.  
  
Bulma was speechless. She thought for sure that Goku would make her turn back around and work in her lab again. 'Hmmm I have to talk to Chichi about this.'  
  
  
Ok, That's my chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. We had final exams in school this week and it was very stressful. On top of that I had a solo for a concert, 3 performance standards (they are half of your grade, and if you fail one then you have to go to summer school), 2 final exams, a poster project, a huge Spanish project (where I had to hold a 5 minute conversation with my teacher off the top of my head. In other words there was no way to prepare because I would have no idea what she would say or ask) and a friend of mine might be moving.   
  
Good things: I did great on my solo (I play the alto sax) I got a 94, 98, and 92 on my performance standards. I think I did well on my final exams. I got a 99 on my poster, and a 98 for my Spanish thing.   
  
Well Jen, I hope you have fun with this next chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, if you read the story then go ahead and review. Can you believe that we are planning to make this 50 chapters? It might even go for 100! If you want to influence the outcome (and say 'just end it already' or 'more more, do a billion chapters' then go ahead and review) Go on, review, you know you want to…  
  



	23. Dirty Minds (by Jen)

Sorry this took so long to get out! This week has been crazy, I had about a million tests  
because my teachers all thought it would be nice to squeeze another test in before finals.   
Umm well thank you assholes. Ooops, sorry, sorry, sorry. On Friday I went to the mall  
for the first time in months, god it felt good to get out of the house. And I decided that I  
want my tongue pierced...but I'll have to wait til I'm 18. So thats about 3 years, 1 month,  
and 16 days from now I guess? Geesh why don't I just start the damn chapter already -   
  
  
  
Chapter 23.....  
  
Before Goku could say anything Bulma began to snap at him. "You know Goku, it's bad  
enough that Vegeta and Gohan are being way to sensitive about all of this, I thought that  
you would at least act like a normal person. Ok, so I'm taking a break from working. You  
don't need to bite my head off. And another thing, I don't think this is very nice of you."  
  
Goku stood speechless for a second and then shook his head confused. "Go on in Bulma, I  
think Chichi wants to talk to you."  
  
He held the door opened for her and walked out of the house.  
  
Bulma was speechless. She thought for sure that Goku would make her turn back around  
and work in her lab again. 'Hmmm I have to talk to Chichi about this.'  
  
"Chichi?," Bulma called as she walked through to the kitchen, where she then found  
Chichi sitting at the table with a cup of tea.  
  
"Bulma," Chichi said, smiling as she excitedly motioned for her to sit down, "Great news!   
Goku thinks this whole thing is just plain stupid, and he won't kill any of the children  
when they get back! He only asks that we tell him what we're doing. That's one down  
and 2 to go. Not bad, don't you think?"  
  
Bulma smiled sadly. "Chichi, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this."  
  
Chichi cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Vegeta's being such an ass with this whole thing," Bulma began, "and now he's  
making me build a spaceship, and-"  
  
"A spaceship?!," Chichi gasped.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?," Bulma asked.  
  
Chichi shook her head and got up from the table quickly. She ran to the phone and dialed  
to the other Capsule house, where Videl was. "Videl?," Chichi said as soon as she heard  
the phone pick up. "Videl sweetie, you have to come over here RIGHT NOW. I think we  
need to do some more planning or something so our children don't get killed."  
  
Videl immediately felt a weight drop in the pit of her stomach. "Oh no....," she muttered,  
"I'll be right there." She hung up and hurried out the door. As soon as Videl ran in  
Chichi sat down and Videl sat next to her.  
  
"Okay Bulma," Chichi said, "Now what's this with Vegeta making you build a spaceship?"  
  
Videl gasped. Bulma nodded sadly as if to assure her that what Chichi said was true.   
Then she began, a bit angrily, "Okay, it's like this...gosh I don't know where to start....  
okay. This morning I went downstairs to get some breakfast, and I find VEGETA  
standing there. He tells me I have to make a god damn spaceship. So I'm thinking, 'okay,  
I'll go in my lab and just kind of stay in there for a few hours, I won't even really build a  
ship.' But the asshole STANDS in the doorway and WATCHES me the WHOLE  
FUCKIN' TIME!!"  
  
"Bulma calm down," Chichi said soothingly. "All Saiyan men are proven assholes. Even  
my son is not exempt."  
  
Bulma gave Chichi a thank-you smile. Videl wrinkled her forehead in deep thought, and  
finally sighed. "Well what can we do?," she asked.  
  
"I don't know, dear," Chichi said, "if only we can talk to them and warn them that there  
are some angry fathers on their way to find them...."  
  
Bulma slapped her forehead suddenly much to Chichi and Videl's surprise...and confusion.   
"I'm SUCH an idiot!," Bulma exclaimed, "Of COURSE we can talk to them! There's still  
the radio-transmitter! Not the video-phone, the radio-transmitter! It's like a normal  
phone!" Suddenly Bulma's eyes widened and her expression changed as she remembered  
something.  
  
(FLASHBACK - from chapter 21)  
"Vegeta, quit sulking," Bulma called from her vanity table as she was brushing her hair  
and getting ready for bed.  
"I'm not sulking, woman," he said in a tone that told you he was, indeed, sulking. He  
was sitting on the railing of their balcony, staring at the starry space before him.  
"Look," she said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and  
kissed his cheek, "I could try to use the radio-transmitter tomorrow. I'll ask them how  
long they intend to stay up there..."  
"No, you'll demand that they come home," Vegeta ordered.  
"No, I won't," Bulma said sweetly, "they're adults now, and they know what they're  
doing-"  
"No they don't!," Vegeta yelled, "If they did, then Bra wouldn't have been lip-locking  
with that half-wit!"  
"Oh get over it, Vegeta."  
"No, I will not get over it! I want them HOME!"  
"Well that's just too bad."  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"That asshole!," Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"What's wrong?," Chichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Ooooh he thinks he can outsmart me does he?," Bulma ranted. She was definitely on the  
rampage now. "Do you know what he did?," She asked no one in general. "Last night I  
told him that I had a radio-transmitter that we could use to contact the kids today. He  
wanted me to demand that they return home. I said too bad. And THAT'S why he's  
making me build a spaceship instead of contacting them!"  
  
Bulma's outburst was met by two confused stares. She took a breath and continued, more  
slowly and calmly. "He made me totally forget about the transmitter because he knew that  
if we contacted them and demanded that they come home, they wouldn't do it. They  
would instead take it as a warning that they shouldn't come home any time soon, and they  
should hide their location better."  
  
Videl and Chichi's eyes widened in realization. "I didn't think a Saiyan man could have  
THAT much sense in him!," Videl breathed in admiration of the clever plan.  
  
"Well I didn't either," Bulma said, "and that's why his plan almost worked." She paused  
for a minute as her mind swirled with plans of revenge. "I've got it."  
  
"What?," Chichi and Videl asked in unison.   
  
"We'll call and tell the kids to come home. They should be back in two days. But I'll  
finish building that ship first," she said, "and send Gohan and Vegeta up there looking for  
the kids. The kids should return a few hours after they leave."  
  
"Ooooh Bulma," Videl squealed, "that's a great plan! I can't wait to see my Panny  
again!"  
  
Bulma beamed. "Let's go call them now."  
  
The women hurried to the lab, and were almost there when they were stopped by Vegeta.   
  
"What are you doing woman?," he asked gruffly as he eyed the other two women.  
  
"Well, I told Chichi and Videl about the spaceship....," Bulma began convincingly, "and  
well, we decided that we were kind of excited. I mean, we want to see our children again.   
I'm going to show them the spaceship. We won't be long, Veggie."  
  
He grunted and allowed them to walk in, but stood by the door and stared at them. Chichi  
and Videl were beginning to get nervous, they didn't know what they were going to do if  
Vegeta was standing at the door. But Bulma easily solved that problem.  
  
"So as I was saying," Bulma began loudly, "My pregnancy with Trunks was much worse  
than my pregnancy with Bra. I was actually relieved when my water broke..." Vegeta left  
the doorway instantly. "Works every time," Bulma stated matter-of-factly as she shut the  
lab door. She looked out the window and watched Vegeta enter the gravity room.   
"Perfect," Bulma said, the turned to Videl quickly, "now where is *your* pain in the ass  
husband?"  
  
"Went with Goku this morning to train with Piccolo," she answered quickly.  
  
"Great. Let's go," Bulma said as she pulled some machines over to a desk and began to  
set them up.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Space......  
  
While exploring the spaceship, Pan and Bra came upon another game, which turned out to  
be much more fun than the newly-wed game. They ran up to Trunks and Goten, who  
were watching tv, and told them that they just *had* to play it. They shrugged and  
agreed. Once again they discarded the rules and played their own way.  
  
"Okay," Pan said, "Here's what you do. I give you three clues, and you have to tell me  
what I'm talking about. So -" Everyone stopped as they heard a low beeping noise. The  
noise soon stopped, however, so they decided to forget about it.  
  
"Wait," Goten interrupted, "what is this game called?"  
  
"Dirty Minds," Pan and Bra said together. Trunks and Goten smirked and listened as Pan  
read the clues.   
  
"Clue One: I'm a four letter word. Clue Two: I'm a name for a woman. Clue three: I  
end in -u-n-t."  
  
"That's easy," Trunks said smirking. "cunt."  
  
"NO," Pan said, "The correct answer is AUNT!"  
  
Trunks jaw dropped as Pan and Bra rolled on the floor with laughter. Goten bit back his  
laughter for his friend's sake, though he had to admit that it was pretty funny. He was  
beginning to really like this game.   
  
"Okay okay," Trunks said as he grabbed one of the question books. "How about this one.   
Clue one: All day long I'm in and out. Clue two: I discharge loads from my shaft. Clue  
three: Both men and women go down on me." They all began to laugh uncontrollably.   
Bra thanked her mother for putting this game on board, but then realized that her  
MOTHER put this game on the ship....she shrugged.  
  
"Okay what is it?," Pan asked.  
  
"I'm not tellin..." Trunks said as he hid the book behind his back. Pan tackled him for it  
and after a while of rolling around on the floor, Trunks gave her the book and she kissed  
him sweetly.   
  
"An elevator!," Pan exclaimed.   
  
Everyone began to laugh.  
  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
"Okay, I've reached the ship!," Bulma exclaimed. She fiddled around with the controls  
for a minute and frowned. "We can hear them, but they can't hear us right now. I have to  
fix that...." she continued to work on the gadget as Videl and Chichi leaned in to listen to  
them.  
  
(A/N: okay, everything after the low beeping that everyone ignores is what the mothers  
hear...hehe)  
  
"Bulma!," Videl exclaimed, "What kind of game is that?!"  
  
"Oh, heh heh, uh well its really funny actually..." she received odd stares from the other  
two women, so finally she threw her hands up and exclaimed, "What was I supposed to  
do?! Put a game of 'Mouse Trap' or 'Operation' up there to keep our teenagers  
occupied?!"  
  
"Well...," Chichi said slowly, "no...I guess not..."  
  
"Well then stop giving me those looks." She fiddled around with the switches for a  
minute or two then threw her screwdriver up in the air happily. "I've got it!," she  
exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was my chapter.  
Again, I'm sorry it took so long!   
And Dirty Minds is an actual game, I got it at Spencer's at the Mall. It is such a great  
game, I LOVE IT. Cuz I have a dirty mind. lol  
  
Meg if you need any dirty clues then email me and I'll give you a lot of funny ones!  
  
And thanks for the reviews everyone! We have so many! But of course, we could use  
more....REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Crash and Burn (by Meg)

A/N; Wow has it been a long time since I've written. Sorry about that. I don't have much of an excuse except that we were having finals and then my summer has kind of been busy with babysitting and going to the beach and such. But here's a chapter.........  
  
Last time on Unpredictable..........  
  
"Bulma!," Videl exclaimed, "What kind of game is that?!"  
  
"Oh, heh heh, uh well its really funny actually..." she received odd stares from the other  
two women, so finally she threw her hands up and exclaimed, "What was I supposed to  
do?! Put a game of 'Mouse Trap' or 'Operation' up there to keep our teenagers  
occupied?!"  
  
"Well...," Chichi said slowly, "no...I guess not..."  
  
"Well then stop giving me those looks." She fiddled around with the switches for a  
minute or two then threw her screwdriver up in the air happily. "I've got it!," she  
exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Let's do another one....oh here's a good one...." Started Pan who immediately stopped when she heard her mothers' voice.  
  
"Son Pan you put that book down this instance!!!" a voice sounded from a speaker in the corner of the room.   
  
Pan fell backwards stunned. "Mom? Mom is that you?!" She looked around the room frantically as if expecting to see her mother standing behind her.  
  
"Videl get away from that..." another voice could be heard, as well as a struggle for the microphone.  
  
"No way...Now kids, get home now!"  
  
"Chichi let go"  
  
"Goten, Pan, Have you been studying?"  
  
"Ow..Hey this isn't part of the plan...."  
  
"Bulma ow...."  
  
The 4 Saiyans sweat dropped. 'Well, it's sort of good to hear their voices...I think.'  
  
"Sorry kids, they weren't letting me talk. I guess they're taking this whole thing too far." the voice of Bulma was now flowing through the speakers.  
  
"Now listen up...and listen up very carefully...Here's the plan...Your father is being an asshole right now and..."  
  
"What do you mean an asshole right NOW? He's always like that." they heard Chichi's voice in the background, followed by a loud crash and then a faint buzzing that slowly faded to silence.  
  
"Mom? What's going on?" asked Bra when they finally sat in front of the speaker.  
  
*No response*  
  
"Mom?" asked Pan leaning towards the speaker and hitting the side.  
  
*again no response*  
  
Trunks sighed, "We lost the connection. Probably on the other side."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
The three startled women looked in horror at the small machine go up in flames. They turned very cautiously around and saw exactly what they didn't want to see: Vegeta standing in the doorframe with his arms out in the form to throw a Ki blast.  
  
Bulma laughed nervously "He...He...Vegeta, how long have you been here?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her with he same grimace that was always across his face. "Woman, I want everyone out!"  
  
He stared at Videl and Chichi as they slowly retreated from the room. They seemed to walk faster when they had to pass him to leave.   
  
Vegeta stared at his wife and then raised his eyebrows as he gestured towards the partially built space ship. No words were needed as she made her way back to the tools mumbling something about pride and foolish husbands.  
  
"Vegeta, Why can't you just apologize?" she asked dropping her wrench and turning to face her husband who she could feel staring over her shoulder.  
  
Although she knew she would never get an answer and would undoubtably end up fighting again with him she still hadn't asked him that question.   
  
Vegeta took a step back stunned at the question. 'She wouldn't understand' he thought with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Try me..." Bulma responded.  
  
"Will you quit reading my mind woman?" he responded bitterly. He never knew it was so annoying. Of course he in no way cared that he had annoyed her by reading her thoughts previously.   
  
"I will when you learn to stop thinking so loud." she retorted, coppying his signature smirk.  
  
"You want to know why I won't 'apologize' to that worthless Kakkarot?" Asked Vegeta, picking up his voice.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, why won't you? What did he do to you?" Bulma's voice rose as well.  
  
"I will not apologize to him because he doesn't deserve an apology. He is a dimwit and I refuse to tolerate his stupidity any longer. We don't apologize on Vegetasei Onna, We respect what royalty says."  
  
"Well Vegeta, We're not on Vegetasei, so you can't use that excuse. Why did you drag the children into this? Why couldn't you solve this on your own terms with out driving them away from each other?"  
  
"I do now want my heirs to Vegetasei getting polluted with his ignorance," he yelled.  
  
"What do you mean heirs to Vegetasei? Vegetasei is gone, dead, destroyed!!! Why do you always bring it up? We live on Earth now, and you need to stop being a pompous arrogant asshole, because you in no way hold power here."  
  
"Don't hold power here?" he asked in a softer voice that only grew. "Don't hold power HERE?" he laughed a little. "You think that I don't hold power here?" he asked shaking with laughter, which stopped abruptly when she nodded her head.  
  
"I DO hold power here. I could destroy this place in one blast." Vegeta's voice boomed and he powered up slightly as if to prove his point.  
  
"Yeah right! You could never destroy Earth and you know why? Because Goku and Gohan wouldn't let you! Is that what this is all about Vegeta? You're not as strong as them? You're jelous aren't you?"  
  
Usually that would have been the wrong thing to say, but thankfully Vegeta was so blinded by rage that he didn't read her thoughts and did exactly what she hoped for. He sent a Ki blast in her direction. He wasn't trying to hurt her, just prove his point.  
  
Unfortunately for Vegeta, the blast went past Bulma and blew up the space ship, which was getting close to being finished.  
  
As a result to the heat of the blast, and the gasoline and metal all mixed in the tiny room, there was a large explosion, which launched her forward. She landed near Vegeta's feet and struggled to get up.   
  
Vegeta just stared at the space ship and rapidly spreading fire. He was plotting revenge in his mind as soon as he heard her think 'Well that's one for Bulma, Zero for Vegeta.'  
  
Bulma walked out the door towards Chichi and Videl, since she knew that they would ask why half of Capsule Corp was up in flames.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta" she said cheerfully as she left him standing in what was left of her lab.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Back in space....  
  
"So...I wonder what that was all about." Pan stopped hitting the speaker realizing that she couldn't get it to work.  
  
"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about all of this," said Goten who stood up and gave Bra his hand to help her stand up too.  
  
"Do you think they are going to go in space to find us?" asked Bra worried.  
  
"Well, chances are yes they will. How much longer till we reach that planet?"  
  
"2 days. But there is another one near bye that we could probably land on in a couple of hours, I think..." said Trunks who's voice trailed off in thought.  
  
"That could be our best bet. It would be nice to stand on solid ground."  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and smiled. "Should I change the coordinates?" he asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer they were all thrown back against the wall.  
  
"Ugh" groaned Goten as he tried to get up, but the force was too strong.  
  
"Trunks what's happening?" asked Pan who was also stuck against the wall.  
  
"Ugh. I have no idea, we'd have to get to the controll room to find out. I think we're going to crash." (AN: There you go Hanita-Chan I fixed that Lost in Space line, it was real stupid when I looked back over it. Oh well, that will teach me to write a chapter in 10 minutes and then not proof read it...)  
  
Pan grabbed onto Trunks for dear life holding back a scream. Bra was a little less reserved. "AAaaaahhhh we're all going to DIE!!!!"   
  
Goten pulled his arms around her as if to brace them both for impact.  
  
"Alert Alert...Code 5... estimated Landing in 30 seconds" Red lights started to flash and the 4 saiyans fought against the force of gravity and somehow pulled themselves to the main computer room.  
  
They strapped themselves into the seats hoping that it would be enough to save them.  
  
The computer screen was filled with information and maps, which suddenly disappeared, and all they could see was fire and then a ground that was rapidly approaching.  
  
"Oh Dende if I don't live through this Trunks I want you to know...."  
  
Pan couldn't finish her sentence when another jolt hit the whole ship and Trunks grabbed Pan's hand.   
  
"I love you too Pan Son." said Trunks, knowing that that was all that mattered now.  
  
Pan squeezed his hand and shut her eyes. 'Dende please don't let us die.'  
  
'Oh Dende, I hope Goten knows that I love him, and I don't care what my father thinks I will never leave him.' Thought Bra, who was so scared that she couldn't even speak, and was beyond the point of screaming.  
  
Goten looked at Bra. "I won't leave you either."  
  
Bra's eyes widened. "You could hear my thoughts?"  
  
He had no time to answer because they were all thrown from their places and lost in unconciousness.  
  
The red lights stopped flashing and the computer screen shattered, while the pilot seats were ripped from the ground and thrown in several directions.  
  
The ship lay in ruins on a deserted planet not too far from Earth. Inside were 4 Saiyans, strapped into pilot seats that were ripped from their places. Pan and Trunks chairs flipped over but they were still holding hands while Goten and Bra flew farther back and broke out of their chairs from the force of impact.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
Oh no, Vegeta destroyed the ship that he was getting Bulma to build! They crashed!! Pan and Trunks admitted their love!!! And what's this? Goten can hear Bra's thoughts? I wonder what this could mean.... hmm... Well Tune in, read in, watch in, errrr just keep an eye out for the next chapter, and oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Jen: Well I hope you have fun with the next chapter. I wasn't too mean, I don't think. Well enjoy!!!! 


	25. Crash Aftermath

Meg - LIGHTEN UP ON THE CLIFFHANGERS! You don't want to kill our  
readers, do you?!   
HAHA As if I (of all people) should talk. It was MY fault it was a cliffhanger! I'm  
so sorry everyone! ::dodges random things being thrown at her:: Throw things  
at my COUSIN! She had my disk for god knows how long! In fact, she STILL  
has it so I had to write this chapter ALL OVER AGAIN. Aaaaargh I miss my disk.   
  
  
  
  
He had no time to answer because they had hit the ground. The red lights  
stopped flashing and the computer screen shattered. They could have felt the  
whole ship begin to fall apart if the 4 of them weren't all unconscious.  
  
The ship lay in ruins on a deserted planet not too far from Earth. Inside were 4  
Saiyans, strapped into pilot seats that were ripped from their places. Pan and  
Trunks chairs flipped over but they were still holding hands while Goten and Bra  
flew farther back and broke out of their chairs from the force of impact.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth...  
Goku was sparring with Gohan and Piccolo when suddenly he felt something  
horrible. He let out a frightened cry as he landed away from his sparring  
partners and stood looking at the sky.  
  
"What's wrong?," Gohan asked worriedly.  
  
Goku didn't answer. Instead he stared toward the sky and remained silent.  
  
"It has something to do with the kids doesn't it? Dad TELL me!," Gohan  
shouted, getting more worried by the minute. He couldn't concentrate enough to  
sense all the way out into space, but as a father he could tell that something was  
wrong with his only daughter. "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?!"  
  
Goku whipped his head around to face Gohan. He then clenched his teeth and  
growled under his breath. Gohan was being selfish. Very selfish. He didn't  
want to share his daughter's love and affection with anybody... even the very  
person she was eternally bonded to. Goku grabbed Gohan by his collar and  
stared him in the eyes rather coldly. The look sent chills down his spine. Goku  
growled again and in a blur the two were gone.  
  
They reappeared in front of a very shocked-looking Vegeta. His eyes were  
staring straight ahead, but not at Goku and Gohan. His mind was elsewhere, he  
saw right through them. He had felt something was wrong with his children  
almost immediately, and he grasped around the corners of his brain to figure out  
just what it was, but found he could not. He soon snapped out of his trance and  
his ki flared.   
  
"I bet your dimwit son fucked up the controls Kakarrot!," he roared as he shoved  
him aside and walked to the nearest field as he stared up at the sky, trying to  
sense something - ANYTHING - that could reassure him that his heirs were  
okay. Gohan's power shot up as he tried to follow Vegeta, but Goku stopped  
him and shook his head.   
  
"Forget it," Goku said, "That is his way, let him be. Everyone has GOT to calm  
down so I can try to sense their power. If I can get enough of a reading I can  
teleport there....," he trailed off and was silent for a few moments as he looked  
toward the sky. "Kami its so low," he breathed uneasily as he felt his throat  
tighten.   
  
"Father," Gohan said gently after some silence, "What happened?" Goku only  
shrugged slightly and shook his head in response as he struggled to clear his  
mind of all the horrible thoughts of what *could* have happened. He tried to  
concentrate. It just wasn't working. Vegeta walked over after a few minutes, still  
holding his usual scowl and arrogance.  
  
"Well?," he asked roughly, "Kakarot WHERE are they?! I demand to know!"  
  
Goku looked at the floor and shook his head. "I can't sense them, Vegeta. I'm  
trying."  
  
"Try harder!"  
  
"Vegeta I'm warning you..." Gohan began.  
  
"Would you stop it?," Bulma cut in. She was able to pick up what was going on  
by tapping into her mate's swirling thoughts. Needless to say she felt like  
vomiting. But she supported herself by clinging to Vegeta's unmoving arm and  
taking deep breaths. She spoke quickly as she tried to sort out her thoughts, "I  
am out of ideas. I can't communicate with them if there is nothing to receive the  
transmission... the indicators in the lab say that the ship is either out of signal  
range or it has crashed... and there's no way it can be out of signal range in just  
a few days. It takes... I don't know, probably YEARS to travel out of  
range....and...."  
  
"So it crashed..." Gohan finished in disbelief.  
  
"Oh and can you count too?," Vegeta shot at him bitterly.  
  
"Vegeta hush," Bulma said quietly. "This isn't a good time."  
  
Gohan tuned everyone out and stared at the floor. His wife came up to him and  
he held her in his arms as she sobbed... all he could do was stare blankly as he  
rubbed her back and wiped her tears away. For once, even his father had no  
control over what was going on.   
  
  
  
BACK IN SPACE....  
  
The ship lay in ruins on a deserted planet not too far from Earth. Inside were 4  
Saiyans, strapped into pilot seats that were ripped from their places. Pan and  
Trunks chairs flipped over but they were still holding hands while Goten and Bra  
flew farther back and broke out of their chairs from the force of impact.  
  
Goten was the first one to come back to consciousness. After realizing where he  
was and what had happened, he scrambled over to Bra, who was just a few feet  
away. He ignored the shooting pain throughout his body as he made his way  
over. Her body looked limp, and it seemed as if she lost a lot of blood. She  
looked... dead. Goten swallowed hard and picked her up, looking and listening  
for any signs of life. He finally heard a moan and saw her eyes flutter open  
slowly, painfully. He touched her face and she smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Bra," he said, his voice raspy from his own pain, "do you think you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." she said slowly as she struggled to move her aching body, "I should be  
fine. What about you, Goten? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Bra... but where are Trunks and Pan?"  
  
Bra's eyes flickered with panic as she looked around the planet that they were  
on. Suddenly she gasped.  
  
"Did you find them?," Goten asked, turning to look where she was looking. His  
jaw dropped. "The ship!," he exclaimed, "it's..."  
  
"Space-shit," said a low voice behind them. They turned around to see a  
struggling, wounded Trunks with Pan in his arms. She was beginning to stir, it  
looked like she would be waking up soon. Both looked like hell because of their  
injuries, but they were Saiyans afterall... they would make it.   
  
"Are you two okay?," Bra asked as she leapt up to examine Pan. Soon enough  
though, Pan stirred and began to wake up.  
  
"Pan?," Trunks asked, a bit panicked, "Are you okay? Umm, what's my name?   
Do you remember?"  
  
"Jeez Trunks," Pan said, her voice shaking with pain and weakness although  
she smiled and tried to keep it steady, "calm your ass down. I'll be fine... I am  
my father's child you know."  
  
"SHIT!," Trunks exclaimed suddenly, nearly dropping Pan. Everyone looked at  
him with horror, wondering what the newest problem could be.   
  
"You know Trunks," Goten started, straining to sound calm and smart through his  
pain, "I don't think anything else can really be worse then the current situation.   
As you can already see, we are *STRANDED* on some deserted planet. We  
are not in the best of *HEALTH* right now. And to top it all off, we have no way  
of getting the hell *OUT OF HERE* because of... well, would ya look at all that  
'space shit'. Whooo weeeeee... it can't get any worse. So let's all calm down  
and-"  
  
"We have no ki shield Goten," Trunks stated.  
  
"So?," Goten asked as he wiped away some blood which continued to trickle  
down his arm.   
  
"Goten honey," Bra said sweetly, "I kind of wanted to grow old with you." Goten  
smiled and began to pull Bra close, but she pushed him away and took his face  
in her hands and brought it in front of hers. "That's not going to happen if my  
father finds out where we are.... get it?"  
  
Goten's face suddenly fell. "Shit."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh Dende...."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!"  
  
"We're going to calm down," Pan said. "If you calm down, you can sense them  
on earth. Their ki is normal right now... which means they aren't pissed - at least  
not now, anyway. And I doubt they can sense us, because we took a beating in  
that crash, our ki is pretty damn low."  
  
"You're right," Trunks said, "now let's go see what's left of the ship."  
  
After careful inspection, the four found that the engines, which were located on  
the bottom of the ship, had been severely damaged in the crash. The back-up  
generators were still working though, and provided limited power to the rest of  
the ship. The rooms were okay, though they were filled with smoke and they  
were a mess. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra stared at the mess and wondered  
where they would go from here.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth....  
  
Chichi, Bulma, and Videl had finally calmed down enough to sleep. Everyone  
had gathered in the living room at Capsule Corp. The room was dark except for  
a dying fire in the fireplace. Bulma slept in Vegeta's arms, meanwhile he was  
awake and just stared at the fire, in deep thought. Videl slept with her head on  
Gohan's lap, he was also awake, and trying to sleep, but the 'what-if's' kept  
clouding his thoughts making sleep extremely difficult. Chichi was curled up  
against Goku, who stared out the window at the starry sky. He noticed  
something after about an hour of staring - he could sense their powers. All four  
of them. They were together, and they were fine. He could barely contain his  
excitement, and was about to tell Vegeta and Gohan when he stopped himself.   
He knew that they would want to go up there and bring their children home and  
separate them again. He bit his lip and stared back at the sky.  
  
"Dad?," Gohan asked, "were you going to say something?"  
  
"Uh, no," Goku lied, "I just... umm I thought of something... it wasn't important."  
  
"Oh," Gohan said as he stroked his wife's hair. "Sure?"  
  
Goku smiled fakely and nodded at his son. He turned his gaze back up towards  
the sky. 'Panny,' he thought, 'I don't know how much longer this can go on.' He  
wondered if maybe he should teleport up there... or would Vegeta and Gohan  
find out and make things even worse for everyone? Goku sighed and fell into a  
light, troubled sleep, as did Vegeta and Gohan eventually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
What will happen in the next chapter?   
I don't know, I only write the odd numbered chapters. Ask Meg.  
  
Thanks for stalking me Hanita-chan! It motivated me to write the chapter instead  
of wait for my cousin to give me my damn disk back... grr.   
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone - as of right now, we have 207 reviews!   
THANK YOU SO MUCH!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Loincloths and war paint usually means i...

AN) Ok, I would like to thank Jen and Hanita for helping me with this chapter. If it weren't for their threats on my life I would never have finished. I would also like to thank Jen for staying up extra late with me and continuing to tell me to write! Ok, I'll stop blabbing, here's the chapter...  
***********************************************  
On the planet...  
  
The four teens tried to hold onto consciousness and attempted to clean up despite their injuries but eventually just crashed on top of the jagged layer of twisted metal and broken glass covering the floor. It was now early morning, and their eyes began to flutter as streams of sunlight spilt through the cracks along the once sturdy and indestructible space ship. Now it was just plain 'Space shit.'   
  
Perhaps it was the one with shimmering purple hair that stirred first, or it may have been another. The fact was that they had all been awake about fifteen minutes and pretended to be asleep. Why did they pretend? It may have been that they were each in the arms of the one they loved and didn't want to move from comfort, or maybe they were trying to hold onto the last bit of fleeting dreams that escaped their minds to pretend that they weren't in this horrible situation. Whatever the reason was, they eventually opened their eyes and grimaced in pain.  
  
Pan was the first to start to sit up, using her elbow and little strength to prop herself up from the ground. The sharp grunt from Trunks resulted in her swift roll away. "Sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to stab you with my elbow." she said in a groan.  
  
She blinked a few times and started to stand up, leaning against a nearby wall for support as she chased the last thoughts of sleep from her mind. She looked down and smiled. Her best friend and Uncle were still cuddled up on the floor. Her eyes drifted to Trunks and she held out a hand to help him up.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at her outstretched hand. "It's too early!" he complained, but didn't refuse her gesture and was soon standing beside her.  
  
"I feel like shit. My head doesn't hurt anymore but I have so many scrapes and bruises all over me that I think I feel like my dad probably felt when he finished his fight with cell. Of course I don't have a weight off my shoulders from knowing I did something right."  
  
Trunks patted her shoulder in comfort and kissed her hair. "Why don't we go see if we can make any food? You try to wake up those two, I'll try and salvage something from the kitchen." Trunks said, limping out of the room.  
  
Pan knelt beside the other two people and leaned near their faces. "Why don't you wake up NOW!" she yelled. The sudden outburst caused both Goten and Bra to leap up quickly and into fighting stances out of instinct.  
  
"What? Huh? Hey!" complained Bra. "I was happy sleeping!"  
  
Pan looked at her skeptically, knowing full well that Bra was awake and just wanted to stay longer in Goten's arms.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the kitchen before your brother blows something up."  
  
Right as the words left Pans mouth they heard a loud bang and then several curses from the kitchen. "Oh great." groaned Goten, "Now whatever he was trying to make won't be edible." Pan and Bra sweat dropped.  
  
"We should just hope that the damage isn't too bad."  
  
The three tired teens drug each other to the kitchen and frowned. Trunks was standing over the sink, one hand in his mouth and the other waving frantically to disperse the smoke.  
  
"Trunks what happened???" complained Bra, looking to her right to inspect a flaming microwave.  
  
A moment later a stream of white foam flew past her and put out the flames. Pan set the fire extinguisher down and glared at Trunks.  
  
"What? Don't look at me like that, that thing must have short circuited," he defended, pulling his hand from his mouth and pouting.  
  
"What were you trying to make?" asked Goten, walking towards the sink.  
  
"Baked Potatoes, they were the first things I saw in the cabinet."  
  
"Why are they glowing?" Goten asked with wide eyes.  
  
Trunks looked at his red hand and frowned. "I don't know, I put them in the microwave to heat, and heard a loud noise. I opened it and they were glowing so I picked them up and threw them in the sink. I think I burned my hand. Owie."  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks with a look of sympathy across her features, and proceeded to smack him across the back of the head. "Idiot. What temperature did you cook them on?"  
  
"Owie" Trunks complained, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Bra frowned, "Umm can we talk about this later, those potatoes don't look right. They scare me."  
  
They all stood around the sink staring at the glowing lumps. "Why are they glowing a neon green?" asked Pan.  
  
"Do you think they're safe to eat?" Goten asked, licking his lips. "What?" he complained, rubbing the back of his head where Bra hit him.  
  
"Uh oh..." Trunks grabbed Pan and pushed her to the ground, Goten and Bra falling as well right before the four lumps of 'Potatoes' blew up.  
  
Pieces of brown lumps flew across the room, each as hard as rocks and raining down on the floor.  
  
"Ow" they all muttered as they felt a series of blows on their backs. Trunks muttering "Owie." as one landed on a bruise.  
  
"That was...um...interesting?" Pan commented standing up only to be pulled back down by Trunks as the last one exploded.  
  
After a long pause they listened to the silence in the room. "Are they all done?" asked Bra, removing her hands from the back of her head and lifting her face off the ground.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
The four got up and looked around. The kitchen was in shambles. The flaming rocks had flown through the glass doors of the microwave and oven. "Well, I guess this leaves food out of the question," said Bra thoughtfully.  
  
"No food?" squeaked Goten.  
  
"Looks like we won't be able to cook anything" Pan sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face and ignoring her Uncle.  
  
"No food?" Goten asked again.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Trunks, looking around as if none of this was his fault.  
  
"No food?"  
  
"Well I think we should go find something to eat before Goten here dies of shock." Pan commented, tilting her head in her uncle's direction where he was just staring off into space and muttering to himself.  
  
Trunks sighed and lifted his head in thought. "I guess we should go explore the planet. Maybe theirs water and plants nearby. There might be an animal to hunt, or maybe fish?"  
  
The four shrugged their shoulders and started to walk to the door before hearing a loud BAM echo through the kitchen.  
  
They all leapt to the ground covering their heads again and shaking in fear. "Is it over?" asked Pan.  
  
"I'm not getting up," muttered Trunks.  
  
Goten looked behind them and frowned. "It was just the light fixture thing, it fell from the ceiling."  
  
They all turned their heads and saw shattered glass on the floor and hanging wires from the ceiling. "Well, no more going in this room."  
  
The four teens got up and left the kitchen quickly, then proceeded to run out of the ship in paranoia that another glowing potatoes would explode.  
  
"Well, who's going to hunt?" asked Trunks.  
  
The three others turned towards him with narrowing eyes.  
  
"What? Come on it wasn't MY fault!!!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth  
  
The parents had all woken up in their various positions and started the day. Vegeta had shoved Bulma in the lab before he went outside towards the gravity room to meditate. Gohan was under a nearby tree sitting next to Goku. Each was trying to feel for their children's Ki in an attempt to know their safety.   
  
Chichi and Videl glanced out the window and smiled. They darted across the room and into Bulma's lab. It was time for another Mothers meeting.  
  
Outside Vegeta stirred in his position on the floor of the gravity room. He had just felt Bra's Ki rise a little, before going back down. (It rose when one of the potatoes exploded). He stood up and walked out.  
  
His pace brought him towards the tree where the two Sons were meditating. Gohans eyes opened quickly as he felt the sudden rise in his Pan's Ki too.  
  
"What did your son do to my daughter? I just felt her Ki rise!" growled Gohan, standing up and staring at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to fight, snapped back. "Well I could ask you what your imbecile brother is doing to my Princess. Her ki skyrocketed too!"  
  
The two growled at each other and Gohan turned to his father. "Dad, I want you to teleport us to them right now! Their ki is high enough."  
  
Goku frowned. He didn't like the idea of taking them to see their children right now, especially while they were so angry. The idea of a large blood bath did not appeal to him.  
  
"Teleport? What are you talking about?" he asked, faking ignorance and doing quite a good job at acting.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Don't play fucking games Kakkarot. Take us to them NOW."  
  
Goku frowned. How was he supposed to get out of this one? His eyes lit and he scratched the back of his head. "Oooh you mean Instant Transmit you two there? When you said 'Teleport' you confused me!"  
  
Gohan raised his hand to the side of his head and pushed his fingers against a pressure point near his temple. He was getting very stressed out right now. "Dad, will you Instant transmit us there?" he said, biting back the anger in his voice.  
  
Vegeta's hands gripped at his sides. He was having a hard time keeping himself from attempting to kill Kakkarott at that moment.  
  
"Well I would have if you asked sooner, but their Ki's are too low now," explained Goku, taking a few steps back and walking to the house.   
  
Gohan and Vegeta stayed rooted in place, twitching every once in a while.   
  
Bulma's soft voice carried across the lawn, causing Gohan and Vegeta to turn around to face where she was talking to Goku.  
  
She handed him a small item and sighed. Their Saiyan hearing could detect her explanation. "The girls and I decided that it was time to stop protecting them. We don't like the idea of them being trapped out in space and possibly dying. So we're not going to stall anymore. This is a space ship capsule for you three to go find them. Our scanners detected that they're on planet 11456, you can set it on auto pilot."  
  
Bulma did an about face and walked back into capsule corps. Goku turned around and waved the capsule in the air. "Let's get packed!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
On the planet...  
  
Goten, Pan, and Bra were kneeling by a stream they had found close to their ship. They were rinsing their hands and attempting to wash some dirt off of their faces.  
  
"I wonder if Trunks found anything yet..." trailed Pan.  
  
Bra looked up and frowned, "What the..."  
  
A small deer leapt across the stream and started running away. Close behind was Trunks, or at least what closely resembled him. Donning a loincloth and a pointy spear Trunks ran passed them, screaming a war cry from his painted face.  
  
"Was that war paint? No... Hey that better not have been MY lipstick!" complained Bra.  
  
"That is so not his color," commented Goten while shaking his head.  
  
Pan just stared at his retreating from with an open mouth and a collection of drool gathering at the corner. Trunks...Loincloth...Bare chest...war paint...damn was he sexy.  
  
"I think Trunks is going insane." Goten said in an afterthought.  
  
Bra risked a glance at her friend and stifled a giggle. "I don't think he's the only one," she said, watching Pan jump up and chase after Trunks.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
AN) ........::author drooling::..........What? No noo I'm not thinking of Trunks dressed like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!!...although you have to admit....OkOk, so you caught me. I'm allowed to daydream once in a while aren't I? Aren't I?   
  
Well aren't you proud? I got a chapter out! YAY!! Ok, now Hanita and Jen won't hang me on a meat hook. Well Jen. It's your turn. Have fun! Oh yeah, and if you don't hurry then I'll chase after you with my flamethrower.  
  
Review!  



	27. Effects of War Paint, Loincloths, & Fall...

A/N: After months of waiting, without any further adieu... here is your 27th  
chapter of Unpredictable.  
  
Well... wait here's a few more notes: Thanks everybody for your reviews! Meg  
and I are planning to end the fic soon and start a new one! Ideas and comments  
are always welcome! Hmmm... I think we'll do a 300 review special! If you're  
our 300th reviewer, we'll uh... well we'll think of something.   
  
(and thanks to Hanita-chan, who hasn't murdered me... yet.)  
  
  
  
  
Bulma did an about face and walked back into capsule corps. Goku turned  
around and waved the capsule in the air. "Let's get packed!"  
Vegeta and Gohan stared quizzically at the capsule in Goku's hand. Vegeta's  
eyes quickly darted over to Bulma, who was walking back into the house. He  
stalked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Woman," he hissed in a menacing  
tone with his mouth very close to her ear, "how come you didn't tell me about this  
spaceship capsule before?"   
A shiver ran down Bulma's spine until she realized that she was letting Vegeta  
succeed in what he was trying to do - intimidate and scare her. She stood up  
straight and faced him. SMACK! Vegeta held his cheek for a second as he  
realized that his weak woman had just caused him pain. "WOMAN!," he yelled  
before being slapped again.   
  
"Vegeta you shut up!," Bulma yelled as she turned and continued to walk back  
into the house. "Before, there was NO reason to tell you I had that capsule. You  
were being an ass and you were way too mad, I didn't want our  
soon-to-be-son-in-law to get killed by his soon-to-be-father-in-law you know."   
She turned around and winked at him, smiling smugly and laughing as she  
continued with a teasing voice, "But since the kids might be in danger, I figure  
now is a good time to give you the capsule. Now go get packed Veggie, its a  
long ride that you, Gohan, and Goku will have to go through." She winked again  
and left. Vegeta, on the other hand, stood there while his blood boiled.   
  
"So...," Goku said, nervously trying to break the silence, "Bulma sure played a  
funny trick on you - she had that capsule all along! And-" Goku stopped abruptly  
as he dodged a blast from Vegeta. Vegeta silently walked away as Goku  
scratched the back of his head in his typical manner. "I wonder what got into  
him."   
  
Gohan sighed and took the capsule from Goku. "Well I for one am not going to  
stand here while my daughter is doing who knows what with that monster  
Trunks."  
  
"Monster?," Goku asked. "Gohan I really would like to know what you have  
against Trunks. You never hated him before."  
  
"Well he never showed interest in my daughter before either."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!," Gohan yelled maniacally and then trudged off towards an  
open field where he could open the capsule.   
  
"Whatever you say Gohan," Goku muttered as he watched his son throw the  
capsule into the field. Instantly a huge space ship appeared, and Gohan  
pressed the door to open it. The huge door came down, making a stairway into  
the ship, which Gohan eagerly climbed and raced towards the controls. Before  
he could press the button to launch, though, a hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Forgetting someone?," Vegeta angrily growled.   
  
"Yes," Gohan said, "I almost forgot my father."  
  
"Shut up brat," Vegeta snarled, "my woman made the ship, therefore I am  
going... alone! You can get your sorry ass out of this ship before I beat you  
down and have to scrape your disgusting remains off of the floor!"  
  
"Shut up you ass, my daughter is up there with your bastard son! I am going to  
get her back NOW!"  
  
"Let them have their fun," Vegeta said simply, smirking. Gohan looked at him  
questioningly, so Vegeta continued. "Just don't walk in on them fucking."  
  
Gohan leapt up at him and started throwing punches, which Vegeta easily  
blocked because Gohan was so enraged that he was blinded by it. Suddenly,  
the loud voice that they all knew and loved broke into their fight.  
  
"HEY!" Bulma yelled. Both men turned around and faced the group that had  
gathered in the doorway of the ship. "Vegeta, if you DARE destroy ANY PART  
of this ship, I will NEVER cook for you again!"  
  
Gohan began to laugh, until...  
"GOHAN!," Videl yelled, "Same goes for you! BEHAVE YOURSELF!"  
  
"And Goku," Chichi began.  
  
"I promise I'll be good Chichi," Goku interrupted. "And I'll make sure these idiots  
are too." He winked and smiled.  
  
"GOKU!," Chichi yelled, "I did NOT make my son study so much as a child only  
for him to be called an IDIOT by his own father!"  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "S-sorry Chichi."  
  
"Okay honey," Chichi said in a sugar-sweet voice. She gave him a light kiss and  
looked him in the eye. "Make sure everything goes smoothly. Its not like you'll  
even be in the ship for more than a day, so it shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"WHAT?!," all three men exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?, " Bulma asked. "Oh, you didn't know? The space ship the kids took was  
an older model that does not travel very fast - well, compared to the model that  
you are taking. I had just meant for them to go out to space and get away,  
really, so I didn't see the need to give them a faster one. I gave them a luxury  
ship, and they tend to be much bigger and slower. But this one can get you to  
them within... I'd say 15-20 hours."  
  
"Well let's go!," Goku said enthusiastically.  
  
"Humph," came Vegeta's reply.  
  
"Fine," Gohan said.  
  
The three men said their good-byes to their wives and boarded the ship. They  
strapped themselves into the pilot seats and braced themselves for takeoff... as  
well as hours alone with each other in a ship that wasn't very big at all. In fact,  
for these feuding men, it was much too small.  
  
  
  
***back on that wonderful planet...***  
  
A small deer leapt across the stream and started running away. Close behind  
was Trunks, or at least what closely resembled him. Donning a loincloth and a  
pointy spear Trunks ran passed them, screaming a war cry from his painted  
face.  
  
"Was that war paint? No... Hey that better not have been MY lipstick!"  
complained Bra.  
  
"That is so not his color," commented Goten while shaking his head.  
  
Pan just stared at his retreating form with an open mouth and a collection of  
drool gathering at the corner. Trunks...Loincloth...Bare chest...war paint...damn  
was he sexy.  
  
"I think Trunks is going insane." Goten said in an afterthought.  
  
Bra risked a glance at her friend and stifled a giggle. "I don't think he's the only  
one," she said, watching Pan jump up and chase after Trunks......  
  
  
  
Pan giggled and felt the cool air whip her hair as she ran. She stared ahead at  
Trunks, who was laughing as he ran through the thick trees. Finally though, he  
stopped chasing the deer and stood there laughing and panting. He turned  
around just in time to be knocked to the floor. Pan straddled him, smirking  
mischievously.   
  
"Umph!," he choked out after being knocked the floor. It took him a few seconds  
to realize that Pan was on top of him, staring down into his eyes. "Pan!," he  
exclaimed, surprised. His eyes instantly turned mischievous to match hers.   
  
She traced her index finger lightly down his muscular chest. "Trunks...," she  
began, "do you have any idea how tempting you look right now?"  
  
"That's what I was going for," he said smirking. "Too bad you're not wearing a  
matching outfit."  
  
Pan's mouth dropped. She had no idea Trunks could talk this way with her. She  
was used to being able to talk to him about everything BUT sex... because, well,  
she had been in love with him for most of her life. She couldn't really talk about  
that to *him* of all people. And the same went for him. He had always known  
that if he started talking, he wouldn't stop, which meant that Pan would have  
been claimed as his long before she should have been. He didn't think he would  
be able to hold back his feelings toward her. But all of these years later, they  
were old enough, they were together, they were in love.   
  
"You know Trunks," Pan said seductively, "I don't need a matching outfit. I don't  
need anything at *all*." She winked and got up off of him and began to stroll  
away, beckoning him to come after her. Once he got up, she giggled evilly and  
began to run through the woods. Trunks did a fake war cry as he followed her,  
but was careful to stay some distance behind her so she could lead him to  
somewhere more private. He followed her through the woods, through a field,  
through some more woods, and to a lake. There she stopped and turned to look  
at Trunks. She blew him a kiss and dove into the water, hardly making a splash.   
Trunks stared after her. She looked like an angel. He had to stop to regain his  
concentration so that he could continue his hunt, but once he got his  
concentration back he lost it again as she came out of the water on the other  
side of the lake. The sight just looked like heaven. The water was shimmering,  
and the sunlight made her body look so radiant. He inhaled sharply - he wanted  
her so badly at that moment that he didn't think he could take much more of the  
hunt. At this point he also needed the cold water to refresh himself.   
He dove in and came out on the other end, ready to fly after Pan and find  
her. But she was standing there, gaping at him. He was so handsome and  
muscular, and the fact that he was dripping wet made him look absolutely  
irresistible. There in front of her was everything she ever wanted and needed...  
and he just had to go and wear a loincloth and be so sexy when he was wet like  
that... it was pure torture. She didn't know how long she could hold out until she  
could get him back to a more private place, like the ship (or what was left of it,  
anyway). Her eyes met with Trunks' and she knew she couldn't hold him off any  
longer. There was that incredible longing in his eyes, and she knew her eyes  
held that longing too. Before she knew what was happening, Trunks had pulled  
her close and was kissing her passionately. She didn't have time to think, but  
she was doing the same. Her mind was swimming and yet everything was so  
clear. After a few minutes their eyes met and they stared into each other's eyes  
for a long time. Finally he kissed her lips and looked at her again.  
  
"Do you like my little costume?"  
  
"I'd like it better off...," Pan began. They laughed a bit and she continued, "I  
can't believe you did that though... it was so funny, you should have seen Bra  
and Goten's faces! And me... well, I was quite shocked and..."  
  
"Drooling," Trunks finished. Pan's eyes widened and she was about to protest  
but Trunks smiled and put his finger over her mouth. "Yeah I saw you drooling.   
If you were running around in a little loincloth outfit I'd..." He trailed off.  
  
"You'd what?" Pan asked teasingly.  
  
Trunks smirked and began to kiss her again, and laid her on her back in the soft  
grass. There they stayed for hours in the privacy of the woods, consummating  
their saiyan bond. (A/N: INSERT LEMON HERE! Perhaps we'll work on a  
different chapter with this part and the lemon in it... but right now I think this is  
PG-13 so we'll keep this clean. Although if you really do want a lemon chapter -  
say so in your review and we'll work on it!)  
  
  
  
*** Back at the Spaceship (Space shit) ***  
  
After Pan ran off after Trunks, Goten soon realized that he and Bra were alone  
together. He put his arms around her neck and kissed her. "What now?," he  
asked, hoping that she'd suggest just what he was thinking of.  
  
"Well we should probably go see how much of the ship we can save," she said in  
a doubtful tone as she looked at the ship. "I mean, Trunks will probably give up  
on that deer, we really should go see if there's anything in that destroyed kitchen  
that we can find to eat." Goten, like a sad puppy, followed her to the kitchen.   
"Oh, its a mess in here," Bra said as she stepped over various pieces of rubble.   
As she neared the doorway to the living room, she smiled triumphantly. "Goten,"  
she said, "it looks like the living room isn't very damaged... I mean its a mess,  
but overall it looks-"  
  
Before she could finish what she said, she heard a sound above her head. She  
whirled her head around to see what the noise was, and before she had time to  
react any further, Goten had pushed her up against the wall and caught a large,  
heavy wooden plaque that had been about to fall square on Bra's head. Goten's  
body was up against hers, and the picture was in his hand. He effortlessly  
tossed the heavy picture on the floor and looked into her greenish blue eyes.   
She smirked at him as his lips came to hers. "Thank you for saving my life  
Goten," she said in a seductive, mock 'damsel in distress' voice, "how ever shall  
I repay you?" He let out a low growl and unexpectedly lifted her off her feet and  
brought her to the couch in the living room, where he began to passionately kiss  
her and tug at the belt loops of her jeans.... (A/N: INSERT LEMON HERE!   
Again.. maybe in another separate chapter we will address these two lemons...  
but it depends on what you guys say when you review. You decide if we should  
write a lemon chapter!)  
  
  
  
  
*** back in space ***  
  
"Almost there...," Gohan said, mostly to himself. "And as soon as I get there, I'm  
going to tear that bastard apart."  
  
"You can try, but he could kick your ass," Vegeta snorted, "After all, he is the son  
of royalty."  
  
"Oh shut up," Gohan mumbled, sick of hearing Vegeta's cocky statements. "I  
can only imagine what my brother is doing with your daughter."  
  
Vegeta's blood boiled, and he flew at Gohan in rage. Before he could reach him  
though, Goku stood in front of him. "Out of my way Kakarott!," Vegeta snarled,  
"This isn't your fight!"  
  
"I don't care, I-"   
  
Before Goku could finish, a weird beeping sound could be heard. The men  
stopped and looked around. "Thank you for flying Capsule Corps," a sweet,  
cheery woman's voice said, "We will be landing shortly. Please gather your  
belongings and strap yourself in to the pilot seats toward the front of the ship  
within the next five minutes. Have a safe and happy landing! Please fly again  
soon!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he wordlessly strapped himself in. His  
blood was boiling. Goku and Gohan followed. They sat in silence, ready to land  
at any moment. Gohan's eye twitched - to him, Trunks was a dead man.   
Vegeta's eyes were stone - to him, Goten was as good as dead also. And Goku  
sat there happily - he couldn't wait to see everyone again. He smiled and forgot  
about Gohan and Vegeta's quarrels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was the chapter that took months to finally get out. SORRY! Anyway,  
if you guys honestly want that lemon chapter, say so in your reviews. Meg and I  
would be happy to write one... I think...  
  
Anyway - Meg its your turn! bwahahahaha! 


End file.
